Descendants: Sword of Love
by Albedo666
Summary: Set after the events of Descendants 2 this tale will focus on Jay and Lonnie. These two will blossom into something great...if Jay can get past the image he has. When trouble brews in China and Lonnie's family is put in danger she will head there...but not without Jay. Can these two make it work...be that something special?
1. Chapter 1 A moment alone

**Authors note:** Welcome back. See, told you I wasn't done. Anyway this will be set after Descendants 2 so if you have not seen it yet there might be some minor spoilers. This story will focus on the eventual pairing of Jay and Lonnie, Jay is the son of Jafar and Lonnie is the daughter of Mulan and Shang. I hope this pairing catches on cause they had some wonderful if brief moments in the film. Jay deserves some love and given the love of the sword between the two and the thrill of action it only makes sense to leap into action while the iron is hot. Jannie or Jonnie perhaps would be their pairing name, maybe, just throwing it out there. Anyway this picks up where the second film ends on the ship after the festivities.

Descendants: Sword of love

CH.1: A moment alone

The festivities were still carrying on and Jay found himself looking out at the ocean. He was happy for Mal and Ben…they deserved each other. Carlos and Jane were on the dance floor getting a bit more time in even as the music was waning in the background. Chad did not make it as he had gone after Audrey…he supposed those two belonged together. Hearing footsteps he looks over to spot Lonnie as she hands him a drink.

"Thanks, you didn't have to…" He trails off noting her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and quickly looks away feeling his cheeks flush.

"I know, just, you looked thirsty. What are you looking at?" Jay swallows a bit and drinks the punch letting it settle his nerves some.

"I'm just looking at…the ocean…cause it is so big and…" He starts laughing as he feels like he is not making sense. However Lonnie starts to laugh as well and the two share a moment before their laughs die down.

"No, seriously, what are you looking at?" Her question brought a sigh from him and he realized he could not get anything past her. Truth was he was looking somewhere, the ocean, big as it was could not hide the location on his mind.

Jay grips the rail a bit before loosening up his grip and settling on the memories…which seemed so recent. "I'm thinking of home. When we were on the Isle…I thought of visiting my father. I know how wrong that is given what I left behind…but…part of me wanted to show him what I have become, you know?"

Jay knew he should be having this conversation with the other Isle of the Lost children but somehow in this moment he felt like confiding in Lonnie. She had joined them on their latest venture…in fact he couldn't see anyone but her joining them.

"I'm sure your father would have been proud of you…or…give you some indication if not through words but through action. I have no idea what you guys went through living there long as you as you did, but, you are here now charting your own lives…and…I'm glad you are here."

Jay finds himself speechless and as he reaches over he places his hand over hers. The two blush a bit as the this is the most physical the two had been…ever. Oh sure they had shared a dance and some meaningful glances but this was something new…something unexpected but totally worth it. Jay had been known as a flirt but he knew now what he wanted…and he wanted what Mal, Evie, and Carlos had. It was time he man up and no other girl could quite keep up with him the way that Lonnie did. Back on the Isle he noted her moves…and she had moves.

"I'm glad I'm here too…and…Lonnie…I was wondering if-." He was facing her now and she was inches from him. Her eyes expectant and he felt put on the spot suddenly. His throat was constricting but he knew he had to get it out or he would chicken out later.

"Hey Jay…everyone wants you to show them your sick dance moves. Oh hey Lonnie." Carlos says as he walks over. Jay shot him a look but as he looks back at Lonnie she places a hand on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere Jay…but…you might want to show them your moves while you can. It is these moments to treasure the most." She walks off and he feels like he just wasted a perfect opportunity right here.

"You know in that moment I would have told her how I felt, but, that is probably just me. You coming bro?" Carlos grins as he heads off to find Jane.

"Carlos!" Jay yells after him but he can't be mad at him. Carlos was his best friend and he was sure he would have time to tell Lonnie how he felt after the dance.

The music was pulsing, the time was right…he takes the center of the ship and looks around at all the people gathered. Clapping his hands he does a few one two movements with his feet then drops down low to the deck and brings himself up twisting his body a bit. The deck was still water logged a bit from the time that Uma had sent heavy amounts of sea water on deck, but, it did not ruin the mood any.

"Go Jay!" A girl calls out and several other girls also chime in. Jay just nods his head offering up one of his many smiles. The beat was sick…his friends were all there…and Lonnie, huh, where did she go? He rose up and did a few more pop and locks and does a slide but he can't see her. There are so many people around him and he holds up a hand.

"Alright I'm out…Carlos you are in; show them how it is done." He pushes past the girls wanting to dance with him as he looks for her.

Jay is all wet but that doesn't slow him down any…though his shoes lose traction a few times. When he makes it to the top he finds Lonnie looking out at the ocean. "You move quite smoothly…"

"Yeah, well, dancing is what I do. Look Lonnie, there is something I wanted to tell you…before Carlos interrupted-."

"Are you always flirting?" The words cut through to him and he tries to laugh it off but he notices she won't face him.

"Lonnie…it is nothing personal, I just…it just comes off that way. I came with you to the dance remember, so, about what I-."

"You came with me, right, I remember…but…I saw how you were, saw how they react around you and how there is this connection. They surround you…even at school. You lead them on…you make them believe something will happen but it won't. How can…how can I open my heart to someone who is like that?"

Jay swallows a bit unsure what to say at this point. Honestly he was a bit ticked off but not because one might think. She had him pegged and what sucked was he was struggling to find a way out of this. He wanted Lonnie as his girlfriend but the way she saw him was just as some player who led girls along and broke their hearts. Back on the Isle…he was exactly the same way, and, girls ate it up…and he didn't really let it sink in how they must feel.

"I know you have something to ask…but…I'm not sure how I would respond if you asked now. I just need a little time is all…alright?" Jay swallows again and wants to place a hand on her shoulder but he wasn't sure how it would be received.

"Sure, I can do that, but if you ever need me…I'll be there." Jay runs a hand through his hair and without saying another word he leaves her there. The rest of the party kind of went as it usually did…but…he didn't really feel like partying. Deep down though he would not let this bring him too far down…he still had feelings for Lonnie and no matter how long it took he would prove his worth to her, he just wasn't sure how yet.

 **Authors note:** Looks like these two are off to a rocky start. However this is only just the beginning as an adventure bigger than these two will be set up in the next chapter. In the next chapter we go back to China where a new threat rises and like every Disney Villain…there is an offspring waiting to show their stuff.


	2. Chapter 2 Villainy runs in the family

**Authors note:** From this point on some of the content will depart that of the films. It will set up the dire state of things but also challenge Lonnie as she faces someone who is not afraid to kill; in fact, she takes great pleasure in it as did her father. This maybe just one of a first for such villains in the fanfics for Descendants…and…given the films are Disney such villainy will never play any part. However given how some of Disney's other projects have done so, anyway, the story is still very much centered on Lonnie and Jay…but not without obstacles along the way. Reader discretion is up to you.

CH.2: Villainy runs in the family

Xifeng was the daughter of Shan Yu…one of China's fiercest and strongest warriors there ever was. These days Shan Yu spent most of his days plotting his revenge…from within the walls of prison. He was kept there for a long period of time…in fact she had only seen him a handful of times. She had grown into a strong warrior and her name had great meaning as she would give her father's plot for revenge new meaning.

Her mother was no longer with her having passed away. This did not slow her down, any mourning she did have was brief as she could not afford to be weak. Living in China she had much of her education done by a tutor who taught her the fine ways of the handling of the blade…and the skill of archery which she used to hunt with. Xifeng knew that in order to bring honor to her father she must not fail in her task.

"That is their village…is it not?" Xifeng asks her second in command. She notches an arrow into the string of her bow, her dark eyes fixed on the village below.

"Yes…but…are you sure about this?" Her second in command was the son of one of Shan Yu's trusted soldiers. His name was Heng.

"Quite certain, this is my defining moment Heng. I intend on capturing Fa Mulan and Shang…make them suffer as they made my father suffer." She did not hide the bitterness in her voice and as she releases her arrow she watches it sail forth and a grunt from a male can be heard followed by a thump as his body hit the ground.

"Did you just kill him?" Heng manages to say past the stupid expression on his face. She rolls her eyes as she stands up.

"What would you have me do…still my arrow and aim for his shoulder? Heng, if we hope to achieve our plans there will be spilled blood along the way. If you try and stop me in any way…I will kill you too." She pats the hilt of her blade with an affectionate hand, her mouth parting to reveal her sharp bright white teeth.

Heng said nothing more and she rushed forth and with a wave of her hand several other men who trained with her and also had parents who had served Shan Yu rushed forth. The sound of an alarm was rang but that would not stop her any. Her wild hair flew behind her and she charges into the fray launching another arrow watching it catch a man in the chest as he lets out a startled cry.

Now of course she made sure to avoid any gruesome deaths such as aiming for the eyes, the throat, such things sickened her and her tutor mocked her on this. Still…she would kill any man who got in her way…and…chances are they would be dead as they hit the ground. Heng on the other hand ran about sparing lives, a foolish move, but one she could not afford to handle at the moment.

"If you find Shang or Fa Mulan…leave them to me." She ducks under the singing blade before her and turning around she shoots an arrow down into his foot. He yelps and she smashes his nose with her blade and shoves him back. "Take him as a prisoner…he might prove useful."

She hated being weak…to not give in to her killer instinct but something about the man made her hesitate. Perhaps she was giving him honor in that he nearly killed her…after all if one did not value their enemy it made them fools. Keeping on her toes she clashes with two men at once. Her blade singing a song of malevolent violence, her heart soaring high as she blocks and parries, her pulse racing like it always did in these situations.

"Stop her!" The voices drew little concern from her as she knocks one guy through the window of one of the buildings and the other she plunges her sword through his stomach before drawing it out and ignoring the ruby coating the blade.

"Your death will be quick and swift, honor, you may receive…for you fought well." She made sure to praise those who deserved it. All around her the sound of similar fighting ensued but it did not concern her for she knew these men fought with no mercy.

"I believe that is enough killing on your part Xifeng." She tilts her head to the side and looks over to spot Shang of all people stepping into view. Though he was much older now the former General of the Emperor had this presence about him; it disgusted her.

"Shang, so good to see you again, dad says hi. So where is your lovely wife…I'm dying to give her a taste of my cold steel for what she did to my father-."

"Mulan spared your father's life even after the tragedies he committed…you should be grateful to her. He is being looked after and made sure that no attempts are made to free him. If you remember-."

"Oh, how could I forget, yes…you were also there with your words about my father's deeds and the sooner he was locked up the better. Well…do not fret, I do not plan to break him out…but…rather Mulan will be the one to do it for me. Now…where is she?"

She watches as Shang removes his blade and she wears mock terror on her face. He must have read it. "There doesn't have to be any more death, you are still young Xi…there is so much ahead of you-."

"Do not use that nickname…you do not deserve the right to say it. What is wrong…afraid to get beat by a teenager?" She looks around at her men and they laugh.

"I see there is no choice…very well, but just to be clear no more death." He takes a stance and she holds out her ruby coated blade with a twinkle in her eye.

"Alright, but it takes the fun out of it…your move." Xifeng watches him closely and as he strikes she strikes forward.

* * *

"Mushu…wake up!" Mulan could hear the fighting going on outside and knew that Xifeng had finally found her. It wasn't like she was running…but…she also was trying to calm down the fighting since Shan Yu had been imprisoned for his deeds against China. The Emperor, along with her and Shang gave strong encouraging words that led others to believe of his villainy…those who had not seen it first hand.

"Mulan can't you see I'm sleeping, Guardian Dragon, ring a bell?" Mushu was the dragon who had helped her save China years ago, now he pretty much slept around given there was nothing he could do.

"Mushu…this is serious, Xifeng is here and she is looking to stir up trouble." Mulan hurries about the room placing on her armor and tying her dark hair behind her head. She had let it grow out a bit since cutting it here and there to shorten it.

"Relax…she is probably just playing at your nerves girl, so, relax and…wait…you said she is here?" Mushu bolts from his bed and scrambles about. "We gotta move fast…have to…cause a distraction get you to safety-."

"I'm not running…you are." Mulan finds what she is looking for as she hands Mushu the cage she normally keeps her 'lucky' cricket in.

"Wait, what, no you can't be serious…you know how much she don't like you for putting her daddy away, mean guy he was, why do this?" He listens to what the cricket has to say but he has no time to argue with him.

"If I don't go out there she will hurt Shang…and I will only blame myself for how that will turn out. I want you to go to Auradon and tell Lonnie…that her father and I have been captured and she is not to come for us…got it?"

"Mulan, please, reconsider…you have no idea if she will spare you. I can cause a distraction and you can get Shang and we get out of this all together…like the good ole days remember?" Mushu was sweet, but, she knew what she had to do.

"She is not going to kill me or Shang…not if what she wants is to be accomplished. Please Mushu, look after Lonnie and make sure she stays safe. I-I'll figure something out…I always do right?" She leans down and kisses his head and pulls back as she sheaths her sword.

Mulan doesn't look back to see if Mushu is still there…she trusts him and knows he will honor her request. Pushing the tent flap away she walks out.

* * *

Xifeng smiles as she catches sight of China's heroine, the one who had saved China not once but a few times at least. She had gotten older but somehow like Shang managed to keep in shape and beat down the weathers and cracks that age usually displayed.

"Fa Mulan…I've been savoring this meeting for a long time now. How have you been, well I imagine? I see you are still holding onto the days of yesterday wearing that same old honor when you dressed as a man. I imagine that really confused things for your husband. Anyway…here we are…ready to fight-."

"I do not wish to fight Xifeng…it will only complicate a plan you no doubt wish to make use of me for, is that not right?" Xifeng could see that Mulan was on top of things here.

"You are quite clever…I forget that about you. Bring out Shang." She smiles at Mulan's reaction as a beaten man is brought out, eye closed over as there are several open cut wounds on his body.

"Shang!" She rushes forth and Xi holds up a hand halting any man who dare stop her. She hurdles over to him and clutches him in her arms as she strokes his face. "What have you done?"

"I gave him a lesson…turns out he survived a lot more than I gave him credit for. Now Mulan…if you will offer up your sword we will move from this dreary camp, this existence if you can even call it that. You sent your daughter away to Auradon…a good call…I never did like her. Let us go back home boys…we have what we came for."

Xifeng began walking away as Mulan's sword is taken from her. She often did wonder about Lonnie, but, she imagined she had dulled all her training away at that school. Soon father, soon you will be free…and your revenge will be complete.

 **Authors note:** So, you guys still with me? Looks like the sins of the father have passed on to Xifeng and she intends on freeing her father…with the help of China's own Fa Mulan. Mushu heads to Auradon in hopes of finding Lonnie. And can Jay shed his flirting behavior? Next chapter more young love.


	3. Chapter 3 Struggle to get it right

CH.3: Struggle to get it right

Lonnie had not turned around that night because she was fighting back tears. She hated doing this to Jay but really what other option did she have? His flirtatious habits seemed to have all the girls wrapped around his finger…even she found herself drawn in by his powerful personae. However…she also knew that she had strength to her that the other girls did not have and knew to pull back before she was lost in those eyes, lost in the way his body felt pressed against her on the dance floor…or the way he stepped down as Captain to allow her on the team.

Once the festive night had ended and they were back on campus she settled into her nightgown and lost herself to her dreams. Normally her dreams were peaceful but she couldn't quite shake the feeling of ill rest…could her bad feelings have to do with her last communication from her parents? Rose by parents Fa Mulan and Shang she was taught to be strong and never let her character waver…be all she could be and more.

She had been planning for a bit to visit China…have a family reunion. Most of the students here had their parents with them but her parents had opted to stay in China and keep it safe. Lonnie had argued with her parents…particularly her mother on why she should stay when peace had been held in China for several long years now. No one was fighting…the land was quite content and full of rich harvest and there was little need for weapons given Shan Yu was locked away.

She had to admit her words were a bit harsh and looking back now she wished she had phrased certain words better. China was a land far away and it held so much to her past…to her parent's past that it was worth taking a trip. Lonnie loved being with her friends and she knew how it was for her friends to go back home…how difficult it was for them, but, for Lonnie she felt like a piece of her was locked away from her.

Morning had come and she lifts her head feeling like she had cried her eyes out. It takes a bit for her eyes to adjust but when they do they see a lizard on her bed.

"Good morning sunshine…how we feeling, good? I bet you do, now, I don't want you to be alarmed…but you should see your eyes…"

"Ahhh!" Lonnie swats at him sending him off the bed and she races for the bathroom as she closes the door shut behind her. "I swear Jay if this is some sort of practical joke…not funny!"

"Who is Jay? Is he a guy you have a crush on or done something wrong…cause if he has I am going to whoop his butt some. What it can happen? What do you mean I scared her…you were chirping all night, yeah yeah…I'll go talk to her."

Who was he talking to? Wait…he could talk? She hears him approaching the door and she tries to calm her beating heart.

"Go away…whatever you are…if you were placed in here or had a spell cast on you to talk my friend can help you." Lonnie keeps still and she hears him speak again.

"I will have you know I have been speaking for a long time…a gift I would not give up for all the chicken and crickets around, yeah you heard me, that is what happens when I get no sleep. Look, my name is Mushu, I am a dragon…a handsome dragon and I come from China-."

"Mushu, aren't you a little small to be a dragon?' Lonnie opens the door and she looks down to see him holding his hips.

"I'm big as I want to feel…big as my enemies believe me to be. Look, I did not travel all the way here to talk dragon, lizards love doing that…anyway reason I am here is your mother and father have been captured by Xi-."

"Xifeng has my parents?!" Lonnie opens the door and Mushu falls onto his back. "Sorry. Now…about my family…what happened?"

"Yeah yeah I am telling her, no I do not want you telling her. Xifeng launched a surprise attack on your family while they were in camp…turns out Xifeng is not scared of shedding some…you know this is difficult even talking…do you have something to eat?"

"Uh yeah…I think I have something from the party," Lonnie heads over to where a mini fridge was set up. She gets some hotdogs she had brought with her and hands him one. Mushu wolfs it down and she takes a seat on her bed. Her parents…and…Xifeng?

"Mmm…those are some tasty dogs. Anyway you see…Xifeng managed to beat your father and your mother realized what was at stake ad sent me to warn you…not to save them, you are to stay put and I'm to look after you-."

"Wait…my mother doesn't want me saving her?" Lonnie frowns a bit at that. "I've been wanting to go to China for so long…and…there is this emptiness inside me and I've been away from my parents for so long…it is not fair to ask of me to not do anything-."

"Cri-Kee…enough…I can only stand so much of your badgering. Oh and before you think me crazy that there is Cri-Kee, say hi Cri-Kee." Lonnie looks over at the cricket companion who chirps a bit.

"Hi, can't believe I'm saying hi to a cricket…shows how much I'm out of it. Look Mushu, I remember my mother telling me when I was younger you were our Guardian Dragon…so…why didn't you protect my parents?"

Mushu had an indignation settle over his features and he folds his arms before he lets out a breath. She can tell that this is eating at him and she wishes to retract her statement…much of her behavior built upon her tension of fighting her feelings for Jay and her parents whom were captured by a girl who she only remembered being cruel and liked to pull her pigtails.

"I will have you know I did not like being sent off one bit…or the fact that Mulan did not plan to fight Xifeng. However given her situation she had no choice…and…given that I am a Guardian Dragon to your family it extends to you."

"So in short…you're my babysitter?" Lonnie heaves a sigh as she lays on her back. The cricket was chirping sympathetically and she offers a smile, weak, but it was something.

"I know, not pleasant to think of…and hey…given all these teenagers I'd rather be back in China in my own bed, doing Guardian Dragon stuff…but we make the best of this, you know? C'mon, cheer up, how about we have ourselves a little party…invite some of your friends…get the band going-."

Lonnie sits upright on the bed, her nightgown moving about her figure as she grips the edge of the bed. "Why should I be partying when my parents are being tortured or worse at the hands of the daughter of Shan Yu? I-I can't just stand by and do nothing…no…worse than nothing, having the ability to do something but restrained from doing anything!"

"Calm down…oh wait…I remember Mulan not liking that word, chill girl…no need to get fired up now, and trust me I know a little about fire…hey I may be no spring chicken but I can still spark a few flames Cri-Kee."

Lonnie fights past the rising panic, the unsettlement of her situation as she walks to her door and opens it…only to find Jay standing there.

"Hey Lonnie, I, uh…is this a bad time?" Jay stands there awkwardly and she wonders what he is getting on about. Her cheeks are flushed though and she realizes even with her dislike of his flirting she could not hide away from the way his smile makes her face light up and her heart racing.

"Yes, no, what are you doing here?" Lonnie folds her arms and she tries to get Mushu's words out of her mind.

"Right, um, I gave a lot of what you said some careful thought…and…you were right. However, I also want you to know that I meant what I said…I'm not going anywhere. I care for you Lonnie…and…no girl means the world to me than you do…which…standing outside your room may make this awkward…"

"Jay now is not a good time…" Lonnie hates this as she knows he is pouring his heart out to her, but, given her emotional crisis it was hard to really focus on this.

"Right…I get it; sorry to take up your time, I guess I'll be seeing you…" Jay offers a smile as he begins to head off.

"Go after him girl…you know, I had a hand in your mom and dad getting together. Stay out of this Cri-Kee…and that was only once…they got back together didn't they? Look you need something to get your mind off your mom and dad, ok that came out wrong, look I saw the way that boy looked at you, you care about him don't you? Go on…we'll be here when you get back."

Lonnie debates for a bit before she goes rushing after Jay. He had already rounded the corner and she was still in her nightgown. "Jay!"

Jay slows down as he turns around to look at her. Lonnie can't control her feet as she rushes into him in a tackle sending the two to the floor. Lying on top of him she feels her cheeks flush and she tries to say something…anything but it is kind of difficult. When he reaches up brushing her hair aside she smiles. "Lonnie…you mean the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt you-."

"I can't do this…sorry…" Lonnie gets off him and she is about to leave when she feels his hand on her arm.

"Lonnie…you know you can tell me anything right? You have been to the Isle of the Lost, you have heard stories of it and our life…I'm an open book where you can ask me anything and I would tell you. Even if we are just friends…I'm always in your corner-."

Lonnie began to cry then…and she felt herself pressing against him, her head resting against his shoulder and his hand is placed on her back. "My parents are captured…and I don't know what to do…"

Jay says nothing…and…she doesn't know why but it means so much to her. Just him being there…it means the world to her. Hugging him tight she shuts her eyes tight and waits for the sadness to disappear.

"Well…only one thing to do…we have to go save them." Jay's words lift her head and she shares a look with him. And her determination to go home soars.

 **Authors note:** A sweet moment or two with these two and in the next chapter we go back to China as Mulan and Xifeng face off.


	4. Chapter 4 Torture and reflect

CH.4: Torture and reflect

"Augh! Ahhhh!" The screams of Shang reached Mulan's ears perfectly and every piercing blow they did to him struck a blow to her. After they had arrived at Xifeng's camp she had been bound with her back to a pole, her legs nearly giving out from under her given how long they traveled and with very little food or water. Her head was hard to keep up and even now Shang was being tortured…why…because Xifeng ordered it to happen.

"Xifeng…this is getting you nowhere, let him go, you only require my assistance in what you hope to achieve." Mulan barely recognized her voice, raspy as it was and she felt like she had said it many times on their way here.

Xifeng was Shan Yu's only daughter, in fact his only child. Whoever the poor woman was that bore this child she imagined it was by little choice of the matter. It was hard to believe that any sane woman would…do the deed with him. Shan Yu was known as a Tyrant, a bully, in short what he wanted he got. Mulan had thought she had seen the last of him after Mushu had sent him flying off…but…seems that wasn't the end of his story.

The two of them would cross blades many times after that…though…they would not meet again till after she had wed Shang after a few mishaps and Mushu's delegation in the matter. Suffice to say they had the wedded bliss she had always dreamed of…but…turns out Shan Yu showed up and on their honeymoon nonetheless. He presented a present to them…and…she was none too pleased by the dead carcass of an animal. Shan Yu would put China in an unrest of sorts and after fighting him on top of a mountain she thought she saw his body fall and one would think that'd be the end.

Years later though a battle on the plains would happen and Mulan, Shang, and the Emperor's full might met him. Turns out Shan Yu had brought his daughter along, and, Mulan and Shang at the time had their daughter with them as well…Lonnie. It was not the place to bring someone so young but they had been busy of late and wanted to show her what they did.

Xifeng and Lonnie would go off…but…it was clear Xifeng was not the nicest individual. She knows that one should not judge based on parentage as that was unfair, but, the way she pulled her daughter's hair and taunted her brought the protective momma out of her. When their children parted and were placed out of harm's way it was clear there would be no peace or treaty of sort signed.

It was that day on the battlefield that Mulan saw Shan Yu's daughter step before her dad as Mulan intended to land the fatal blow. Shan Yu did not deserve to live only to cause more chaos than needed. And yet, in those eyes she saw a person…not the daughter of a monster but an actual person. Stilling her hand she instead brings Shan Yu before the court of the Emperor and he was sentenced for his crimes. Xifeng did not appreciate her daddy being sent away…in fact in those eyes she saw hate. Lonnie would bear a brunt of her dislike and after a bit she and Shang had agreed to send Lonnie to Auradon in hopes that a chance at a normal life would free her of war and what would be Xifeng's lament for her father's imprisonment.

"I could let him go, but, where would the fun be in that? I intend on making him suffer…so you suffer in turn. I could easily just torture you but we both know Shang would break, his lips would slip anything I asked of him. And here is the funny thing…I'm just biding my time before I enact my plan, what you two hold in terms of information…I do not seek."

Mulan found this to be the worst of situations they could have found themselves. An enemy who wants information can be bargained with…an enemy with a set plan but does not require information is only biding their time and can cut deeper…make it last longer. Swallowing she struggles against her binding but figures Xifeng made sure it would be strong enough to hold her.

"You need the both of us…but…to what end?" Mulan was still trying to wrap her head around this.

"In order to enter the area where my dad is held…I require his rank, and your presence to get me there. If I show up with only him it may look good from the whole Military like standpoint but it does little due to not having the one who defeated Shan Yu. Think of it like a double lock…each of you plays a role and if I just let one of you go it leaves me nowhere."

Mulan hates to admit it but Xifeng has this figured out. The way she, Shang, and the Emperor had set things up was to create a two lock system made up of two of China's most important heroes in order to free Shan Yu. The plan was to someday release him once enough time had passed and they had created measures in securing peace and maybe having hunted down the last of his group thus giving him no one to turn to. That was the plan…but…she had no idea that Xifeng would be resourceful enough to carry this all out.

"Torture me then…in his place. Please…you have done enough to him. He is my husband, father to my child, my lover…if he is too drained he will certainly die. Feed him, give him something drink…we both know you want to torture me."

Mulan pleaded with her and she could see Xifeng heavily considering her offer. With a snap of her finger one of her men comes over and as she whispers to him he nods his head and heads off. "Very well, he shall be taken care of…you on the other hand, ooh, this is going to last some."

Mulan is not afraid…she steels her fear away to the deepest part of her and her head is held high though it feels like sagging some. Xifeng walks over to a table where shiny silvery steel of sharpness glints off what light there is. As Xifeng picks up a knife she walks over and with one fluid motion draws blood on her cheek. Mulan stifles any cry she may have…much to Xifeng's satisfaction.

"You are made of some of the toughest lores there is out there Fa Mulan. However I will make you crack, and trust me, my father taught me all the tricks in the book." Xifeng cuts her again and Mulan fights back the tears…though it is hard to really cry given how dried up she was. Her body shudders each time the knife makes contact with her skin and her eyes eventually shut as she screams out loud.

* * *

Xifeng was cleaning off her blade when she sees Heng proceeding over to her. "Shang is being treated for his wounds and being fed as requested. How is Mulan holding up?"

Xifeng shrugs as she examines the knife she holds. "Five, six hours at least I've been in there and I have cut open her flesh as far as I can without breaking any vein open. Turns out she managed to keep it together, no tears, no whimper…she just let out one scream at the end. I want you to see about someone treating her wounds…last thing I want is to turn up at the prison with damaged hero goods."

"I will see to it. Xi, um, do you think our fathers would be proud of what we are doing?" Xifeng examines Heng as he stands there awkwardly. He has a slight mustache and his brown hair is tied behind his back in a ponytail. He is long and lanky and his brows are a bit bushy. He is quite fluid in his movements considering his body type and she would not trust anyone else as her second.

"I do believe they would be, no, I know they would be proud of us. Heng, we are almost there, once Shan Yu is free we will change China for the better. Go, do what I ask, I need some time alone to think and meditate on the events to come."

Heng nods his head and leaves her. Xifeng takes a breath and goes to her quarters as she drops her clothing wearing a cloth over her chest and changes into some comfortable shorts of sorts as she sits with her legs crossed under her. Taking a breath she reaches up letting her black hair fall to her shoulders and she issues a restrained breath before letting control loosen and she lets all the tenseness out. Memories then come to her.

* * *

"My name is Lonnie…what is yours?" Xifeng was younger and she had her dark hair cut short. Her eyes focused on the girl before her with pigtails and she looked like she still had that stubborn weight that most children shed at a certain point.

"I'm Xifeng…my friends call me Xi, not that we are friends. I am told your mommy and daddy are people who would do my daddy harm if push comes to shove." She studies her.

"My mommy and daddy only wish for China to be in peace…your daddy seems to want things differently though. Perhaps though they can work things out. I am told war is bad…killing is bad-."

"Your parents sound like blind fools." Xifeng and see Lonnie trying to muster up the courage to argue but Xi merely holds up a hand. "Spare it…I don't care. By the way…what is with these pigtails anyway?"

"My mommy does it for me…aren't they cute?' Lonnie beams a smile and Xi just finds it disgusting.

"I think they are dumb, however, pigs will be pigs I suppose." Xi smiles seeing this score a hit with her.

"I'm not a pig…mommy says that beauty is within and that people who judge you are-." Lonnie jumps back as Xi advances on her and she laughs.

"Go ahead; what were you going to say? If you believe that you are a fool, no, you are gullible. Who in their right mind could love someone with this?" She walks over placing a hand on her stomach and this causes the girl to whimper.

"Stop it…why are you being so mean?" Lonnie looks at her but Xi just smirks. Walking over she pulls on her pigtails and this causes the girl to cry. She keeps her like this though as she whispers in her ear:

"In this world mean conquers the weak…while the weak bow down to those who do not hesitate in taking what they want. Say I wanted this cute little bow you wear, I would take it…and all you would do is cry and call out for mommy. Remember…someday much like our parents we will face each other, tell me, will you cry like you are doing now?" Xi releases her as she walks off.

* * *

Xifeng smiles at that memory and wonders how soft Lonnie has become. She knew she had been sent away, a good thing too given if she had stayed what it would mean for them. Xifeng would not kill Mulan or Shang…but…Lonnie was another matter.

"I believe rest is in order…tomorrow we begin work on the plan." Xifeng goes to her bed and as she settles down low to the ground she looks up at the ceiling. Her lids do not close for a while, her mind formulating a plan and for some reason something does not sit well with her. It is hard coming up with what, but, for now her eyes do close and a smile forms on her lips.

 **Authors note:** A little torture and flashback to set up Xifeng, an original character to add to the roster of the Disney villain children. She is quite the piece of work…is she not? Heng is no doubt related to that mustache guy from Mulan. Anyway next chapter Jay and Lonnie set plans in motion to leave Auradon and head to China.


	5. Chapter 5 No longer in Auradon

CH.5: No longer in Auradon

Jay stood in his room after his 'run in' with Lonnie, though she did more of the running then he did and they shared an actual genuine moment. He was still in a daze standing there in his room before realizing what needs to be done. Lonnie's parents were captured and it was up to them to go and save them. That being said though time was of the essence and as he scrambles around the room throwing random stuff into his bag he doesn't even hear the door open behind him.

"Going somewhere Jay?" He was usually good on knowing when someone snuck up on him but somehow he had shut off those senses so he jumped.

"Carlos, dude, nice job on sneaking up on me…didn't even hear you. Far as going somewhere, well, yes and no…yes I am going somewhere…no you may not know where it is." Jay snaps his fingers figuring he'd need to bring his boxers as he didn't' know how long a trip it would be.

"I take it this trip is going to be long right? You will probably need someone to cover for you right?" Jay had figured…but…didn't really think Carlos or anyone else should giving how much trouble they could get into if found out.

"Carlos, I wouldn't, I mean I'd really like to…but…" Jay rubs the back of his head and Carlos just shoots him a grin.

"Jay, we're best buds…we've always had each other's back. You covered for me when I snuck out to listen to that band on the Isle of the Lost, remember? We're rotten to the core…a pact that we would always stick together, yes back then it was our attempt to stay evil forever but now we're doing good here. So is this a trip for one or is Lonnie going to?"

Jay blushes and realizes he has done so and Carlos wears a triumphant smile. "It isn't like that, I mean, we're just friends and…what about you and Jane?'

"Uh hello…we're dating, plus, she let me take her home. There is no kiss yet as Jane doesn't want to rush it, which is fine and all…still at least I know where I stand. Does Lonnie like you back?"

Jay closes his bag as he sits there on his bed. "It is…complicated. Lonnie seems to like me, but, I imagine in the back of her head she is guarding her heart…making sure I don't flake out on her or flirt with more girls."

"Yeah, I mean with the girls back on the Isle…you ever going to tell her about that incident?" Carlos was alluding or hinting at that time in his life…and…to be perfectly honest he had completely forgotten about it till now.

"Oh yeah, that incident, no…she does not need to know that. Look man, if you are sure about covering for me-."

"Dude, trust me, I got your back. So…what should I tell Fairy Godmother about your disappearance and what should I tell Mal and Evie?" Carlos plops onto his own bed and rests on his elbow looking at him.

Jay rises from his bed, a bit restless; his mind was racking for ideas and it was kind of difficult, given there were two groups of people to tell. "Tell Fairy Godmother that I have some sort of cold that happens everytime this year I got from the island and I can't be around people. Tell Mal and Evie I went with Lonnie to visit her parents."

Carlos stares at him gape mouthed but Jay doesn't really say anything more than that. He has his bag slung over his shoulder and he looks around the room…not sure when he will be here again. China was not a skip and hop away, not that he skipped, no that was not cool.

"Man, you two aren't even…and you are visiting her parents? That is a big step…and not a lot of foundation worked on as well. You aren't even sure that you…unless you do…dude do you l-."

"I have to get going Carlos…oh…and don't come after us…this is sort of a private thing." Jay hoped this would dissuade him from doing something that they had done with Ben in going after Mal. Besides, he and Lonnie got this.

"Hmm, alright, you have my word as your roommate and bestie. Good luck." The two hug it out, not too long as bros didn't take forever on their hugs and with that he leaves the room.

* * *

Jay would meet up with Lonnie in a special room with several inactive portals set up. Each one held a certain location to a world that was unable to be entered at this time. It was through Fairy Godmother's wand that they would light up thus making that world accessible. Right now China remained one of those worlds unable to be traveled to.

"The only time these portals are active is when it is family visiting day. Some of the kids here have parents living in their original world and only on parent day are they allowed through. A kid or teen must have permission from Fairy Godmother to go to their birth home. So, I'm sure she won't miss this for long."

Lonnie pulls out the wand and Jay feels like this would be a move she wouldn't do, however, given how she did blackmail them into going with them to the Isle he could see she had some rotten to the core attitude about her, he was loving it. "Lonnie…when did you-?"

"I only borrowed it…not like I plan on bringing it with us and all." Lonnie says a few words and the portal opens up revealing China to them.

"Wait…if we don't have the wand to open the portal back up…how will we get home?" Lonnie gives him a look and he wonders what she has up her sleeve.

"Trust me…I have a plan, but, I can't reveal it to you at this time. So, you ready to go visit a new world?" Lonnie holds out her hand to him and he swallows a bit before reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, let's do this…so…on there?" Jay is about to count but Lonnie throws him forward and he flails his arms out as he feels the sticky substance the portal is made of and he lets out a yell that seems to sound further away than it was. Turning his body he sees Lonnie jump in after him and she manages to throw the wand back through the portal before spinning about.

"This is awesome right? I imagine the daughter of Alice would know what it feels like to fall through a door. This is known as liquid traversal, it is a containment spell that allows someone to pass through to another world without carrying any containment or the works. It also helps them from falling down on a rough landing."

"You did your studying, I am impressed. So where exactly are we going?" Jay looks over at her and then notices her opening her bag and he sees a red lizard and a cricket.

"So…is this your honey bun of a man, I think you could have done better. Hello, name is Mushu and this is Cri-Kee. Now far as where we are going I hope it is to where I last saw Mulan. Of course travel like this is unknown to me…so…Lonnie any idea where we are heading?"

"Oh, right, of course…um…truth be told this is kind of new to me. I did a little studying before and while I know this was a way I took when I was younger…I might have forgotten that the field of liquid and stuff elates fear or keeps it down enough and it stems any memory of the travel itself. If a villain tries to take this path it will render them incapable of proceeding without damaging their mental being."

"You know…I'm already beginning to forget this stuff…what was it you were talking about again?" Jay sees Lonnie about to speak again but when she catches him smiling she laughs.

"Oh, that is so clever Jay, really smart of you. Look, we should be landing…there!" Jay turns his body about and notices a village.

"Uh, Lonnie that is not where I last saw Mulan…in fact…that is-." Mushu doesn't finish and Jay was still trying to ask who that was but didn't have the chance as they leave the silver like liquid and wind up disappearing.

* * *

Jay feels sore and he looks around and notes he is in a room. He is not wearing a shirt and he notices his bag is missing from his person. "Ugh…my head…where am I?"

"Oh he is awake…and so handsome," Jay looks over and then jumps up as he sees a rather big boned lady standing over him. She had a bit of weight to her and she is flushed as she holds a fan before her face.

"Oh yes, quite dreamy…are those real?' He then notes a male who appears tall and lean and Jay has to admit this was the first time a guy had hit on him.

"Hmph, he is not my type, though he would be fun to wrestle with." Another female, a little shorter than the other two folds her arm over her chest and squares her eyes at him.

"Hi, ladies…and…sir…would you perchance know where my clothes are?" Jay wasn't one to cover up given he worked on his body from dancing and other work out routines, but, right now he felt like he needed a shirt feeling underdressed.

"You'll get your clothes back…but first…we need some answers. Are you single?" The teen girl who asked, he imagined she was teen stood there with her hands clasped before her.

"Oh, um, right now yes…but…I may have my eye on someone," Jay rubs the back of his head and while he sees disappointment in her eyes he also sees recognition that it could be something special. She reminded him of someone though…someone he had once…ok not going there, it wasn't how he felt now given how much he had learned about himself living in Auradon and experiencing so much…but his days on the Isle were still bugging him and who he used to be.

"Alright, so, you don't look like you come from here so…where are you from?' The girl who was a bit shorter than the others had some muscle build to her and she could no doubt flatten him if he responded or looked at her the wrong way.

"I come from Auradon…it is pretty far from here and it is where a lot of children of the heroes of lore, such as Lonnie the daughter of Mulan goes to school." He sees a flash of recognition in their eyes, all three of them this time.

"Lonnie…hey we know her!" The taller of the group says, his face lit up and he bounces a bit on his heels. "Our parents speak of Mulan all the time and how they helped her save China by dressing as women, my father always did have a flair of sorts…I guess that is how my parents got together."

Jay found himself at a loss…but…then again there were still so many untold stories he did not know about from Lonnie. The two of them were not dating, were not the three words that most couples express…and…friendship wise they weren't so close that these things were second nature. He wished they were closer…but…aside from the party and a few other incidents the two of them had no time to bond.

"Are your dads around?" Jay isn't sure if he is allowed off the bed or not at this point. The girls exchange looks, correction, the girls and guy exchange looks, he was not judging with the guy.

"They went on a fishing trip and left us in charge of defending the village. These days they don't have a lot to do really…much of their glory days are tales to be told to the younger generation and the Emperor has even invited them to speak to the soldiers from time to time. Sometimes they tend to tell the story differently than how it happened…just for fun."

Jay can understand that. His own father had told stories of what happened with Aladdin and how he had chosen to not kill the street rat or pursue Jasmine romantically for he would not have had Jay then. Jay's mother was no longer around and what memories he did have of her she seemed sad at times…but…he remembered she was always a bright light when things got dark like when he failed to procure goods for their business.

"So…I've answered your questions…" Jay watches as the fuller figured girl goes off to get the clothes and as he stretches he suddenly hears a loud cry.

"They are here! Hide the children and women…get the payment ready!" Jay rushes to the window and no one stops him as he sees several horses gallop into view.

"Who are they?" Jay looks over but sees the three have left him there with his clothes on the ground. Throwing his shirt on he manages to catch up to them and is held back then as Lonnie keeps him from following.

"Those men work for Xifeng. If we so much as intervene it could bring word back to her of our presence and only endanger my parents more-."

"And if we do nothing those three will be hurt! I don't know about you Lonnie, but, those three are the children of heroes of China just as much as your parents. If we let things carry out and they wind up hurt or worse…it is on us cause we could have done something. I know your parents mean the world to you, I get it, but they are tough and Xifeng will likely not do anything to harm them enough to dampen whatever plan she has cooking in that head of hers."

"Boy you'd best hold that tongue of yours…do you know how much Mulan and Shang have sacrificed to keep Lonnie safe? And any harm to them…if it can be avoided…I'm game for that."

Jay looks at the grip that Lonnie has on him and it slowly loosens. "You will need this, but, just know this is on you…I can't show my face." Jay understands and gripping the weapon he hurries on. He doesn't know where this places him with her but he knows one thing for sure…he was not going to let these suffer.

 **Authors note:** I apologize for all this reading you have to do. I try my best to not type so much but my fingers fly and ideas just come. Did anyone else recognize who each child belongs to from the Mulan films? Also just what is Jay hiding in terms of his past that was first hinted at with Carlos and now brought up here? Is Jay's decision to rush to the aide of the three there putting his possible relationship with Lonnie in jeopardy as she states her reason for non-involvement? The name of the shorter female is Wenquian, the female who has some weight to her is Zhenzhen, and the taller male is Hong.


	6. Chapter 6 Band of honor

CH.6: Band of honor

Wenquian strode up to the males on the horse with quite the boldness; in fact, Jay noticed the other two walking a bit slower. These men on the horses looked quite intimidating with their cruel smirks and their untidy hair…or lack of. Their weapons looked pretty sharp and Jay felt like he was marching into the lion's den armed only with his wit. Stopping a few feet or so behind the trio he observes what will happen before jumping in.

"Wenquian, Zhenzhen, and Hong…where are your fathers?" The man in the lead formation asks his voice a bit raspy but it has the added effect of terror that settles over Zhenzhen's face.

"T-They went out fishing…so…w-we're in charge till they get back," Jay notes her tremble and he just wishes he can step in and wipe off that smirk the man wears.

"I see your stutter has returned. What about you Hong, you have anything you wish to say…and I notice you aren't wearing a dress this time-."

"Hey…how about you cram that mouth of yours and let us get down to business." Wenquian shoots a hard stare at the man and does not flinch, in fact, she rather holds herself together remarkably.

"Oh, how could I forget you Wenquian…fearless, bold, not really into boys though huh?" Jay studies her and though he can only see her from behind he notes the tenseness in her shoulders and her feet move forward.

"How about you come off that donkey of yours and say that to my face?!" Her voice holds up her strength but he figures this male knew about them and speaking things that they probably would have wished kept quiet.

"We only came for what you owe us…given how short you were last time, and no, not an attack on your height, what are you like 5'3 or something? Attractiveness goes a long way though, and you three…representing your village…says a lot."

Jay found his hand turn into a fist and he wanted to knock that guy off his horse. However, back on the Isle of the Lost he was the same way…he judged others on who they were involved with or their…weight…and that was a huge character flaw that put his flirting on a good level. Few knew this about him and how he had been against those who loved the same gender and those who had weight to them…and other things. He did it all mostly to fit in but it was how he was raised, in fact, a lot of his character had him seeing women as someone to flirt with and it wasn't what counted on the inside but on the outside.

"This is what we could get…it isn't nearly enough I'm afraid because of the drought we are having." Zhenzhen had disappeared for a bit and returned with a chest that had the currency of China in there. Hong had also gone to fetch some food which didn't seem like a lot.

"I see you three lack the presence of your fathers…they would give us more than that. How are we to feed Xifeng's troops with this…and provide them with the currency to keep going? I should leave some men here to properly motivate you to get more-."

"I think that won't be necessary." Jay finally made himself known stepping out from where he had heard enough.

"I see you hired yourself a bodyguard…not that it will do you any good." Jay watches him send one of his men over on horse and with a swift kick to his face he went down to the ground. Grunting on the impact he lays there getting his bearing and aside from the boot taste he had there was a bit of blood, not a lot to contend with but still…quite the impression.

"You know, how about you try that again…just for good measure." Jay can see that Wenquian was telling him to stand off but he just smiles. He now understood what she had meant when he was not her type, and, he was not hurt surprisingly.

"You have the spring of a wounded animal, very well, give it to him again." Jay waits and as the foot comes towards him he grabs at it and pulls the man off his horse with a thud.

"The thing about a wounded animal is…they do not give up. Now, I suggest you leave this village be…lest you want more of this." Jay pushes his fist into his open palm and the man atop the horse begins to furrow a brow.

"Impetuous brat…do you think I scare easily?" He leaned over the side and dropped off his saddle revealing his height of about 6ft or so. He was broad shouldered and he pulled a sword from his sheath.

"Well…this just bad fast. I guess we are past talking, so, lets dance." Jay reaches down removing the sword from the fallen man's sheath, he won't be needing it after all. Spinning the sword he wiggles his brows at the man who is only infuriated further. As their blades clash he is reminded of his time in R.O.A.R. at Auradon which he had gotten involved in while the Tourney season was over. Each parry, each trust he felt like it was an extension of his entire being.

"You aren't bad…but…you will wear down soon enough." Jay doubts it but he lets him think it anyway. Spinning his body he gets behind him but the man is quick as he brings the blade behind his back blocking it. Jay sighs but continues to fight.

"C'mon…let us fight…this is our home after all." Wenquian rushes into the fray as the other men get off their horses. Jay can see she is quite fast on her feet and apparently very skilled in fighting without a weapon. She went toe to toe with the man she was facing and managed to counter an attack with his sword and frees it from his hand before tossing it to Hong.

"Oh yeah…time to get crazy!" Hong spins the sword with ease and as he fights there is sort of this lanky like movement to him as he is fluid and bends and twists his body in ways the body shouldn't move. The man he fought grew infuriated and Hong eventually knocks his feet out from under him.

Zhenzhen seems a more gentle soul and as Jay fights the man before him he notes she opts for a fan or two. The man laughs at her but she simply smiles and the sudden fear disappears. She moves quite well for one her size, her movement is sort of like an elegant dance. The fans serve to add to this and she attacks him rendering him unable to land a hit and he falls to the ground.

Jay had no idea that these three were so competent in battle and yet here it was…him being proven wrong on first impressions. The man before him seemed quite ticked off by the turn of events but he does not back down. Jay keeps up his attacks but each turn seems to be another dead end with him. Sweat trickled down his body and made his shirt stick to his skin. Suddenly the man disarms him and he spins to the ground from a spin kick.

"Know your place…you aren't even from here and you fight for these people. What do you hope to prove…even to gain? They won't be able to pay you…they are barely able to pay us to keep away. Any last words?"

Jay works his jaw a bit and notes he has a bloody nose. His muscles were sore as this was the most fighting he had with someone who intended him harm. True he had done fighting on the Isle of the Lost…but…in terms of duration and all, yeah, this had him beat. Plus…they weren't aiming to kill him so much on the Isle…if anything they'd be captured in the end.

"Leave him alone!" Jay looks over spotting Lonnie as she strolls into view. Her beauty lost on him and he feels himself unable to say anything. It was clear that Lonnie did not wish to reveal herself and he felt bad for putting her in this position.

"I'm sorry…you shouldn't-." Jay manages to say finally but she looks at him with a sad smile on her face.

"I should be the one sorry…after all…if I do not stand up for those in need it makes me no better than Xifeng who would attack those in need, ridicule and abuse their position. How can I call myself the daughter of two warriors who fought for the people when I refuse to assist…even at the cost of their further torment? I can't let this continue."

"You look familiar…ah yes…I see in your eyes the same fire that burns in your mother's eyes. So you have finally come home…Xifeng will enjoy this. However for now I don't see in not entertaining myself, seeing your potential."

Lonnie just smiles a short stern smile, her hand draws out a sword as she takes a stance. "Go ahead, test me, I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"Oh this is bad…but go girl…show him what you are made of." Mushu calls out. Jay finally notices him beside him. "And yes before you ask I am a dragon…not a lizard, not sure why you people assume that one is based on size when dragons come in all sorts of sizes. And no Cri-Kee your kind do not get any bigger…what do you mean they do?"

Jay ignores him as he looks to Lonnie. She has an inviting stance of sorts and as the man charges at her she side steps him and laughs. This only infuriates him further as he goes close combat style swinging at her. Lonnie brings her blade up in time to parry, her footsteps take her back and this only serves the man's ego further. Lonnie goes for the deadlock, a risky move given his height and power but Lonnie isn't afraid any.

"Foolish girl…you know this will only serve as your downfall…" He grins wickedly but Lonnie just shoots him a tilt of her head.

"Really, cause, you seem to be the one wide open!" Lonnie kicks him down below and he skewers his eyes shut before she pushes him back and as he struggles to keep his grip on his sword he eventually falls down with her blade at his throat. "Now, take your men and go…let this be a lesson that those who bully fall on their butts…and those who are bullied will rise to the occasion."

The man seems to wish to refute this claim but eventually gives the order and his man go to ride out. Jay watches Lonnie walk over and as she helps him to his feet he is drawn to her strength and for a moment the two just stare at each other.

"Should we give you two some privacy?" Wenquian interjects thus ruining the mood, however, it also served to alleviate a lot of the stress so he found himself laughing.

"No, we are good. So, will they be coming back anytime soon?" Jay looks around noting several people who were in hiding came out and a cheer rose up.

"Time will tell. However given the situation you two will need to head out and see if you can catch their trail back to Lonnie's parents. We will inform our fathers on what has transpired here. Go, be quick about it…and…thank you." Hong says and Zhenzhen nods her head.

"We'll be back…and…you three work well together, you carry the honor of this village and your fathers greatly." Jay exchanges a look with Lonnie and together they set out after the horses.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter…more flashbacks. Hope everyone enjoyed more fleshing out of side characters.


	7. Chapter 7 Remembering the good and bad

**Authors note:** This chapter will mostly be set within a flashback or flashbacks I should say. It will again help define a bit of backstory involving Xifeng and more of Mulan. Also you get to see Shan Yu in a cameo.

CH.7: Remembering the good and bad

Mulan nodded her head to the guard as she walks down the hall to where Shan Yu is being held. This was a little after the battle that had been fought on the plains and how she had spared his life, something that ate at her but she refused to let it control her any. What was done was done and if she had to do it over again se would do the same thing. Her footsteps were light and as she nears the place that Shan Yu is held she thinks of his daughter. How will she cope with daddy locked away?

It was clear from her conversation with Lonnie that Xifeng detested her and had made fun of her weight and attacked her pigtails. Mulan was proud of how her daughter did not sink to her level, still, she wondered about Lonnie. It was clear Shan Yu had many followers and if Lonnie were put in a situation where she had to fight…would she? Did Mulan wish for her daughter to become like her…fight for China? The danger and peril of it all did not sit well with her.

Shang and her had considered having other children but there was never enough time and both of their duties kept them busy. When the final guard opens the door for her she strolls in finding Shan Yu with his back to her. "Shan Yu…you wished to see me?"

Shan Yu was a barrel chested male with strong muscular arms and what little hair he had stood up on top of his head. He wore the outfit that all prisoners wore…though few were on a danger level like him. Sometimes a prisoner would be released to work in the field to serve time or other acts of charity to convince the Emperor and a few others that he or she was ready to be brought back among the people.

"Fa Mulan…you honor me with your presence. I must say if not for these…you would be dead where you stood." He turns around and she notes the shackles on his feet and the bindings that keep his hands together.

"How long are you going to keep this up Shan Yu? Do you want to live in here for the rest of your life? Think of Xifeng…she needs her father-."

"Xifeng is a strong girl…she will be just fine. Speaking of her…I would wish for you to raise her, perhaps your influence would help her from going down the road I have-."

"Whoa, hold it, I'm not sure I heard you correctly…you want me to raise your child? Shan Yu no offense, no, there is offense…and I do not like being asked to raise another person's child. Your child Xifeng has harassed my girl…insulted her on her weight and pulled on her pigtails. How much of raising have you committed to her…for this sort of behavior is that of a child wanting her daddy's attention-."

Shan Yu lunges at her but the shackles keep him in place and she does not even flinch. "How dare you say such things about Xifeng…she is an impressive young female…and…she can say what she wants, nothing wrong with speaking your mind-."

"There is a time and place to speak your mind and those words were clearly an attack on Lonnie's character. Look…surely her mother-."

"Xifeng's mother is dead…and…none of my men can care for a child for they do not know how to care for one so small and vulnerable. Mulan, say what you will about my character for I can take it…but…Xifeng needs someone to tutor her, mentor her so she can make it in this world. Once she reaches a certain age you can let her go…I will not hold it against you nor will Xifeng."

Mulan felt like he was backing her into a corner. She really hated Shan Yu, and yet, while Xifeng's antics were not pleasing to witness or hear…she also knew the girl had no one. Perhaps in some sense taking her in would allow her to spend more time on her and save her from the fate her father was having right now.

"Very well Shan Yu…I will…take your daughter into my household. I am not sure how Shang or Lonnie will feel, but, someone has to play the role of parent to her so might as well be me-."

"Thank you Fa Mulan, you do me great service. Now before you take her away from me I would like some time alone with her." Mulan calls to Xifeng and she smiles at her but the girl just shoots her this cold smile…followed by stomping on her foot which she could have done without. Leaving the two alone she felt like should have stayed close by…but…she also wished to give father and daughter privacy so she goes to seek out Lonnie and tell her the 'good' news.

* * *

Mulan would immediately regret taking Xifeng in as she notes the way she acts. When they are together eating a meal she seems to be calm, rather quiet but she does nothing to really give her reason to yell. Xifeng spent a lot of her nights looking off into the distance at night…her dark hair falling to her shoulders and each day Mulan saw her grow more fiercely independent.

One such afternoon she found her daughter with an apple on her head and Xifeng holding a bow with an arrow notched on the string. It seemed innocent at first and Mulan would turn to leave…but something did not seem right about her form, the way the bow was held. It seemed like with the apple on the head the natural course would be for the arrow to be aimed higher…but instead Xifeng had the arrow aimed more towards…heavens no, she was going to kill her daughter.

"Xi no!" Mulan reacts instantly rushing over and aiming the bow another way so the arrow launches and sticks to the tree. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I was merely testing Lonnie's courage…it wasn't like I was going to pull. Lonnie did this of her own choice; I did not force her hand in standing there." Xifeng spoke smugly like she was overreacting…but she knew what she saw.

"It is alright mother…Xi wouldn't' hurt me," Lonnie tries to offer but Mulan can't help shake the feeling of dread if she had come too late. As the two go off to play she can't stop shaking, what if she had come to find Lonnie bleeding from that arrow that should have been in the apple?

Mulan wants to let this be…but…something tells her this is just the beginning of the trouble ahead in taking in a villain's kid.

* * *

One day Mulan was looking for Lonnie…seeing if she would like to go horseback riding with; after all, Khan was getting restless these days. So after looking around the house she goes outside and finding Khan she saddles him up, much to his pleasure as he moves his head about.

"Something is not sitting right with this Khan, we need to find Lonnie." Her horse understands her concern and once she has her feet in the stirrups she feels Khan leap into action. The two of them set out and once Khan has her scent they move off to where they find Xi holding Lonnie under water.

Mulan immediately jumps off her horse and not losing any momentum she reaches for the back of Xi's head pulling her back. "Hey…watch the hair…"

"Don't tell me what to do…now what were you doing to my daughter?" She looks down seeing Lonnie catch her breath as water runs down her face.

"Mom, Xi was just helping me hold my breath is all. How long did I hold it for Xi?" Lonnie was barely able to breathe and Mulan didn't know if she was overreacting or not.

"Oh long enough…you nearly have me beat. You keep that up and you'll be able to last under water so no enemy can find you. See, your daughter was not in any danger. You should take some time to look over a situation before leaping in." Xi aims a smile at her and helps Lonnie dry off.

Mulan furrows a brow not entirely sure how to take that. All she did know as she went to join Khan was that in her heart she knew what she saw…and…she would not forget it anytime soon.

* * *

Time would prove her right and one day she was walking along when she heard the sound of someone throwing up. She felt her mother instinct kick in figuring that Lonnie or Xifeng had ate something bad, which couldn't be the case as their food was healthy. Controlling her thoughts she finds Lonnie there puking into the toilet.

"Lonnie, baby, what is wrong?" Mulan felt worry hanging around and these days it seemed to not want to leave.

"Mom…it is…ugh…alright…ulp…" Lonnie manages to say and Mulan feels that is the exact opposite of this situation. Lonnie was wearing her nightgown and she was…wait…was her finger down her throat?

"Lonnie…why are you intentionally making yourself throwup?" Mulan questions her. She used her voice when Lonnie did something wrong or was holding something from her. She felt this sort of behavior was not like her.

"Xifeng told me that if I did this I would lose weight…she says no guy would want a chubby girl…" Lonnie's voice choked a bit and Mulan knelt down beside her…before she starting throwing up again.

"Oh baby…why do you even listen to her? Xifeng was raised by a hard and cruel man who judged women based on their role and no doubt what they dressed in or their weight. You are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you in their life. If they can't accept you for who you are…they are not worth it. When you are done I'll fix you something to help get that taste out of your mouth."

"Ok mom…ulp…and could you not tell Xifeng you knew of this?" Mulan gets to her feet and doesn't say a word. Xifeng was really starting to work her last nerve. However when she found her she seemed to be outside once again looking off into the distance.

"How is Lonnie?" She doesn't turn to greet her but Mulan figures she knows. "I hope she is feeling well…perhaps-."

"You stay away from my daughter Xi…or I swear-." Mulan had no weapon on her and given how young Xi was she probably didn't realize what she was doing to Lonnie. Xi and Lonnie were a few years or so apart…and…given Xi's level of awareness and stand in life she was moving at a pace that Lonnie was not; which wasn't a bad thing really. Lonnie was learning to be a kid…to explore and experience life at its fullest. Xi was restless and in a rush to learn things. The lessons alone that Mulan taught her she handled with ease always bored and looking for the next challenge.

"You took me in…and I do appreciate what you are doing for me, truly. Do not worry…I will leave soon enough and be out of your hair." Xi's defiance overwhelmed Mulan but as Shang said she was just rebelling after coming from a father who instilled upon her much of his rage and displeasure with how things turned out for him in the world.

Mulan would leave her there but far did she know the last straw was coming sooner than she expected.

* * *

A wailing piercing cry shattered her sleep and this time Shang heard it too. The two of them rush to get their weapons feeling that someone may have broken into their home intent on killing them or worse…taking Lonnie away. The two had made quite a bit of powerful enemies…and Shan Yu still had influence from behind bars.

"It was Lonnie…but…what would make her scream out? Nightmares?" Shang inquires as he grabs his sword.

"I have a feeling Lonnie would not be screaming out if it were nightmares…no…I have a feeling Xi is involved. You have not seen what she is capable of…and the moment I brought her into our home it has been one thing after another."

"Let us not jump to conclusions Mulan, let us first investigate and see what is the matter." Shang seems to want to see this, fine, let him see she was right about this.

The two of them head to her room and as they find her they notice she is holding her pigtails in her hands. There is blood there from where someone had used a knife to cut through. "Baby…what happened?"

Lonnie was sniffling and barely keeping it together. Mulan knew that feeling; she had done the same thing with her own hair but had done it in a way that was less forced. It was clear who was responsible and she immediately leaves not waiting for an explanation. Lonnie had gone ahead with a lot of what Xi had told her…never once suspecting the malice, or if she had thought it she did not voice it aloud. Did Xi threaten her daughter?

Mulan finds Xi standing where she had that night looking in the distance. "Xifeng…you have harmed my daughter, you have tried to kill her…why?"

"Shan Yu was your enemy…so unto me the daughter of you will be my enemy. This is just a taste of what is to come, my suggestion…send her away, lest you will be with her 24/7 in which case good luck. Long as she is here…it serves me to great ends in seeing her undone, seeing her miserable and brought down for what you did to my father. Let her stay though…keep her with you…I will enjoy seeing you crumble when you do not know where she winds up. This is where I leave you…so…take what you will from it."

Mulan held her sword out but Xifeng does not face her…but she merely walks off into the night and Mulan is left with that fear…and…deep down she knows that Lonnie is not safe in China.

 **Authors note:** Xifeng is truly a villain's kid…but…far more unstable than that of Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Harry, Gil, or even Uma herself. Next chapter we catch up with Jay and Lonnie and a serious roadbump and a secret Jay has kept hidden will reveal itself and you don't want to miss that as it all hits the fan.


	8. Chapter 8 The big uneasy

**Authors note:** Expect some drama this chapter as Jay and Lonnie reveal secrets and clear the air in a big way.

CH.8: The big uneasy

Lonnie figured a day or so had passed since they left that village with Wenquian, Hong, and Zhenzhen. It was nice finally meeting the daughters and son of some of the heroes who had helped save China in her mother and father's stories. Growing up she never really saw them and some part of her was disappointed she didn't see them now. She and Jay had been getting closer since their time starting out on this journey. Last night the two had snuggled together to get past the chill and it felt…nice.

She could see Jay in a whole new light…perhaps because he wasn't flirting or dancing to impress. At one point while walking she had slipped her hand down brushing it up against his. The two blush a bit before jay calmly but smoothly links his fingers with hers. The two say nothing…not that there is anything to say as there is this connection. Her senses are quite alert but she can't help but feel easy around him…was this a bad thing, well, it was hard to tell but she was enjoying it right now.

The journey took them to a pool of water with a waterfall and Jay suggested that they take a swim. "I don't know Jay…we should probably push on, my parents remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but it is so hot…won't hurt to take a few minutes to enjoy the water right?" Jay had a point, but, Lonnie continued to worry about her parents at the hand of Xifeng. Jay had no idea how much of a monster she was…what she had endured as a child. The images to this day still haunted her and since that night she no longer wore her hair in pigtails.

Lonnie is uncertain and keeps looking back to the road. The trail with the horses they had been following was leading into the mountains which is where she was certain her parents were. Xifeng may move them if they knew they were closing in on them. She did not wish to lose the element of surprise. Turning around she blushes madly seeing Jay remove his shirt showing off his fit physique.

"W-What are you doing…put your clothes back on!" Lonnie felt her voice squeak as she had never seen a boy without his clothes. Jay was quite attractive and she felt her heart racing and her cheeks couldn't be redder if she tried.

"I'm not going to swim with my clothes on…well…ok that came out wrong; I meant to say with my shirt and pants on. Lonnie you need to relax some…besides, your parents will be safe till we get there. Xifeng doesn't want them dead remember?" He takes off his shoes and then with a whoop he dives into the water.

"Jay…Jay!" Lonnie stood there holding herself unsure if she should follow him or not. Finally she relents but instead of taking her clothes off she goes into the water with her clothes on. The water is quite cold and she lets out a yelp but pushes on feeling her clothes drag her down some.

"I didn't think you'd join me…though…why did you jump in clothes on?" Jay is backstroking a bit showing off his body more and Lonnie bites her lower lip. Such a moment could only be dreamed of but now it was happening. If her younger self could see her now she would pinch herself.

Growing quiet she thinks back to her younger self and she lets out a sigh. Jay seems to notice as he swims over placing his hands on her arms. "Hey, you ok…I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

"No, you didn't…just…thinking about when I was younger. Jay, if I tell you something promise you won't tell anyone, promise me." Lonnie had not even told Mal or Evie this and she considered them some of her closest friends.

"You have it, scout's honor…ok so technically I was never a scout, but, given you are my Captain in R.O.A.R. I give you my word as one on your team." Jay was cute and she smiles a bit getting a bit braver in what she will reveal to him.

"When I was younger…I had some trouble losing the weight I had as a child growing up. It took a bit for me to lose it but I was teased a bit for my weight. I never felt quite comfortable in my own skin and wearing a bathing suit or wearing work out clothing to work out in revealing skin…it brought this negative self-hate about me that I always worked out in my clothes…once even causing heat stroke."

Lonnie waits a bit for him to process what she was saying. "So you were fa…I mean chu…you had weight, right, that would be difficult. Kids can be mean; they would demoralize anyone for kicks. It is hard to say why they-."

"I know perfectly well why they do it Jay…anyway…I feel comfortable telling you this. I trust you…and…I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you changing. I know you mean well. I think I'm better having you on this journey than anyone else." Lonnie holds him to her and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I would do anything for you Lonnie…however…there is something I also wish to reveal to you. Now I heard you out, so, till I'm finished don't say anything alright?" Lonnie pulls back tilting her head as she is curious what he was getting on about but gives him the floor, er, well the space between.

Jay seems nervous and he swims off and she can hear him mumbling some. "Jay, are you ok?" Lonnie sees him wave and she settles on her back feeling the water around her and she closes her eyes for a bit.

"I wasn't always this…you know…the version you see now." Lonnie opens her eyes and looks over to the waterfall where Jay stands looking at. His back is to her and she can see his muscles tense.

She wishes to say something but she remains still in the water fighting the urge to hold him from behind and make this easier. It reminded her of the night that she found him by the railing of the ship looking out into the distance. Up above though the clouds seem to thunder and while she wishes to remain quiet it is clear it will rain soon. The timing was a bit unsettling but she didn't pay it any heed.

"Back on the Isle of the Lost…I was the son of Jafar, an evil unhappy man fixed on perfection and putting others down. My room wasn't much to look at and food…only reason I'm in shape is because sometimes it was difficult scarfing down food you knew was leftovers and the smell only would curl the hair inside your nose, I know, very vivid but you have no idea the life we led there. My friends and I were rotten to the core…each of us with our quirks…none of them really good because one ounce of good and you find yourself without a meal or staying out for an entire day till you scrounge up an extra amount of junk just so your father lets you back in.

"Carlos was a prankster, he may not have had the courage of most but he stuck to it and boy we had some hoots. Evie was naturally fitted for putting girls down based on their fashion choices…and if anyone knew anything about fashion it was her. Mal…she was cruel and wicked and she cast about her this untouchable cloak of malice where she went…you got out of the way. As for me…I was the muscle…and…I had a visage in mind of what perfection stood for and far as females were concerned…"

Lonnie did not like where this was going and she felt her hand rest over her chest. She knew that living on the island was rough…but…hearing it all now she wished he would stop. Her eyes were starting to moisten some…or was that the rain falling? Her lower lip trembles and she feels that she might be at fault for revealing to him her backstory of why she did not reveal more skin.

"I saw a girl who was overweight…I'd call her fat, ugly, chubby, chubster, wide walking plank of disgust, I was really horrible. I judged those based on who they were with. I see two girls together holding hands or two boys getting comfortable with one another and I let them know I saw…saw an act of two girls together sick and disturbing and males a cry of shame and that their parents should-."

"Jay…please…stop…" Lonnie was crumbling as the guy she saw before her…wasn't the guy she had thought of being with.

"I want you to know who I was…not who I am. That part of me is gone, lost to the Isle and never coming back. I want to be the guy for you Lonnie…if you will have me-."

"Jay…I can't do this, I'm sorry…it is just…after baring my soul to you I hear how you treated girls. Yes you were rotten to the core but you…all I can do see is if I ever gain weight again you will turn away from me to be with someone skinnier or fuller in other parts of the body. How can I be with someone like that?"

Jay of course is facing her but she can't have him touch her. She backs away making her way back to shore and she stands there looking at him. "Lonnie…don't do this…I'm changed…I'm not that person anymore-."

"How can I be certain? Maybe it was a mistake bringing you along. I have to do this alone…I hope you find your way back home." Lonnie leaves him behind even after he calls after her. Her hair is whipped about her face as the wind starts to howl. She would find her parents…no matter what, even if it is by herself. Some part of her felt she should go back…hear him out more…but she could not bring herself to do that. Fighting past the deep hurt settling in she wondered if she could let anyone in again.

 **Authors note:** As Jay is left behind and Lonnie pushes ahead the two will find themselves on different paths. Do not give up on them though…young love can be difficult but in the long run it is always brightest at the end or close enough. Meanwhile next chapter we go back to Auradon as Carlos struggles to keep Jay's secret.


	9. Chapter 9 Rotten to the core

**Authors note:** For those wondering about Mushu and Cri-Kee they will pop up soon, may even have a chapter dedicated to them. In this chapter we will take a trip back to Auradon where Carlos is trying to keep a lid on Jay's whereabouts. We start with a flashback…so…get ready for a trip back to the Isle of the Lost to a time when the core villain kids were plenty a rotten…and no one was safe. Warning, plenty of insults and worse in this chapter and remember this was before they left the Isle.

CH.9: Rotten to the core

Carlos let out a whoop as he jumps from crate to crate…his spirit never higher. "C'mon Jay…think you can beat me when you are so far behind?"

"Just you wait Carlos…those short legs of yours will give out eventually!" Jay calls back to him. Carlos merely laughs. The two of them were villain kids, he was the son of Cruella and Jay was the son of Jafar. Both of them did not lead ideal lives but they made it work. Carlos slept in a closet and Jay slept on a carpet under a heavy amount of televisions.

"I can see the finish line…give up Jay…you are going to looose!" Carlos could not feel any more excitement if he tried. The wind whipped at his face as he makes for the next crate. Of course the next one was stacked so he found it a bit more difficult getting up.

"Looks like you are all caught up dog boy!" Jay mocks him and Carlos does his best not to slip. Grunting a bit as he works all his muscles he got he manages to get on top but Jay manages to use this to his advantage as he bounds up and over using that athletic frame of his work his way to the finish.

"Was that really necessary?" Carlos calls out to him as he huffs a bit and places his hands on his knees.

"Well yeah…I mean you are the son of a woman who despises dogs and all. Just accept it, plus, don't look now but there is a dog right behind you." Carlos feels his skin crawl and as he hears something behind him he lets out a yelp and runs for it.

"You are too easy Carlos!" He looks from where he took cover to see Mal strolling over wearing her biker jacket and purple pants.

"That was not funny…seriously…this needs to stop." Carlos looks over seeing Jay in a fit of laughter and Mal just does that trademark smile of hers.

"You know, when it stops being funny…is the day Jay stops coming up with these fresh ideas to make something boring interesting. Now if you boys are done we have some official rotten to the core business to do."

"Oh right…well…lead the way Mal." Jay grins. Carlos nods his head and as the trio set out they meet up with Evie who is waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough…did Jay win again?" Evie was the fourth member of their group and was the daughter of the Evil Queen. Mal of course being the daughter of Maleficent; together the four of them were part of a lineage of some of the baddest villains there was.

"I could have won…what…I could have. So what are we looking at?" Carlos takes a seat as he looks out and spots some girls.

"I got this. Hey girls…my you are looking good today." Jay bounces over to them with that swagger of his and they giggle a bit. "You know, I just have to say…you are just too fat for that outfit, seriously you are filling out and the seams are just ready to bust. You need to think about crawling back into whatever hole you came out of and go back and rethink your decisions. Oh and you…trying too much? The lipstick is a bit trashy and the hair…what are those bugs in it?"

The girls began to break down crying and Jay just stood there smiling. Carlos did his best to enjoy the situation and yet something ate at him. It was hard to describe and yet if it were something along the track of guilt or remorse that would be wrong…right? He immediately hops to it and gets some bugs in his hand and places them in the girl's hair. The girl feels in her hair and freaks out.

"You outdid yourself there Jay…really had the girls breaking down. You can break their hearts and you can really break their soul." Mal says with a wicked smile.

"My father was in love with this Princess once…she had the whole package and everything, every woman since then pales in comparison. My father and mother…what I can remember of them there was a lot of fighting and there were few moments where there was a romance that was genuine. I'm down for getting cozy with a lot of girls here, after all, some are lookers and others just aren't."

Carlos shrugs at that. He wasn't much of a flirt like Jay but he was a bit more open minded. He wasn't picky; however, given his insecurities and shyness he tended to put his foot in his mouth. The four of them weren't really known for dating. Who had time to date when they had an entire Isle to ridicule and worse?

"My turn." Mal steps out as some new fresh meat arrives. "Hello, I believe you are in my way!" Mal's green eyes shine and the girls begin to panic. "That is a lovely necklace…you don't mind if I take it do you?"

"N-No…of course not…here it is yours," the girl hands it to Mal and she palms it with a glee of sorts.

"You know, this necklace is rather tacky…you might want to hold onto it. I can't see myself wearing something like that…oh…and if I ever see you walking around these parts again…you will suffer because who am I?"

The other girl shakes a bit and Mal seems to enjoy getting a kick out of making this girl squirm. Carlos merely watches Mal do her thing. "M-Mal…you are daughter to Maleficent…we won't forget!"

"What are you doing still standing here?" Mal shoots them a look and they scatter. Jay claps his hands in joy and Evie just examines her finger jewelry."

"That is nice and all…but…watch and learn. Oh, and take some notes." Evie sways her hips as she moves out and Mal gives her a look but gives her the floor.

The docks at the Isle of the Lost was quite a popular area and playground for the villain kids. When they weren't at Dragon Hall where they attended their respective courses in being evil…they went about doing their own thing. No one had a reign on them and the only people they ever listened to was their parents…and why…cause they were first class villains.

"Hello there." Evie walks a bit till she finds a girl with a rather red dress. She seemed to be quite proud of the dress and the admiration her friends gave her. Of course soon as Evie makes herself known the flock of girls begin to worry.

"Hello Evie…do you like?" The girl clearly did not know fashion, Carlos figured, and Evie was going to really give it to her.

"Oh yes, just one thing, red is not your color. Sorry it just doesn't fit you overall. The material, well, you might as well be wearing a trash bag. The heels…really…who are you trying to impress? I imagine your feet must be crying to be let out of those. I sure hope you are wearing something underneath…cause chances are when those friends of yours gossip about this you won't make it home without ridicule and worse. Next time…I'd listen to the mirror."

Evie really tore into her and she was struggling to keep it together. The other girls would no doubt carry out what Evie said, cause, well looking at them they had loose lips. The girl in the red dress has no rebuttal…and given this was Evie…few could hold a candle against her in the fashion world. Evie managed to make what the Isle had to offer and bring a flair to it.

"This is the part where you scamper off…fly now." Evie smiled and the girl shot her a look and almost seemed ready to yell at her. Evie kept her cool and the girl finally stomped off. The other girls just hold a bit longer before following after.

"Very well done…though…I would've done something with the hair or the runny eyeliner she was wearing," Mal notes examining her nails.

"I really didn't notice them…the dress was my main point. I am sure though she will have plenty of time to look those over herself when she looks in the mirror. So, the docks, been there done that…shall we move on?"

Carlos had to agree that the docks was losing its touch…but…this is what they normally did to change scenes. They would no doubt be back tomorrow doing the same old stuff.

They begin to leave the docks behind when they hear something. Jay holds them up and Carlos is curious what has his attention. "What is it Jay?"

"Oh, I spy with my wicked eye…someone up to no good." Carlos was curious what he was up to before he spotted it himself.

"Oh wow…talk about public affection in the oh so wrong way. Go get them Jay." Mal says with a smirk.

"Hello there…ok c'mon I know there is such a thing as get a room but the way you two are doing it I would suggest a closet." Jay is talking to two guys who are intimate with one another…and…as it turns out Carlos knows them. Harry Hook was the son of the infamous Captain Hook and the other guy was Gil, son to Gaston.

"Back off mate…lest you find a hook along your throat!" Harry holds his hook out at Jay but he doesn't back down.

"I never figured the son of Hook playing for his own kind. It is a rather sad state of affairs for the son of a father who went chasing after a fairy boy, come to think of it; maybe the apple doesn't fall far from-."

Harry lunges at Jay and the two scramble a bit…each one trying to lick the other good. Carlos doesn't do anything to help as he remembered the one time he had broken up a fight between these two he had to deal with a cross Jay who said he could deal with his own fights.

The history between Jay and Harry started some time ago and it was still bitter to this day. Gil on the other hand wasn't much of a fighter…in fact he'd rather stay out of it altogether. Right now he was a bit flustered from the intense making out they were doing.

"C'mon Jay…we should probably get going," Carlos manages to say…though Jay just shoots him a look and that is that. Jay roughs up Harry a bit and when a commotion breaks out the two move away…though the hate is still there.

"I never did like you…carrying yourself like you own this island, who are you to judge who one should be with?' Harry glares.

"Harry, you can do much better than…are you serious bro? You choose a guy over some hot girl…what gives? Do better than your old man who I may remind you lives inside a croc with a ticking clock. Guys kissing dudes…there is nothing worse…I mean, girls kissing girls is just as deplorable cause they can be with a guy like me…even Carlos…and they'd rather mack one another, there is something messed up with that."

Harry walks over to where Gil stands and runs his hand along his face before slipping his hand in his. "I tried dating girls…didn't exactly suit my needs…isn't that right Mal?" Harry makes a kissing motion to Mal.

"Glad things have worked out for you Harry…now…why don't you crawl back to Uma and cry about this to her. Shrimpy can come talk to me later today, I'll be available though she may have to wait a bit." Mal says not really stirring up much over Harry's comment.

"C'mon Gil…let us leave these four to their business. They will never understand what it means to feel anything." Harry walks off and Jay just laughs.

"Yeah, go back to your closet you-." Carlos shoots him a look and Jay keeps quiet. The four of them were done for the day but Carlos knew it would repeat itself the next day…and the next day after that. That was how things were in the Isle of the Lost…

* * *

Carlos looks up after having dozed off a bit in class to find everyone looking at him. "Huh, what did I miss?" Carlos hears some laughs and his teacher shakes her head.

"Carlos…you should get more sleep, such behavior is not acceptable here. Anyway class that is all for today…remember to reads chapter 16 and 17 and do the assignment at the end. They are small chapters so you should be able to finish them before tomorrow."

Carlos gathers his things together and as he heads to the door he rubs at his eyes. It was strange that he had just remembered that now. Perhaps it was his talk with Jay that stirred up these memories. It really did show them in a rather bad light and he knew that if Jane knew of this she might not be with him now. Did Ben know of what Mal did back on the Isle? What about Doug with Evie? It was a tricky ground to maneuver that was one thing for sure.

"Have any pleasant dreams Carlos?" He looks over to spot Mal as she walks over wearing her fashion of purple. These days Mal was in more control of her powers…though…given the fact she had transformed into a dragon it was still a curiosity if she would gain a wicked role as Maleficent had.

"Huh…yeah…nothing but the best." Carlos shakes it off and that is when he spots Evie studying him.

"You know, Jay has been sick before…but…even when he was sick he never really stayed sick long. Think we should go pay him a visit?"

"No, cause, it is contagious…remember…" Carlos had been playing that line but he could see that his friends weren't buying it.

"Hey guys…been wondering where Lonnie is, you haven't seen her have you?" Ben was walking over, and Carlos couldn't' help but smile the way that Mal glowed when he was near. The two were really in love.

"No, can't say I have…now if you excuse me…I have a roommate who needs his homework." Carlos leaves them there as he hurries off. When he gets to the room he runs into Jane.

"Carlos, I was looking for you…I was wondering if you were free tonight-." Carlos blushes and would love to…but…he had to keep up his excuse.

"Jane, could I…raincheck? See, Jay needs help with his homework and all." He sees the disappointment in her face and he hates lying to her.

"Oh right, he is still sick, well I can make him some soup and maybe come over and I can help with the studying-."

"You know…how about we check in on Jay ourselves, you can join us Jane…sure Carlos won't mind." Carlos looks over to spot Mal with her arms crossed and Evie with her hands on her hips. Ben was also there as he no doubt would like an explanation as well.

"I don't suppose you'd accept a…short version to the story would ya?" Carlos looks around feeling cornered and with a reluctant hand he goes to open the door.

 **Authors note:** A lengthy chapter but one delving a great deal with the flashback and much of what Jay and the others did while rotten to the core. Now as to the whole Gil and Harry there was a scene supposedly shot for Descendants 2 with them kissing, the actor who played Harry showed a picture and in the novelization there is a scene in there depicting this. If there is a Descendants 3 this scene may resurface in one way or another. Anyway next chapter…we catch up with Mushu and Cri-Kee.


	10. Chapter 10 Tale of Mushu and Cri-Kee

CH.10: Tale of the dragon and cricket

Mushu stretches his arms a bit as he walks out of the home of Hong who had agreed to house them. It was still a bit disheartening knowing that Mulan would press on without the family Guardian Dragon. To say he wasn't hurt would be a misconception for he was hurting lots. It was hard to say how long ago it was that they had been sent back here…but…going after Lonnie on foot given his stature would mean having to deal with bigger animals.

"Can you believe that Cri-Kee…she left us. Now I know how that Meerkat felt when his lion cub went and grew up on him and reunited with his cub girl. No I am not going to sing…when have you ever heard me sing? Hey…what a dragon does in his private moments in the Guardian room stays between him and…well me…got it?"

Mushu shoots Cri-Kee a look and he just hears little chirps. How it was he was able to understand him and no one else was both a gift…and a whole lot of a curse. Cri-Kee was known to chirp nonstop…even in his sleep that is what he did. Mushu would prefer Khan…least he does is snore and in that there isn't much to interpret.

"Mushu will you keep it down already?" Mushu looks over spotting Hong as he leaves the house, his hands rubbing at his eyes as he wears a white shirt over some shorts.

"No I will not…did not do it for Lonnie, sure as heck not going to do it for you. I know this situation blows; for the both of us, so let us make the best of it ok? You got anything to eat…I'm starving."

Hong blinks a few times and he walks past him. Mushu figured to follow and Cri-Kee was right behind him. Given he was smaller than Mushu it meant more keeping up on his end, if he got left behind, less chirps to figure out if it was worth his time. At this point he would take a smelly warthog over the chatter box behind him.

"Mushu…do you really think that Xifeng will release Lonnie's parents once she frees her father?" Hong queries as he steps into a house that was serving some food.

"It is hard to say, honestly, I only knew Shan Yu and if his daughter is anything like him…best hope she get here in time." Mushu gathers up some things that Hong drops for him and as he bites down he looks over at Cri-Kee as he smacks his lips. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He hands him some food to which the cricket happily chirps away at.

"My father told me that Shan Yu was a horrible person who meant to do harm to the Emperor. These days the Emperor is talking of retiring and passing on his leadership to his daughter. Can you believe it…China having a female as Emperor…sadly there is a lot of opposition to that."

"I wish we were past that, I mean, Mulan kicks butt and she has class, if by now females aren't considered for roles of such importance we seem to be taking a few steps back. I've lived for a long time, I've seen things and I've listened to tales of grandeur and male talk…truthfully it gets to the point where you sort of wish for a fresh new perspective. I know I talk a lot and I'm flawed, but, if Mulan has taught me anything it is to be open minded to change and that someday female empowerment will spread through China like that flower she speaks of."

Mushu walks over to the table where Zhenzhen and Wenquian are waiting for them. He hopped up the table and Cri-Kee needed his help as it was a bit of a bounce on his part. No one really paid them much attention wondering why a small dragon and cricket were even up there.

"Do you think Lonnie will have the courage to kiss Jay?" Zhenzhen asks. Mushu tries not to choke on his food as he was cramming some kind of vegetable down his throat.

"I really don't know, besides, you are the one into boys so it is hard to really get behind this line of conversation." Wenquian runs a hand through her short hair as she lets out a sigh.

"I forget sometimes you don't like guys…why is that again?" Hong chimes in as he begins to chow down on his food.

"I've never been attracted to guys…not sure why, it is just, when I am around a special girl my heart races and I lose control. When I am around a guy…nothing seems to register in my body and much like with Jay he was just another boy is all."

"I'm waiting for that right guy…the one who does not see a girl with some pounds to her but will see me for the sweet girl I am. What about you Hong?" Mushu was merely an observer here cause if he had his way he would be going to save Mulan with Lonnie and Jay. Of course if they did decide to kiss he would have to bite Jay's ankle. He was still the family guardian and something about that Jay character didn't sit well with him. His Dragon instincts were telling him all sorts of stuff.

"Oh, well, that is a rather difficult line of conversation…I don't know how to answer." Hong grew rather shy and Mushu did not press him any. It was clear that Hong still had time to decide though from what he gathered it was clear he may be leaning more towards guys. Mushu realized that in China there was a certain standard for who wound up with who so most of the time when it came to affection towards the same gender it tended to prove…difficult.

"What will you do once Mulan is free Mushu?" Zhenzhen manages to save Hong from having to answer and he offers her a small smile in thanks.

"Oh that is easy…I plan on sleeping in and possibly doing some Guardian stuff. I know Lonnie will go back to Auradon and that is fine, girl has her own path in life, me…not much good having a Guardian over in Auradon when that school Is extra looked after you know what I'm saying."

Mushu looks around and they don't really know what he is saying. They weren't part of the Disney hero team and Auradon seemed to only have one person from China there and that was Lonnie. Mushu wondered how that worked exactly. These three right here seemed perfect candidates for the school and all. Perhaps Mushu was getting old in his age.

"This is our life…there is no point in dreaming for what won't happen because we live important lives her e and our fathers are training us for when they step down. China needs looking after and we're the next generation to do so." Wenquian speaks up as she slams her hand on the table.

Mushu appreciates the strength in her voice and knows that she has their attention and respect. Given her height of about 5ft or so she still had presence even when her friends covered her height easily. Truth was Mushu found himself caring for these lot and Cri-Kee seemed to pick up on this.

"I'm going to…um…get some fresh air." Mushu leaves them there and once they are outside he looks pointedly at his friend and traveling companion. "What do you mean I've found a new purpose?"

Cri-Kee makes some intelligible chirps at him and Mushu rolls his eyes and squares his shoulders but he listens to him. There was something about their partnership that most would tilt their head at but for whatever reason, even given his annoyance level sometimes…he valued Cri-Kee's opinion.

"You are telling me that my dream to go back to sleep is foolish and that I should stay here and look after these three? Do I need to remind you Cri-Kee that I'm the Family Guardian of Mulan and her family…not these three? What do you mean have the…no…I can't just have myself assigned to another family, that is not how it works and you know that."

Mushu folds his arms not sure really what to do. Lonnie and Jay were probably a day or so ahead of him and he could catch up…and yet…he felt a sort of belonging here he hadn't felt in a long time. Lonnie would be going back to Auradon and no doubt Mulan and Shang would continue keeping China safe and yet…it wasn't like the days when Mulan was proving herself and needed him…his value and his worth were somewhat downgraded as guidance on occasion.

"This is tricky Cri-Kee…on one hand I owe it to Mulan to go after Lonnie…and another to stick by these kids and see that nothing befalls them. I'm torn…torn between duty and some sense of responsibility here. Why did this have to fall on my handsome shoulders? Yes I have shoulders…well at least I can see those horses heading this way."

It didn't register till he realized there were horses heading this way. Oh no…they were coming back…this was bad…real bad…"Hey…we got ourselves some company…lets get lively people…its show time."

 **Authors note:** Trouble has shown up at the doorstep of the village and they may find themselves in a heap of trouble after their open display of defiance. However we will move away from this for now as we check back with Lonnie and Jay…each of whom has gone their separate ways but their ties to each other bind them together in ways they have yet to realize. Meanwhile Xifeng moves Mulan and Shang as the time is ripe to free her father…it is an intricate look at three figures as Xifeng is coming close to releasing her father and also her mindset leading up to it. Also on the horizon team Auradon will find their way to China and plenty of battles and don't want to spoil too much.

Far as this chapter though I wanted to focus more on these three characters but also put emphasis on what is to face Mushu…giving him a purpose he hasn't had really since the second film of Mulan. Again we will come back here as this scene plays a huge importance on the story.


	11. Chapter 11 Courage of the heart

CH.11: Courage of the heart

Lonnie had a heavy heart after her departure from Jay's company. The boy she had fallen for had revealed things to her that had made her shudder deeply. True all of this had happened back on the Isle but still…if she should ever gain weight again who was to say that old habits die hard? What if some habits lingered and waited to resurface at the most inappropriate of times? Lonnie could not chance that…she did not think her heart could manage such harm.

The rain was starting to desist some but the wind was howling at her making the wetness her clothes absorbed that much harder to deal with. Suddenly she hears hooves and she dodges for cover. She notices the direction they are going and she feels the need to stop them…but…given it was just her it would be a foolish thing to do. No, this can't be…they are heading back to the village. There was no way to warn them and she felt like her and Jay's actions from earlier were biting them hard.

"This is what happens Jay…when you go against Xifeng." Lonnie is alone and her words just fall flat but deep down she knows that the correct course of action would have been to do nothing. She wound up caring for those teens of heroes…and…now their fate was sealed. Such an army of horses meant one thing and one thing only…destruction and despair.

Hugging herself she waits till the horses disappear from view. There was still a bit of way to go before she reached her mother and even then it would be difficult to sway Xifeng to release her parents. Shan Yu, an absolute terror would soon be set free and all of China would be made to suffer…including her parents who had put Shan Yu away to begin with. She began to sing a soft melody under her breath:

"I travel on my own

Trying to find my way

The road goes ever on

Never a dull day

My future is unclear

My life is uncertain

Just what am I to do?

'It is not easy being me

My soul lies tortured

The boy I love behind

Is lost between my tears

I long for his soft embrace

The kindness in his eyes

The sincere way he lights up my day

It will never be the same'

"I try to find the light

I listen to the wind

I look to the stars

They tell me nothing

I've been led astray

His voice won't leave me alone

Now I'm here all alone

Just give me a sign

She repeats the chorus of the melody as she walks on…her tears falling freely as she thinks of Jay and how much she wishes she can forgive him. It is difficult though and she carries on wishing him safe travel home…perhaps he will find another girl who he can make feel this way…to know that someone is in her corner. This only brings her tears more free fall for she knows that she wants to be that girl…just why did he have to step into her life?

* * *

Jay lets out an angry yell as he kicks at a rock. Standing there after having dried off he feels the rain come down on him leaving him with a sour impression. So far he had come to China only to test his mettle against some jerk who thought he could take as he pleased and he found a bonding experience unlike any other but soon as he reveals his past he gets shut out…and only after she reveals that she used to have weight.

His outlet of anger could only be let out on the rocks and trees around him and anyone he came upon mostly worked in the field or was a traveling soldier. How was he supposed to get home anyway? He didn't have Fairy Godmother's wand and it wasn't like there was a way he could just magically boop and be gone.

Running a hand through his hair he feels the need to vent and there was only one way he knew how to do that:

I try to be good

I try to be bad

Nothing seems to work

Nothing seems too fair

I gave her all I had to give

And this is how she repays me

No, no, no

I can't accept defeat

I have to show her all I can be

'My love for you will not die

I will continue to fight

This is my set path

My one and only destiny

When our eyes met

I knew you were the one for me

So how can I go home

There is still so much left I have to say'

Your smile lingers on

Like a ruby caught in the sunlight

Or the way a watch sparkles anew

I will find you

And when I do I will apologize

That is the plan

At least that is I hope

So come back to me!

Jay begins to dance as he turns his body about using every muscle he has. His sweat glistens and he drops to one knee turning around in the dirt before rising up and doing a tumble. Much of this was child's play as he used every acrobatic bone in his body to escape those chasing after him on the Isle of the Lost. Racing to a rock he places both hands on the surface before leaping over with his legs kicked out. Images of Lonnie and him dancing filled his head and he couldn't get her out of his thoughts.

Running to the wall he uses the momentum to carry him up before he flips his body and lands reaching for the dirt. Throwing it up in the air he takes two steps then drops back and spins his arms about as he brings his arms up. By the time he finishes with a side flip he is breathing hard and much of the chorus of the song was lost to him as he stands there and there is no one there. Looking at where he is he realizes the only way to go home is with Lonnie at his side…so he follows where she left and hopes he isn't too late.

* * *

Xifeng couldn't shake the feeling that there was singing in the air. She detested singing as did her father but even so she hummed a little bar. They were getting set to go but she also knew that there was a slim chance Lonnie would make it out of her trap she was sending her way. It was imperative then she set things in motion on her end and get Mulan and Shang to her father.

"Yes I wish for you to push on ahead…do not question my order." She tells Heng who seems to wonder why she would want to stay behind.

"This is your mission…shouldn't you be you know…leading it?' Xifeng felt her lower lip curl and she reaches for his armor pulling him in close.

"I will catch up…now…get those two to the destination and wait for further instructions. I have to stay behind for if this plan is to work…the whole family has to be involved. If you dare question me again you will find my blade sunk into your belly and your head resting on a pike…and trust me where I will put it the buzzards will peck out your eyes and you will be left with that gaping stupid look you have when you find things confusing."

Xifeng releases him and half listens as he gets Mulan and Shang onto the horses. Mulan of course once again tries to reach her.

"Xifeng…listen…if you try and free your father he will not appreciate all you have done in his absence. Shan Yu has never cared for family…he has trained you only to free him and then he will take over. I know you believe you are doing good but you are only setting yourself up for disappointment. Let us go-."

"You did not care for me when I was under your roof…whys tart now? I would suggest you think over what you will tell Lonnie…she is close now." Xifeng smiled knowing the desired effect these words would have on Mulan. Of course her reaction was cut short as the horses are urged forward and she waits till they are gone before she draws her sword.

It wasn't too long now so she sat on a rock sharpening her weapon listening to the still wind as it blew little around her. When she spotted Lonnie she did not budge from her rock but instead hummed. "Where are my parents?"

"Sister, so good of you to come…I was expecting you." Xifeng enjoyed the reaction she gets from Lonnie who already has her weapon out.

"Xi…we are not sisters…you tried to kill me more times than I can count. Now where are my parents?"

Xifeng continues to hum only making the warrior girl tense up more. Her sword was sharp enough and she stands up holding the blade out catching the sun. "Beat me and I will tell…however I imagine you have grown soft over there in Auradon."

"Try me." Lonnie moves towards her and their blades clash. Xifeng keeps her guard up and Lonnie goes on the offense swinging and moving her body fluidly but Xifeng does not drop her guard…in fact she lets out a yawn and the girl is turning up the heat as she moves her feet.

Xifeng is sent back from one of the kicks landing an attack on her, but, she merely smiles. "Why are you smiling?"

"I am just thinking of old times…when Fa Mulan would have us spar just to practice. Who would have thought though she was preparing us for this moment?" Xifeng counters the next attack and brings herself around her placing the blade against her throat.

"My mother did not think we would be fighting…she had hopes for you-." Lonnie struggles and then sends her head back catching her in the face, her mouth tastes of blood and she releases her as she laughs. The laugh is rather frightening and it unnerves the Princess.

"Oh yeah, sure, hopes…that would mean all the times I could have been riding wasn't being kept aside so you can get some mommy and daughter time. And I don't get it, your mother isn't even royal in blood and she is a Princess…what gives huh?" Xifeng rushes in and their blades parry in a heated match that had been stewing for years. Xifeng was relieved the day that Lonnie had left and yet in the recess of her brain she longed for another time when the two would meet, cross blades…settle something that had long since been set up by their parents.

"I'm sorry how things turned out…but…you have to-." Lonnie doesn't finish as Xifeng gets past her guard and brings her butt of her weapon against her causing her to lose air.

"I really dislike the term 'let it go' honestly sing it once and it gets stuck in your head…sing it again and again and it becomes misery and torture for an eternity. So…had enough Princess?" Xifeng watches her as she lets out a yell and tackles her to the ground. The two of them roll about throwing in punches and pulling at their clothing to get the right grasp to do some real damage.

Xifeng knees her and scratches her causing Lonnie to cry out. When she pushes off her she gets her weapon and slices through her clothes causing her to fall to the ground breathing hard.

"I should kill you…but…I want you to see my father released and all of China set to suffer." She reaches for Lonnie's hair pulling her to her feet and kicks her weapon away as she hauls her to the horse waiting for them.

* * *

Jay is breathing hard by the time he reaches the camp. He is already too late and to make matters worse he finds Lonnie's sword. He recalled it was the very same one that Mulan had used when she had saved China, kept in pristine condition. His heart sank and he looks around. "Lonnie? Lonnie!" He holds the sword and realizes once again…it is just him. Given the signs on the ground there had been a fight, a struggle, and the horse tracks indicated a direction to go off of.

"Right…this goes against the books of Auradon, so, time to use the one from the Isle of the Lost. So, rules don't apply in this situation…time to free Lonnie and set things right. She may not forgive me but her safety matters most right now." Jay then rushes off hoping he is not too late…again.

 **Authors note:** Jay is on his way…but…will he be too late? Next chapter Auradon's finest will find themselves in China and a first of many battles will take place. Multiple perspectives ahead and probably the most characters together in one scene. Don't miss out. And far as the tunes with those songs I wrote, I'm sure you will find something to work with.


	12. Chapter 12 Traveling companions pt one

CH.12: Traveling companions pt one

Carlos still could not believe he had revealed Jay's secret. The son of Cruella found himself seated on his bed as a plan was being unfolded.

"So let me get this straight…you knew something was up but did not reveal this to anyone…why?" King Ben stood there looking at him and he felt guilt ride up and down his features as he tries to find a reason for his actions that would satisfy everyone.

"Jay is my friend…we've had each other's backs since our friendship solidified on the island and I couldn't let him down. If I said a word he and Lonnie would not be able to go and see her family." Carlos could see that with Evie and Mal he didn't need to explain the bond they had all formed on that Isle where villain children were not supposed to form such bonds and yet they managed to stand out fighting against friendship and even care for one another.

"Carlos…they used my mother's wand without permission…this is bad. In the Auradon handbook it clearly states any student using the wand without permission; especially in opening up one of the world portals is to face disciplinary action."

"I-I was just trying to help…I mean…it wasn't like I could stop him. He really cares about Lonnie and if he didn't go the danger would be incredible…in a bad way, not a good." Carlos knew he was in a pickle and of course this put King Ben in a difficult position.

"I'm not sure what to do right now Carlos. By every right you should be kept in your room till a fitting punishment is met, however, given your merit in two adventures so far it is clear there may be a way for you to still come out of this alright."

Jane tilts her head to the side wondering what that could be. Carlos was just happy for a chance to get out of the doghouse. Evie and Mal exchange looks as they wonder what Ben could be thinking.

`"I am going to put together a party to go after Jay. Carlos is going to volunteer and get Jay back…this way at least he takes some responsibility for what went down. Mal and Evie I would not count your involvement out and I will go as this matter requires my attention, no doubt there is much that needs fixing and as King I carry certain power."

Carlos felt like he had just put himself in a corner and yet to right this wrong yes…he would go after Jay. He worried about what was going on there and if he and Lonnie had managed to do what they set out to do. Jay had not told him a lot about the mission and the parameters that applied to it. However somehow he knew Lonnie's parents were in trouble…it would explain Jay's involvement. Plus, it was early in the development of what Jay and Lonnie had so there was plenty to be suspicious about.

"I can't believe you lied to me." Jane says and suddenly Carlos notes everyone leaving him. "I'm your girlfriend Carlos…and…what you did was incredibly bone headed. My mother had me baking some get well food for Jay…do you know how long I baked and put my heart into my get well food?"

Carlos felt his face turn a shade of embarrassment not knowing how much work she put into them. He had eaten some of them knowing without Jay to help him eat them it was on him. Jane had to see proof that they were eaten and given Jay was not picky on what he ate he had to really give a convincing performance. However having stuffed his face he did have a bit of a stomach ache which he had to owe to coming down with a stomach flu.

"C'mon we're keeping the others waiting." Jane does an abrupt turn and leaves him standing there, how do girls do that? It was a move that empowered them and also showed a vulnerability that showed the hurt that was on display. Carlos was in the dog house more than ever and he tried to think of something to say. What would he say? Jay would know what to say…but…he was in China. He'd ask Ben but given that he and Mal were still going strong their fights were few.

"I guess I can ask him when I show up…bet that will be a pleasing meeting. Oh hey Jay…just a little apology first but…mind telling me what I can do to fix a problem that you set me up for?" He imagined Jay had no idea that Jane would be upset over him over lying…but…given the looks he got from Ben it was clear even with their friendship he had gone against the King.

His walk was a lonely one and he took this time to think over how things had gotten this far. He and Jane had a rather interesting friendship to which born a remarkable feeling of which even now Carlos had trouble explaining. When it came to dating he was a bit slower than Mal, Evie, and Jay. Mal having that past history with Harry Hook, Ben with Audrey, Jay with the girls on the Isle of the Lost, and of course Evie though on the Isle she did more flirting and Doug seemed the first genuine boy she, well there was Chad…but he turned out to be a snake in the grass, funny cause he was one of the children of the heroes who founded Auradon.

When he finally stops walking he notices everyone assembled…including Fairy Godmother. Jane stood by her and gave him the cold shoulder making him feel even more chill than before.

"I see…so…that is what happened. I did sense magic being used…it is a shame this could not have been stopped earlier. I'm not entirely sure it is sound opening up the portal again…due to how much magic it takes just to open it-."

"Fairy Godmother…there are two people trapped on the other side and if we do nothing they can be in grave peril. I understand your reservations, I do, and yet as King I cannot let them suffer a fate that could put their lives at risk. Jay and Lonnie helped save me back when I was on the Isle of the Lost about to be fed to Crocs…and their grades have brought honorable mention in our school against the likes of Camelot itself. Please…for all of Auradon we cannot let them be bound by this cruel fate."

Fairy Godmother heaves a sigh and Carlos worries that she may not let them through. He bites his lower lip and feels the same trepidations he had felt back when they were on the Isle of the Lost looking for the evil scepter of Maleficent. It seemed ages ago since then and he has grown up and even fought pirates and saved Auradon twice. Still…when it came to relationships this was his first real one that he didn't know how to work let alone think.

"Very well…but…you will only have twenty four hours…after that I can't say for certain what will happen. All those going please stand before the portal…Jane dear please stand next to me."

Carlos could see the adamant disbelief in Jane's eyes over this and he knew he had to step in as her boyfriend. "Fairy Godmother, er, Headmistress I will look after Jane-."

"Dear…it is simply out of the question. I will not have my daughter thrown into danger, no she is staying put and that is that. Now…what were those magic words-."

"Bippity boppity boo!" All of them seemed to shout knowing of the tale of Cinderella and her role in her happily ever after. The Headmistress rather than look disturbed seemed quite pleased almost like she was expecting it.

"Yes…thank you dears." She makes a swish of her wand and it makes a loud hum before emitting a pulse of energy that transports into the portal setting it ablaze with activity. "Alright, do be quick…if all goes well you should be taken to where Lonnie and Jay were dropped."

Carlos joined his friends but Jane reaches for his hand holding him back. "Carlos, um, what you did back there-."

"Yeah I know it was wrong…I shouldn't have gotten between your mother and you-." Carlos feels her grip tighten a bit but not in a vice like grip for his eyes met hers and they were sparkling.

"That isn't it…no boy has ever stood up for me before. Thank you." Carlos leans in then giving her a soft kiss and pulls back noting her flushed look.

"Sorry…I just thought…yeah my timing sucks. I got to go…but…I hope you will be here when I get back." Carlos moves to the portal and as he steps in he hears footsteps.

"Carlos!" He feels her lips press against his and her hands link around his neck. He tries to keep his balance but he is already pulled into the portal…and her along with him.

* * *

Ben had no idea how free falling felt…till he was doing so now. His yell was trapped in his throat as with all the air rushing up at them it was difficult for anyone to hear. Looking around for Mal he spots her falling faster than him. The protective instinct takes over and he lets out another roar as he holds his arms behind him accelerating his descent. "Mal!"

She looks around trying to find him and he links his arms around her as their bodies crash together. "Hey you…wondering when you'd fall into my arms again."

"Ha ha, very funny, though seriously…what happened?" He thought they would be dropped to their location…but…they were quite high up and the ground looked dizzying.

"Not all magic is accurate…sometimes there is a bit of a hiccup in the spell. Fairy Godmother had talked of her wand being drained somewhat…which means the wand is using magic it does not have and compensating the best way it can." Mal explains.

"I see…so…well this takes free falling off my bucket list. Where is Evie?" Ben looks around trying to find the blue haired best friend of Mal.

"I hate heights!" Ben looks over to spot her nearby as she moves her dress down. Her blue hair was all about her framing her face and she spits out hair.

"If we fall from this height…" Ben looked over and spotted Carlos…with Jane? Carlos was already in trouble…now he had Fairy Godmother's daughter with him.

"Jane how could you…I'm going to be in so much trouble…" Carlos could be heard saying and Ben was relieved they were together.

"Carlos I couldn't stand and let you do this alone. Besides, mother never allows me to do anything fun, she feels the world is too dangerous and that I am to practice baking and keep up with all the duties assigned to me. Plus even with your flaws I could never stay mad at you."

Ben was cracking a smile rather glad those two worked that out. The villains deserved happily ever after as much as the heroes did…and these four in particular deserved it most of all. He could not speak for all the villain children and he still saw his inability to help Uma out one of his personal failures. Still…there would be time for that later.

"Mal…what you did back on the ship…it was incredible and terrifying all in one. If we are going to survive this fall we need you to transform."

Mal shook her head sending her purple locks about. "Ben I can't…I mean the more I transform the more I am unlocking my dark destiny of becoming my mother and claiming full heritage-."

"I don't believe that Mal…I believe you are driving your own destiny and dragon or not you are still the girl I love…and…you have stood up to both your mother and Uma and came away from it with a stronger sense of identity then when you were on the Isle rotten to the core. Be strong Mal…tap into that part of you that is good…cause not sure how much longer we are going to free fall before impending doom."

Ben looks to her and she debates a bit and he reaches for her hand giving it a squeeze. The two lock eyes before she closes her eyes and they glow a brilliant green before her entire being expands and a snarl escapes before she unfolds her purple wings. Diving below them she manages to catch them on her back. Mal manages to seek a place close to a village before giving up the transformation and Ben catches her in his arms and holds her.

"That's my girl," he says as he tucks her purple hair behind her ear. "So, where are we anyway?" The five of them look around the corner and that is when they hear voices.

"You know why we are here right? The daughter of Mulan…where is she?" The man sat solidly on his mount and he looks over at three teens Ben had never seen before. One was tall and lean, another was tall with some weight to her, and the other was shorter with a little muscle and dark hair with some blond in it.

"The daughter of who…sorry…if Mulan had a daughter do you think she'd be here?" The shorter female says with a sharp laugh.

"You are lying…so…it would seem she is no longer here. Very well…we are left with only one choice, burn the village." Two of the men dismount before they take some sticks and begin to make a fire. Ben knew he had to step in.

"Take care of Mal." Ben took a breath as he moves out holding his hands. He had no idea how this would work out, but, he had to try.

 **Authors note:** So, did not quite make it to the battle in this chapter…otherwise you'd be looking at a much longer chapter. Next chapter is part two so expect more madness to come with the many points of views as each character deserves a bit of time. I do wish to touch upon the Disney kiss variable. For those who have seen the Disney Channel movies for some reason kissing is usually not available or held back from the first film for the subsequent films. They were quite coy in the first Descendants with Mal avoiding Ben's kiss. First High School musical…no kiss. Now of course this doesn't just apply to movies as it is the same with the television series as well. I know I'm wrong on a few cases where it does happen…but…there seems to be a trend or pattern with a lot of the trilogy or sequels. And I did not forget Mushu and Cri-Kee as they will be shown next chapter. Far as Lonnie and Jay the closer they get to Shan Yu the closer it is to the final battle so just taking the long road here.


	13. Chapter 13 Traveling companions pt two

CH.13: Traveling companions pt two

Mushu could not believe the turn of events that had transpired…nor could he fathom how fast they would unravel. The sight of this menacing force seemed pretty clear on their intentions and every part of him wanted to barbeque their behinds. However he manages to hide on Hong's shoulder and make his way to Wenquian who is talking to the man.

"Tell him…if he starts a fire…he'd best stay around cause he is not going anywhere." Mushu felt protective of these three and he figured his words could stir in these men a sense of unease.

"If you start a fire…you'd best stay cause you will…not…go…anywhere." Wenquian manages to enunciate each word posing the threat and Mushu figured it was a bit off script but it had the desired effect.

The man was about to respond when Mushu saw a young man who proceeded over with his hands held in the air. Something about him seemed familiar somehow.

"Excuse me…there is no need for hostility here. My name is King Ben…ruler of Auradon and hopefully peacekeeper in this situation. I know you pose a threat here but please…there are other ways other than fighting."

Mushu studied him not entirely sure if this move would work or not. Cri-Kee wanted to hear him speak and Mushu for once felt like not giving his cricket friend a hard time. Cri-Kee was quite the pacifist as he believed in non-fighting and peace among the many. No one would ever understand just how articulate or passionate he was in his speeches for it seemed he was the only one who could understand.

"King Ben huh…means you come from royalty? I imagine you have quite the gold on you, very well, we will leave…but only if you pay us…now." The man hears his men laugh and Mushu can see them continuing to light a fire.

"Gold, right, how much are we talking?' No way that kid travels around with gold, he was just stalling for time. Mushu then had an idea and slipping from Wenquian's shoulder he makes his way over to the men trying to start a fire.

"How about gold high as each of us…and if you fail to get it here…you will be joining these lot." The man places a hand on the hilt of his sword as reason enough to hurry.

"Excuse me…do you need some help?" Mushu notices the men exchange looks and they flatten him with their hands and laugh.

"Look, a lizard, and it talks…sounds like a donkey." They share their laugh and as they resume their task Mushu shakes off the pain knowing there will be time to curl up in a ball later.

"Lizard, donkey, you fools don't know who you are messing with. I am a dragon, Guardian as a matter of fact and you went and squished the wrong one." He inhales a bit till steam is coming from his nose before he lets loose a few spit balls of fire on their pants.

"Something feels hot…oh shoot…darn you lizard!" One of the guys tries to stomp on him and he zips about trying to contain his laughter.

"You know I heard of smoke them if you got them but you guys are a whole new chapter of the…don't play with fire, I tell ya." Mushu manages to get back to the three and King Ben who was watching the entire scene go down with amusement.

"Will you two get your act together…men dismount and kill them all." The man clearly was irked, which was good, but not this act of killing.

"Wait…I thought we were discussing gold…you can't just kill everyone!" King Ben seemed like a good guy, had his head on his shoulders, unfortunately he was not in the Kingdom of Auradon anymore but in China…where things weren't nearly as cut and dry. There was a struggle for power here and the Emperor's soldiers couldn't' be everywhere…sad truth.

"I might leave you alive to get the gold…but no one here is worth saving. There are other villages that can get us vegetables and harvest…you have your orders!" He dismounts and brandishes his weapon.

"This don't look good Cri-Kee…do we stay and fight or leave and hope for the best?" Cri-Kee shoots him a sharp reply but he figured he'd say as much. "Yeah you are right…they like family, in that case, burn baby burn!" Mushu shoots out more fire glad he had that time to harness this power…albeit it exhausted him plenty but boy it sent those guys running fast.

* * *

Mal woke then as she shook her head a bit sending her purple locks about her face. "J-Jane…where is Ben…and what is going on?" Mal felt like she had been hit in the head.

"Oh, you are awake, thank goodness…far as where Ben is I believe he went to negotiate with the men on the horses…though judging by the chaos it is not going good. He told-."

"My boyfriend is going to get himself killed…good intentions or not, well Carlos and Evie it is your call but I'm going out there." Mal looks around and notices a bag half buried. Curious she goes to pick it up and notices it holds weapons.

"Looks like Lonnie brought more swords than she could carry." Carlos observed as he picks up a blade and examines it.

"I realize the danger this scenario brews to the mind, that being the case, I won't force you guys to go out. Carlos you might want to stick by Jane…and Evie…"

"I might as well fight…nothing else to do but sit and I do that enough in class." Evie holds her sword up and heads out.

"Keep safe you guys," Carlos calls out to them. Mal nods her head as she sees the dozen or so men gathered as they fight off fires that the lizard was…no…kind of looked like a dragon. She didn't give it much thought as she crosses blades with someone. The two parry in an intense battle of strength but Mal doesn't let her experience from keeping her besting him. Her footsteps keep her in close proximity and he figures that she is a girl so he'll take advantage of her…wrong move.

Mal spins and kicks him in the stomach causing him to cough and she then places the tip of her blade against his neck. "Drop your weapon…I won't say it again." Her green eyes glow brilliantly and the guy makes a run for it.

"It is just one purple haired girl…what is so frightening about that?" The lead guy calls out and infuriated he shoots her a stare.

"Was he one of yours…I think you probably underfed him this morning." Mal just shoots him a smile and then as she bumps up she feels someone behind her. She turns around and crosses blades with Ben and the two of them share a smile only those in love could.

"Looks like my skills in first hand negotiation needs some work…I honestly did not things would turn out this way. It also looks like we missed Jay and Lonnie-."

"They are probably further up ahead…let us finish up here and go after them." Mal smiles and Ben nods his head. The two of them go back to back then as two guys attack them.

* * *

Evie was having the time of her life…it felt so…thrilling and her blood was coursing wildly. Her blue hair flew about her face framing it and her handling of her sword was on par with the guy who was finding it infuriating she was able to block his advances. "Your form is good…you must have had a good teacher. Lonnie taught me, she is quite wonderful, perhaps you saw her-."

"How is it you can still be talking and not dropping your guard for one second?" He was incredulous and she could not see why.

"I love to talk, in fact, this one time I was banished with my mother and I would find myself talking to myself to keep in top form so when I did meet people again I would not be mute. It can happen, I know this one girl who actually went mute from not talking…we called her Silent Abby and she went on with that name…I can't remember the last time I saw her…I wonder if she got over that nickname."

The guy lets out a growl and he manages to break through her guard. Evie felt a slight embarrassment over leaving herself open like that and tries to block him some more but as she is blocking she notices her technique is sloppy and her blade is knocked from her hand.

"I see you don't have anything to say to that…such a shame…" He seems to eye her and as he advances again a figure steps into sight. She was about her height actually though a little shorter and she holds up a wagging finger.

"Try and hurt a hair on her head and you answer to me." Evie had seen her standing up to those men when they had arrived and felt her cheeks flush.

"If I have to kill you to get to her…I don't mind. I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He lunges at her but she brings his sword down and he struggles to lift it up.

"I'm not afraid to hit a guy…especially a girly one like you." She slams her fist into him sending him stumbling back. She waits for him to get his sword up and as he swings she anticipates each movement and Evie watches fascinated. The girl was quite fit and hardly broke a sweat under the intense swings of the other guy. All around them a fire is starting to break out and she goes off to help.

When the fight is over Evie walks over a bit uncertain but notices the other girl is not even out of breath. "Oh wow…that was amazing. I'm Evie by the way."

"I'm Wenquian…you know you have the prettiest shade of blue I have ever seen on anyone. If you had sometime perhaps we could-."

"Sorry to cut in Wenquian but I need to borrow Evie. Evie, we should get going, we'll lose the trail if we stay…and Doug will start to worry if you are gone for too long." Mal informs her.

"Doug…right Doug my boyfriend, he is the only one who doesn't know what is going on. Wenquian it was nice meeting you." Evie smiles politely at her as she heads off. She can hear Wenquian behind her.

"It was nice meeting you too." She calls after her.

Evie began walking and Mal begins to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You do realize she was flirting with you right? I swear I will never understand you Evie, but, I wouldn't change a thing about you." Mal smiles at her and walks off to join Ben who is seen talking to some of the villagers.

"She was flirting with me?" Evie remarked catching up with her.

* * *

Carlos can hear the fighting and he holds his sword up uncertainly. True he had used it before in fighting off pirates but much as he enjoyed a good fight…he didn't really like fighting overall. Perhaps it was being raised with fear and running on pranks on those he could pick on…while also dealing with the bullies like the Gastons who tormented him even with his villainess upbringing.

"Carlos…about the kiss…" He finds himself distracted as he hears her talk that he doesn't realize a rather hulking guy sneaks up on them.

"What about the kiss?" He then gets knocked from behind and goes flying into some hay. He sputters a bit as he turns himself around and notices the guy advancing on Jane.

"Get away from me! Carlos!" He picks himself up and charges at the guy but he gets knocked on the side of the head and he fights the stars threatening his vision. There is still the clang of steel in the air and the panic sets in as he realizes he won't be able to protect Jane. So much for him being the greatest boyfriend ever, at least in his head, then again Jane was his first girlfriend and he couldn't even stop this guy.

"Is that your man…looks pretty scrawny if you ask me." He laughs or chortles and Carlos gets to his feet and dodges his next attack and tries to throw a punch. However he is hit again and bites back a scream as he hits the ground suddenly he is picked up.

"Please stop it…if you do…I'll go with you!" Jane calls out to him and Carlos feels pretty pathetic in this moment. The guy considers it when out of the corner of his eye he catches movement and sees a woman with brown hair and gentle eyes. She was rather big boned and yet had the most grand smile in all of China.

"Excuse me, but, violence is never the solution. Please set that young man down, harming him accomplishes nothing." Carlos saw she only had fans as weapons and she wore a robe fastened with a sash. She has her hands before her.

"I'll do as I please…you don't scare me, not even my type really." He however loses interest in him and as he throws him he lands with a thud and Jane is by his side as she places his head in her lap.

"I understand the way you look at women…but…even if I have a little weight my heart is quite light and my feet are mere clouds that allow me to move fluidly and precise. Would you like to test me?" She takes a stance and the guy sizes her up before tossing his weapon aside.

"I won't have any need for that. C'mon…lady's move first." He waits and she bows her head. As she moves in Carlos can see she is indeed light on her feet. She manages to tap him on the chest with her fan before dodging his incoming fist and striking him again on the side of his face. Each time he attacked she was where he didn't expect her to be. At one point she catches his oversized fist and uses his momentum to throw him down to the ground.

"I believe it was a mistake letting me go first…however I do appreciate you realizing the old standard of male ego going first is in the past." She bows again and walks over to where he was and he lifts his head up a bit.

"That was amazing…you really took care of him. I'm Carlos…and this is my girlfriend Jane." He sees her extend a hand down and he takes it and is pulled to his feet.

"Thank you so much for your help. What will you do now?" Jane inquires as she sidles up against him and he blushes some.

"We will continue to look after the village till our fathers return. I am Zhenzhen by the way, and, Carlos you were brave back there…not many guys pick themselves up after that and you stood your ground with honor. I believe your friends are waiting for you."

Carlos nods his head wincing a bit from the pain all over his body. The two of them leave Zhenzhen and wish her luck.

* * *

The lead man in charge of this attack looks at his men with disgust. It was clear that their attempt to take the village had failed…but…it was clear that Lonnie was not here. This infuriated him and the fact these three children of aged heroes managed to beat his men.

"Alright…you can have this victory…but what awaits you coming up will be far worse. Let us go." He calls out to his men and watching them pick themselves up made him glower. These were some of the finest men that Xifeng had and yet here they were beaten. It would not bode well for their return and he tried not to think about it too much. Once they were off he hears the cheers behind him and he grips the reigns tighter.

* * *

Ben was standing there near the gate as he was talking to Hong. "So, they went that way right?" He inquires as he looks off at a faded trail.

"Yeah, though that was a bit ago so you will have to really double your time. How does it feel being King?" Hong studies him and Ben shrugs.

"Honestly, there are some days that it can get a bit…repetitious and other days I find myself glad for all the good I am doing. You three are doing an amazing job keeping this village safe and holding up your own. I would not have known what China was going through had I not come. Truth is as King I should be out there more…I promise to visit once this is all done and check up on you guys."

"Thank you…and if you get the chance do please visit the Emperor as he will no doubt wish to speak to you…if you have the time." Ben nods his head and looks to see Carlos joining them looking a bit beat up.

"Hey man…you ok?" He could see Mal and Evie looking over at him curious as well. Carlos just waves a hand and Jane supports him.

"We ran into a bit of trouble…but Carlos and our new friend Zhenzhen dealt with it. So, I've had my fill of fun…shall we get going?" Jane begins to move with Carlos and Ben stares after the two before smiling.

"Alright…well…goodbye everyone." Ben waves at them and his friends do the same. He slides his hand into Mal's and the two walk off not knowing what danger awaits them.

 **Authors note:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Anyway now that we are moving away from here it is on to Jay and Lonnie and the big reveal that has been coming…Shan Yu.


	14. Chapter 14 Rise daughter of Shan Yu

**Authors note:** So, yeah, that was a lengthy chapter last time huh? I hope you all managed somehow and that you are still with me on this journey. Anyway last time I hinted at Shan Yu and if you remember back in chapter 7 we went back to Mulan's meeting with Shan Yu and how she was guilted a bit into taking over the raising of our young villainess of the story Xifeng. Well, turns out there was a scene missing, intentional on my end, of the father daughter meeting before Xifeng left with Mulan to be the adoptive sister and daughter to the family of Mulan and Shang. This opening scene gives a little insight into Xifeng's character while living with Lonnie and from there on out we draw closer to the big bad of villains seeing the light of day…and I have not forgotten the love at stake as Jay gets closer to seeing Lonnie again.

CH.14: Rise daughter of Shan Yu

Xifeng walks past Fa Mulan and makes sure she stands up tall and straight as she sees her father behind bars. He is seated there and part of her wishes to reach through the bars and hold him but the other part, the bigger part realizes that hugging is a sign of affection, weakness and in her father's eyes a sense of submitting to the feelings that were supposed to be dead and buried out of sight.

"Daughter, it is good to see you again. I hope you are treated well." His manner of speaking is quite soft spoken. In fact the only time her father ever yelled was when she got something wrong or one of his subordinates slipped up on his order. Shan Yu was a monster of a man and she had seen him practice as five of his own men tried to take him down blindfolded.

"I am treated well as any prisoner is. When will you be released? Surely they cannot hold you now that you are without an army." Xifeng was quite smart and had learned to speak early on, her vocabulary was pretty impressive as her father believed that the only way a child will succeed is if they learn how to command their body to do as they say.

"It is not that simple…however…I have arranged for you to go home with Fa Mulan and her family." Xifeng was not seeing the good in this.

"Father…why would you have me go home with our sworn enemy?" Xifeng paces about not exactly sure she understands her father's reasoning.

"You are still young and do not see the bigger picture…I do not fault you with this daughter. Fa Mulan is my enemy…her daughter…she is your enemy. I wish for you to make her life a living hell, do everything you can to dispose of her. I want to see you test yourself; test your mettle against her goodness. My fight with Fa Mulan happened when I was much older but you have a chance to rid yourself of her right from the get go. Prove yourself that you are in fact my daughter. Use any means or opportunity you see fit."

Xifeng bites her lower lip as she considers what it is her father is asking her to do. This was cold blooded murder…and…while under the roof of her father's sworn enemy. What would happen to her though if she carried this out? Where would she go…what would Fa Mulan do to her? She wanted to ask her father all these questions but the guard came into the room and her time was running short.

"Father…what do you mean-?" She notices he grows gravely quiet, his back now to her and she felt despair cloud her judgement. "Father please…what will happen-?" She wanted to race to the bars forgoing this cold isolation that was between father and daughter but the hand on her shoulder indicated there was no more time. Xifeng resigns herself then to being escorted out and she steels into her mind the task set before her. She would try and kill Lonnie…though time would only tell if her deeds would be remembered or not.

* * *

Xifeng stirs from her thoughts as she can see the camp up ahead. Lonnie was before her and Xifeng had made sure that the girl made any sudden moves…and her throat was slit. Conversation between the two was minimal and Xifeng wouldn't have it any other way.

"We are close now…close to a change in power once my father is released. You will see, my father will change all of China for the better." Xifeng can see her men up ahead as they cheer at her success and she smiles.

"And will your father appreciate all you have done? Shan Yu is a monster…he cares only for himself and you will see…that won't change." Lonnie was shoved off the horse as Xifeng had heard enough. The sound of her body hitting the ground pleased her and it seemed like she had fallen on her arm causing it to break in the process.

"Do not speak of my father like you know him. You know of him only through stories…you cannot begin to understand what he thinks or how he feels. Soon you will all see just how much of a presence he will command." She hops down and kicks Lonnie in the stomach watching her cry out.

"You made it…how did it go?" Heng inquires as he proceeds over to her and Xifeng just motions down at her feet for his answer.

"I beat the daughter of Fa Mulan…enough said. However, any word on how the raid went?" She was curious how it had turned out, though, given the fact Lonnie had arrived to her waiting for her it was clear they had turned up empty handed.

"I have not received any word yet but I will keep the scouts ready for their appearance. If you will look we are close to where your father is being held." Xifeng looks down at Lonnie curled in a ball and she picks her up so she can look down at her face.

"Get used to defeat…your mother has, so, go with the family curve." She motions to some of her men who had not gone on the raid and gestures down below. "Take this pathetic mess to join her family, it is only fitting they have this reunion now."

Xifeng walks off to join Heng and to see how close she was to winning and turning the tide on China and for once earning her father's praise. It was a long time coming and she was smiling.

* * *

Jay was breathing hard as he was still on the trail of where Lonnie's abductor or abductees had wound up taking her. He was too tired to sing, too tired for a little parkour, in all honesty he would rather be back in his room or attending R.O.A.R. Practice with Lonnie. Still this was not to be and he had to man up like he did back on the Isle of the Lost when dealing with the adventures his friends and him had gone on…even after with their family drama. Jay had never truly been in love and for him this outing was testing him on so many emotional levels.

Yes his past had screwed him over badly but…he was trying to make amends for that. Yes back on the Isle he was rotten to the core and then some…point taken, but, he couldn't be judged for his actions back then when he was already a proven hero over the dastardly thief who was sleeping under televisions that threatened to crush him while dealing with unlove from his father. True to unlove someone there had to be love there, though, he imagined at some point he wasn't a burden to Jafar.

Lonnie was never really the shining example of what a Princess should be…she in fact proved that she could own it all with her style and pose, her bravery that defied all odds like say what was Audrey, daughter of Aurora who wouldn't lift her hand to save her friends. Jay saw all of this in her and the fact till she joined R.O.A.R. not a single person there could beat him…not even Chad who was still sore over a lot of things like losing out spot as Captain…twice.

"Almost there…phew…should have got a horse." Jay hadn't rode a horse too much…in fact…since coming to Auradon he had been offered to go to the ranch they had set up for a little lessons but he never had time in his busy schedule. If he wasn't in class studying to be better than he was…he was at practice. It wasn't like he was scared…just…he preferred walking. However in this case he would settle for looking ridiculous on horseback.

The more time he had to himself the more his thoughts drifted back to his time on the Isle of the Lost. How he had poked fun and fought with Harry Hook…it made him sick. True not a fan of Harry but that gave him no right to go after his lifestyle choice and his being with Gil. Gil was the youngest of the Gastons, his brothers who were muscle heads were above him and most like their esteemed father who proved no one could drink like Gaston or wallow in the past like him.

* * *

Jay could see a camp up ahead and as he creeps along he uses his thief skills to place less pressure on his feet so as to not kick around a rock or stir up too much sand. Making his way behind a huge rock he peers around and can see activity around the camp from Xi's men. He could not make out where Lonnie was and he figured the only way he could get in without being seen was under the cover of darkness. Back on the Isle of the Lost he did some of his best stealing at night but he also did so in the morning so that was moot.

"Lonnie…I'm here…wait for me, not that she has a choice, focus Jay." He can see Xi walking alongside a guy he had not seen yet, boyfriend or lacky, hard to figure but if he had to guess lacky as she was detached by a lot of what he said and she seemed distracted somehow. Furrowing a brow he edges along the camp and makes it to the back where he looks out and gasps. "Well…there goes the neighborhood."

Sure enough he was looking out at the very place where Shan Yu was being held, at least he figured it from how secure and locked up the place was. There wouldn't be so many guards if whatever was held there was of less value, and, given he was a thief this was drilled into his head from his father. He had to hurry if he was going to get Lonnie and her family out of here before Shan Yu, most infamous villain in all history was set to be released. Given the amount of security he imagined Xi was not looking to break him out…no…even with the men she had it would be a full scale war. The only reason Xi would even have Lonnie's parents would be to use them to have him released…though…given the code of honor here Xi would not kill Lonnie's parents or her…till after the deed was done. This just put more emphasis on him getting this done and them out of there.

Sneaking around he rolls along the ground and keeps still as a guy walks by. He notices the glint of something shiny on his belt and realizes those are keys. A flash of his time on the Isle of the Lost brought inspiration to him and he stood up and swayed over to him. "Excuse me sir…do you know the time?"

The guy turns around eyeing him suspiciously but given that Jay had no weapon on him, given he had left behind his sword; the guy looks up at the sky. Jay forgot they had no watches here…even after all this time. Working quickly he manages to free the keys from his belt and does it with deft hands, the type of hands that a thief reveled in when lifting objects from a person.

"It is getting late kid…best be on your way." He holds his weapon out and Jay holds up his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, I was just curious, nice day to you." Jay heads off before the man checks to see if his keys are still on his ring. Heading to the tents he pokes his head in before finding the one he wants. Making his way inside he sees Lonnie perk up at the sight of him…before her face goes back to uncertainty.

"Jay what are you doing here? Not that I care, why would I care, you told me things that made me realize you weren't the guy I-."

"You are the son of Jafar are you not?" Jay looks over and sees a woman that is quite striking and in some ways was much like Lonnie, or the other way around.

"Yes I am…um…and you are Fa Mulan, hero of China. Lonnie has told me a lot about you. It was her idea to come here and rescue you…well…things may not have turned out like planned but you should be proud of her." Jay offered a smile and Lonnie looks away.

"We have always been proud of Lonnie. I hear you made her Captain because Auradon rules prohibited a female from joining the team. Lonnie was quite happy…in fact…she talks of you a lot-."

"Mother…please…we are having a fight right now." Lonnie is furious however her cheeks aflamed told him a different matter. Perhaps it still wasn't too late.

Lonnie, look, I know what went down between us was unfortunate and all…but…I'm also glad that it did come out. I did some bad things while on the Isle of the Lost, my perspective was warped and twisted and there was little rhyme to reason only that I be bad and rotten to the core. Thinking about one's sexuality or weight would make us out to be good and that was the last thing on my mind while there. When I met you…these feelings were fleeting and just vanished and I was becoming someone better. I understand your trepidations and uncertainty after having confessed your weight when younger, it is not lost on me, but if anything is going to happen of this, of us, I feel that if we are not honest we lose all that trust…that honesty that makes relationships work."

Jay lets out a breath feeling so exposed right now. He was not only coming clean before Lonnie but actually coming clean to her parents as well. The funny thing was this was the first time he was meeting her parents and they weren't even dating…they were still finding their way. Jay was scared of little in this world but seeing the way Shang is looking at him after telling a bit about his time on the Isle of the Lost and of course his daughter's former weight he felt like he should slip away out of the tent and forget ever having come.

"Bravo, such touching words, however I'm afraid they will not help you in this case." Jay turns around and notices Xifeng standing there. How long had she been standing there?

"Xifeng!" Jay lunges at her but she reacts much faster than he thought she would as pain explodes in his stomach and he falls down before she lands a kick on his downturned face sending him onto his back and she kneels down over him holding a blade to his neck.

"I believe it is time we start the reunion…now that everyone is here." Xifeng smiles at them all and Jay just lays there.

* * *

The march down below was rather tiring and Jay had no rest since getting there. His nose was broken and his body was doubled over, even if he had crunched abs and all from his working out that kick nearly broke him. Lonnie was walking ahead with her parents and he felt like he had slipped up majorily. He should have just freed them…what gave him the right to spill his guts? Did this even make a difference and make amends for him hurting her?

"Guards…I have before you Fa Mulan and Li Shang…do well to pull away from the door as we wish to release Shan Yu." Xifeng commands.

"You heard her…step away from the door," Shang manages to say. Jay can see that he was pale and there were marks on his arms and face.

"Very well…though you will be closely watched inside." It was clear the guards would not have parted ways but given they were to only move under direct command they pull the door back.

Jay knows he only has one chance at this and doubles over. "Oh, my stomach, I don't think I can stand. You go on without me…but…if you do not trust me you can leave someone behind." Jay knew that Xifeng did not trust him, but, she would no doubt wish for all of her men present inside the room in case something went down.

"Very well, stay down there, but you'd better be here when we come out…or your girlfriend gets it." Xifeng curled a smile as she led Lonnie forward who was blushing madly and refusing adamantly they were dating.

Jay waits till they are gone before he stands up and whispers something to the guard. He looks rather alarmed and immediately has a guard replace him as he gets on horseback and rides off. Jay only hopes that word gets to the Emperor as any thief knows…the big game always started at the top.

Xifeng was glad to be rid of that pathetic child of a villain, true he was quite easy on the looks and all, but he was too easy to beat. She liked a guy who could handle her roughness. Looking around she notes the tenseness in the atmosphere of the guards who monitored her progress.

"I will give you this Mulan…these guys are trained well. They look ready to launch into action and yet at the same time they look like they will pop a vessel doing so. I'm sure you will be looking forward as this reunion serves as one long in the making."

Mulan is quiet so she is not certain if she contemplating escape at this point or trying to save face. They reach the cell where her father is being kept and she nods her head to Mulan and Shang who each look at one another then back at Lonnie. Xifeng gives them a moment before they go to open the door with keys. Xifeng had allowed them to keep them for this one purpose.

As the doors open Shan Yu is sitting on the bed looking right at them. "Hello Fa Mulan and Li Shang…and to you Daughter…I am looking forward to claiming what is rightly mine."

 **Authors note:** Shan Yu is out which means father and daughter are reunited…though…will it be what Xifeng was hoping for? What of Mulan and her family…is their fate sealed? Next chapter we join up again with Carlos and the others and a race to save their friends. However something to keep you guessing…there is a shocking death in the near future, won't say who, so will leave you with that as this chapter closes.


	15. Chapter 15 Finding one's path

CH.15: Finding one's path

Carlos was in the lead as he shook off much of the pain from the fight, if one could it that, his vision was a bit blurry but he managed. They had already lost time and back in the village there had been a commotion but it turned out that Wenquian, Hong, and Zhenzhen's parents had finally returned. Carlos and the group realized that while they should pay their respects to the heroes of China…they also knew that if they took anymore time they'd lose the trail altogether. For the most part they all appeared to be in good shape, well, except him.

"So, you are telling me…Wenquian likes girls?" Carlos could hear behind him that Evie was still juggling with this. While it was true on the Isle of the Lost there were others who were into their own gender, well, truth be told there weren't a lot of them they were aware of in person. There were rumors of course and aside from Gil and Harry they could only speculate and make each person they pass nervous in that they knew something they didn't wish found out.

"Yes Evie…she likes girls, and, if I had not shown up when I did…you might not be remembering Doug as much. Doug does not deserve that…you do love him right?" Mal teases her and Evie's cheek flush; he catches it out of the corner of his eye.

It was truly amazing how far they had come from their days on the Isle of the Lost. Back then they were unloved and never really gave two cents worth on the concept of having love given to them…and love returned. Their parents only loved a few things…and they never fit the bill. Carlos knew that Cruella loved her furs and her rather expensive car…though dirtied up over the years and even if he cleaned it for her or straightened her furs…it would never earn him much in her eyes.

Carlos was still lost in thought till Jane's hand slips into his own and he is brought back to the now. Jane was simply stunning with her hair falling about her shoulders and her eyes alight with hope and wonder that very much matched most magic when it made someone's dreams come true. If someone had told him that Jane and him would be dating and had already kissed twice…he would tell them they were lying, but, now that he was here at this moment he felt like he was enveloped in a bubble and never wanted it to pop.

"Oh no, guys, the trail has ended." Carlos looks down and with his good eye manages to determine they had nowhere to go now.

"Hmm, this does not bode well in our progress." Ben folds his arms as he looks around trying to gather where they went.

"If I still had my spell book I would be able to determine where the tracks lead even if they are faded away…but…Fairy Godmother has my book." Mal seems to miss her spells and given they had been a big part of her life it would take some getting used to.

"Mal, you gave it up for good, remember? True you can still change into a dragon and breathe fire…but you were only using spells to make things easy. Life is all about struggle and compromise and taking things a day at a time. Remember all your classes on living without the use of magic."

Mal lets out a huff but she nods her head sending her purple locks about. Ben reaches over brushing aside her hair and Carlos enjoys the happiness on Mal's face. The daughter of Maleficent finding true love with her Prince, well, King now; it was true storybook romantics. Still even with their current love lives doing remarkably well…this did not help them any in finding Jay and Lonnie's trail.

"We have to pick a direction…so…how about that way?" Ben took over the lead as he began walking off to the left. Carlos wasn't sure that was the right way…but…where their King went they followed. And…wasn't like they were offering up any other way. Squeezing Jane's hand he draws upon her strength and comfort and hopes for the best as they head out.

* * *

Mushu could see that with the return of the parents to the village order was being restored, not that the children did a bad job…they did an amazing job if anyone asked him. Still he also could see that with the return it also drew upon them a sense of boredom and really he understood, he did, right now their new friends were off doing something meaningful and hero like and they had all the potential to be just as amazing…maybe even more.

"I hate seeing them like this Cri-Kee. It breaks my heart knowing they can be just as amazing as King Ben and his friends. What do you mean we should go after them? I think you have lost it in your old age there…we don't even know where they went." Mushu turned away from Cri-Kee as he tries to think.

Wenquian was no doubt still thinking of Evie, though, clear as daylight that girl was straight and it did not bode well to dwell on her. Hong was practicing his sword skill and Zhenzhen was meditating in the garden. Cri-Kee though was right, though he would not admit it aloud…these children of heroes deserved a chance to earn their honor. They had defended the village twice but people forgot once their father figures returned home.

"Alright listen up you three…I know you are bored and underappreciated, so, I have a plan to change all of that. Mulan had a shiny chance of being something more than she was…maybe even learning more about herself in the process. I say we show your fathers that you are worthy of your names and go and help Auradon. I know it is a long shot…but…we got nothing else to do right?"

Cri-Kee chirps loudly at him and he waves his clawed hand at him but it is clear that Cri-Kee is relentless and he lets out a sigh.

"Alright it was Cri-Kee's plan, there you happy? Now, I know you three know this land better than anyone else so…where would they head?" Mushu can see their disinterest and he feels like he is just talking to himself…which he does a lot of according to all the stares he gets when he talks to Cri-Kee whom people can barely see due to his height.

Hong lowered his sword and he walks over with a slight hesitancy…it was clear his mind and body were at odds on this. Mushu did not blame him…Hong was not as strong as the other two but he had spirit and spunk and his mastery of the sword was something to appreciate.

"There is a back trail of sorts…a bit rough and uneven but it should cut down time considerably. The Emperor's Palace is one of the key destinations there. If Jay and Lonnie are not successful and Shan Yu is released he will be going there most likely."

"Brilliant kid…just brilliant, so, we go and warn the Emperor and hopefully we can raise all of the soldiers in China to defend him. Shan Yu will not be looking to let the Emperor out of this one…and…something tells me he won't just stop there…he will carve a little niche somewhere and make a lot of people sorry they went against him. Zhenzhen…you in?"

Zhenzhen opens her eyes as she looks out at the garden before her. "I am contemplating such a journey…will it indeed bring us honor? Do we not tend to our duties here in hope of Ben and the others in succeeding in their task?"

Mushu let out an exasperated sigh as he felt like he was getting nowhere with her. Zhenzhen was a calm and gentle lady…even though she whoop guy butt with the simplest of ease. She did not anger easily and he did not think he could push her to do something like this.

"I'm in…plus…I hear the Emperor's daughter is hot. Oh c'mon, seriously, I was just joking." Mushu rolls his eyes wondering about that. Wenquian had got shut down by an oblivious Evie and it was really hard to tell with the Emperor's daughter which way she leaned…truth was he only met her once when she was young.

"Hmm…it might due for a change of scenery, very well, count me in." She rises up and walks over to the group as she smiles. "Let us not delay…still…I should pack us some food for the road ahead. Be right back." She leaves them there and Mushu does not wish to hurry her any, plus, he was starved. He just hoped things hadn't gotten too carried away.

* * *

Shan Yu walks out of his cell towards Mulan who does not shirk from his presence. "You do not fear me?" He seemed disappointed but he did not carry it long as he had plans to set in motion.

"I will stop you…just like I have before…" Mulan manages but Shan Yu reaches out gripping her face with his strong hand.

"This time is different…I will not be fooled nor taken advantage of by some rocket. Nor will you manage to beat my army…which true is downsized but it will be enough." He shoves Mulan away into the men holding her back and he walks outside seeing the light for the first time in a while.

"Father…don't you mean my army?" Shan Yu turns to see Xifeng as she catches up to him. "I took all this time planning on your release…couldn't you get your old army-?"

"There is no time…we must move on the Emperor before he is warned of my release. You have done well but I will take over from here." Shan Yu ignores her plea for some reward or codling, a sign of weakness would show if he did that and he wasn't about to start now. He had trained her to harden her emotions; after all, anyone who wanted a hug deserved a backhand.

Shan Yu continued on to where the horses were being saddled. He found a rock to stand on and looked out at those below him. Mulan and Shang were brought to their knees as was this ruffian who he had never seen before. Xifeng was looking hurt however given this was his hour she did not say anything to interfere with his time. Yes, this was his time, and having been freed allowed him to finally exact revenge on the one person who had sealed his fate.

"Listen up everyone…the time is now to exact revenge on a figure that has doomed us all, made us powerless as we strived to ascend and be better than we are. The Emperor of China deserves to die and no less by my own hands. He has stripped me of all things good…I was unable to see my daughter grow up and I was unable to provide her a life that would give her honor. We will ride to the Palace and once there no one will stand before us…our time is now!"

Shan Yu holds up both of his arms and he listens to the howl of agreement from the men. Again not exactly what he once commanded but it would serve in his best interest once he got there. Hopping down he strolled over to Shang and gripped his head and looks down at him.

"Do your worse…but spare my family." Shang manages to say, his defiance clear in his eyes and he wanted to do just that…but…killing him would only bring about a deep sated burning rage in Mulan and he could not have her breaking free.

"I will not kill you Shang…nor shall I kill Mulan. The time for killing will come…in fact…once we are at the Palace you will get your chance to die in battle. See…I will not deny you what you denied me, by locking me away all these years. Put them on the horses…we ride."

Xifeng trails behind him and he knows that she is expecting some sort of word of wisdom but he has none for her. However he does stop and looks out at the long road ahead. Xifeng stops beside him as she folds her arms, her dark hair framing her features. There was much of her mother in her…a reminder that irked him.

"I want you to ride separately from everyone along with Lonnie. When you have the chance part company and take her somewhere out of the way…and when you do I want you to kill her. If you are of my flesh and blood you will do this…if you do not…you will no longer be my daughter and I will be forced to kill you if we ever meet again. Do not disappoint me again."

Shan Yu does not even look at her then as he goes to climb up onto the horse he would be riding. Xifeng would join them after a bit more time to herself…why couldn't he have a son? Shan Yu saw a son far stronger than that of a daughter. Gripping the reigns he urges his horse forward…it was time to see an old friend.

 **Authors note:** I have set things up for a huge battle happening at the Emperor's Palace. Again thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting, following, everything really for making this story what it is. Plenty more drama ahead.


	16. Chapter 16 Turn of the blade

**Authors note:** Did I say one death…I meant two. I wonder who people are attached to, hmm; I can only imagine your reactions. I won't reveal their names…and I'm sure you have guesses of your own. I will not even tell you what chapter to keep the reaction real and genuine. It will be as if watching an episode on tv when they do the deed of sorts. I have been there, I understand so without further delay let us jump back in.

CH.16: Turn of the blade

Xifeng rode out with Lonnie on her horse. The two of them were quiet as neither of them had anything to say to the other. All around them were the horses of many men loyal to her…or…at one point were loyal to her but now they were serving her father. Shan Yu was broad shouldered and tall with a menacing scowl and a deep throat like voice filled with venom that would make a grown stalwart soldier cry.

It said a lot about his character and having grown up without him around she only had his discipline and teachings to go off of. There was never any love there…only obedience and demands for perfection. Sometimes she figured that her mom having given birth to her was an ill omen as Shan Yu no doubt wanted a male. She imagined her father had bedded other women in the past and yet somehow they never bore him a child.

Xifeng knew the task that was set up before her…for it was the very same one that Shan Yu had given her when she was younger. She had failed back then but only because of Mulan being there. This time though Fa Mulan and her husband would be off attending a joyous reunion as they would meet up with the Emperor. Oh how she wished she could be there…instead of dealing out the turn of the blade that would free her of her fate and perhaps, just maybe give her a place in her father's heart.

"Go and be quick Xifeng…the eve of victory is upon us." Shan Yu calls out to her signaling that her departure is to be now.

"Wait…hold up…where is Xi taking Lonnie?" Jay is rather alert at that moment as he turns about in the saddle of where an annoyed Heng rode front.

"It is of no concern of yours boy…besides…you should be worrying about your own fate." Shan Yu lets out a sharp laugh before he urges his horse forward.

"Lonnie…I will find you, no matter what…I found you once and I will find you again. Hold on ok, promise me?" Jay was making her sick and yet in that moment Lonnie seemed to be meeting his gaze, albeit a bit sad like she knew what was coming.

"Jay…I forgive you for earlier…I should've realized all of that was in the past. I learned of your stories and I was behind you back then when you first came to the school…and…I should've realized there was a lot of stories you did not share…and with good reason. I should not question your change…you have done so much good and that should trump all the bad you did on the Isle of the Lost. I'm sorry we didn't have more time…and whatever happens…if another girl should come along-."

"Lonnie you are the only girl for me…I love you." He calls out to her but Xi urges her horse on letting lover boy wait for a response but none would come.

* * *

"You did well not to answer…for you know what is coming don't you?" Xi was appalled at the very concept of love…who needed it right? She was who she was without love…and…so what if her father didn't love her…she was stronger without it…right?

"It is very much as it was when we were younger…isn't it?" Xi does not comment on that as it was lost from memory, though; suffice to say she was lying to herself. Long as Lonnie was around and in China she would pose a risk to her rising to her best and given both of their parents it was clear Xifeng would always be dragged through the mud as the child of a villain and Lonnie would be the daughter of those who had saved China.

The horse gallops till they are no longer in sight of those they had parted ways with. Slowing the horse down she pushes Lonnie off once more and notes that her arm is very much still broken. There was no time to mend the injury and she lets out a cry making her smile in a pleased manner. They were in rocky terrain cut off from any distractions and once the deed was done that would be it…so would fall the legacy and honor of the family that had claimed her father's honor and did unjust to him by putting him away to rot away his glory days.

Hopping down with ease she removes her sword and examines it in the light. "This was your mother's sword was it not? I remember being jealous of you when you got to wield it and I could never…perhaps because Mulan did not fully trust me…or maybe she believed I was not worthy of it. From the first day I set foot on your property I was judged."

Lonnie says nothing as her eyes are downcast and she walks around swinging the sword expertly testing the weight of the weapon. Lonnie did well to say nothing…she was lower than dirt right now and she deserved to lay there.

"Your father was always watching me…looking for any sign or tick that would give me away. The thing was, unlike your mother, after the first day or so he let me be. I am not sure what his game was…but…it unnerved me, not sure if it was intentional or not. Your mother however…she was on to me…even during little innocent moment she would lose it…claim I was up to no good like my father. No moment could be lived in peace…and…yet even as I held you under the water or attempted to shoot an arrow at you…not once did you flinch."

Lonnie finally looks up and she can see that she was crying. "I'm sorry Xi, sorry that you went through all that. I was young and naïve…perhaps some part of me knew what you were you up to, but, I really wanted us to be sisters-."

"Shut it…how could I ever be sister to you? You, daughter of…Mrs. China and Mr. China as your parents…they loved and doted on you, treated you like you walked on clouds. I was nothing in their eyes…I knew it…they knew it. We born and raised to be enemies…each day was leading up to what would be our final encounter where only one of us would prove our worth."

Xifeng tosses the sword and makes it land inches from Lonnie's face. Removing her own sword she spins it a bit getting used to the feel of it once more. It was a gift from her father…and the sharpness was folded ten or so time so it could cut through most anything with ease not stalling the least.

"Do you remember when I braided your hair?" Lonnie asks as she uses the sword to lift herself up.

"What are you getting at? No, I do not remember, can we fight now?" Xifeng refused to fall for this trick, not for one second.

"It was a moment I will never forget…a moment when I felt a connection to you, if only brief it showed there was more to you than being a daughter to my mother's sworn enemy…" Xifeng scoffed and yet the memory was coming back to her.

* * *

Years ago when Xifeng was living with Fa Mulan and her family she found herself learning to adjust to this new setting. The words her father spoke to her still ringing clear and giving her a purpose. Her hair was tawdy and all over the place making her move a hand through it to keep it out of her eyes. One day she bumps into a wall and as she tries to smash this vase she hears this little chuckle. Her head turns but again her hair is difficult to manage and she slips and falls to the ground.

"Oh no, are you ok?" Xi lifts her head and notices the girl there, her pretty floral like dress making her look like she was to be in some beauty contest.

"Yeah, peachy, what do you want?" Xi saw her enemy and felt the need to get rid of her…and yet…given where they were it would only make escape impossible. No matter how she disliked it she needed to keep up presence.

"I couldn't help noticing your hair predicament…perhaps I can help?" Her voice was meek and soft and weak in her mind…and now offering her help?

"I don't need help…not from the likes of you. Go away." She moves to sit up and huffs in frustration as she didn't really know how to deal with this amount of hair. Why couldn't she just chop it all away like her father did?

Lonnie shakes her head stubbornly and she stands up holding out her hand to her. Why was she being so nice to her anyway? She was the daughter of Shan Yu…surely that should evoke some sort of fear in her?

"Nope, not going to happen, sorry. I know our families may not get along, and yes…you have said mean things about my weight and hair but I can see past that. We are sisters now after all-."

"I dare you to say sisters one more time…" Xi glares at her and wants to swat her hand away but something gives in that she finds disgusting and she accepts the help and is pulled to her feet.

"Fair enough. Still, come with me, I can help with your hair…and…perhaps than you will avoid walking into walls." Lonnie giggles a bit as she leads the way to her room. Xi wants to hurt her but again holds back. Once in her room she is seated and Lonnie runs water through her hair and then a comb of sorts which pulls at her hair.

"You keep pulling like that and that comb…" She bites back what she will say and brings her nails to her palm drawing a bit of blood.

"Relax…I am almost done. You know, our parents may not get along but we can prove the next generation doesn't have to hate one another. Shan Yu had to be good at one point right, perhaps there is some good in you-."

"This is fine, thank you, I need to go…practice." Xi gets up and as she looks in the mirror she notes her hair is parted to the side and there is more of her face showing. She is speechless standing there and Lonnie hugs her. She doesn't know what to do with this. "Are you…hugging me?"

"Oh, sorry, too much? Look, things may seem bad but we can make this work. Trust me…you are not alone here." Lonnie smiles as she skips out of the room. Xi watches her leave and she hugs herself not sure why…but…the feeling, it felt like something…nah…probably just her being hungry is all. She was starving and leaves the room but her reflection stays with her.

* * *

"It was one of the only times I remember us being that close. After that you distanced yourself but even now…you keep your hair like that day long ago. That hug…it was as real to me…as it was to you." Lonnie is standing there holding her sword with her good hand and Lonnie was right, her hair was parted just as it was back then. She wore it the exact same way and somehow she had buried that memory.

Her hair was long and she mixed it up a bit at times but this was how she normally wore it. She lets out a yell as she charges at her. Their swords clang filling the walls of the surrounding area with their tortured souls; it was just the way they were. Xi kept on the offense while Lonnie kept on the defense and she manages to push Lonnie up against the wall and with her hand in her hair she brings her head back a few times against the rock.

"I'm not sure what you think is going down here…but…if you feel like words will sway me now it is wasted. I am the daughter of Shan Yu…I have killed and I have done so much to get here, there is nothing else…so fight, fight for all your worth!" She lets her go and as she lunges at her she notes the way Lonnie rolls along the wall and then rolls forward before getting to her feet and twisting her sword about she goes to clash with her.

* * *

"Did you hear…Prince Ben is bringing some Isle of the Lost kids over to Auradon." Jane remarks as she is walking with Lonnie from their class.

"Is that so? I imagine the transition will be very difficult for them. I can't imagine what it must be like over there…and to be raised by such vile and cruel parents." Lonnie has a bit of a shiver just at the thoughts.

"I believe they should be arriving now…want to go see?" Jane is beaming with curiosity and Lonnie figured it was something she'd be forbidden to do. Jane's mother…Fairy Godmother was the Headmistress at the school and quite the overbearing parent. Lonnie's parents happened to spend a lot of time in China leaving her here with video chat at times to keep her company.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Lonnie sees that twinkle in her starlight eyes and she remembers who she is talking to.

"C'mon, we'll be late if we keep talking." Jane takes her hand and the two friends hurry along with the other students as the limo arrives. There is a hushed sort of excitement about and Lonnie keeps in the back with Jane. Once they step out Lonnie finds her breath taken away by a tall and beanie wearing boy, his eyes were soft and she imagined him to be quite fit, might even be worthy of doing a little sword training with.

"Oh wow…that is them isn't it? Four…and they look so lost and alone. The boy in black and white looks cute; kind of like a puppy…um…earth to Lonnie you there?" Jane gives her a shake and Lonnie looks away flustered.

"Huh, oh yeah, if that is your type. Come on…I think we have seen enough." Lonnie pulls her along but can't stop thinking about that boy. Knowing him he was probably trouble…so for now she would just play it safe.

* * *

Lonnie is on the move and winces as she feels the sword slice her shoulder. A hot searing pain envelops her and she feels her movement sluggish at best. She parries under an intense stroke and stumbles back falling onto her back. Xi is on top of her then and the two roll around fighting for control. Lonnie head butts her then slices at her stomach drawing blood as she howls in pain and then puts pressure on her arm and Lonnie nearly blacks out.

The two of them get to their feet and Lonnie is breathing hard. It takes all her concentration to not drop the sword. "Where were you…just now?"

"I-I was thinking about Jay. And you?" She continues to fight and both of them can feel the stain from the fighting. Lonnie receives a few more cuts and her clothing is cut into and she can taste her own blood. Meanwhile it appeared that Xi was also getting cut up and with her stamina starting to take a toll in the lower parts she was barely keeping it together.

"I hate you…you know that? I bullied you, tried to kill you, tortured your parents and you do not kill me…why?" Xi lunges again and the two resume their fighting.

"I admit I was upset…but…I think that eventually became sadness as I could not help you. I know that my mom regrets some of how she handled things back then…perhaps had she done things differently you would not have continued down this road. You took my hair…that was the last time I saw you…and to this day I have never worn my hair the same way. Even after knowing you were trying to kill me…I felt it wasn't you…that you merely a product of your father's hate…and that could not be fought because it was family."

Lonnie could see this was really ticking off Xi, not her intention; she wanted to seek a resolution to this without the violence. Her arm was broken and Xi had done terrible and horrible things to her family…even releasing her father. However much like everyone else it was clear this was not the reunion a father and daughter should have. Lonnie thought if their situations had been reversed and she had that kind of father…she knew she would also be doing all in her power to please him. Family had always been important to her…and…it was something they shared.

"This has to end…one way or another…I can't keep doing this. I'm not your sister…I'm not worth saving. My father may never love me…or accept me…but he is all I got. And with your death…it'll be one less person for my father to worry about."

Lonnie looks away not sure she has it in her to do this. Xi was born and raised to kill…Lonnie on the other hand, suffice to say, her training was never this. Back then…things were different…

* * *

"C'mon Lonnie…is that the best you got?" Xi notes as she looks over at Lonnie. The girl was wearing her battle outfit and practicing her strokes.

"I think I got it…ok…this time I'm ready." Lonnie begins to move and as she lunges at her Xi side steps and taps her from behind.

"Your lunge tells everything about what you are going to do. You need to fight with your opponent first, learn how they move before executing the attack." Xi was holding it together, barely, and for some reason here and now it was the only time she had Lonnie to herself. Mulan and Shang were at the market and she could easily dispose of her body.

"Gotcha, here I come." She moves at her again and the two cross blades. Xi manages to break the deadlock and pushes her off her to the ground. Holding her blade down she figured how easy it would be to kill her.

Lonnie begins to laugh though…and Xi is confused. "What is so funny?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Gotcha." Xi felt her body fall to the ground and as she was about to hit her…she felt a rolling wave of laughter grasp at her. She found the laughs in short bursts and she struggled to keep it from overtaking her. What was this…she did not laugh, this was beneath her. Still the two of them lay there laughing and laughing and laughing till their laughs just subsided.

"Lonnie…you do realize in the end…it will come down to you and I. Regardless what you feel about me…you and I will be enemies-."

"You have it wrong Xi…I will never see you as the enemy. I see you as my sister…and…no matter what happens; no matter what you do to me…I will never hold it against you. This right here…that laughter it stems from goodness within…and…I love you."

Xi balks a bit at that and yet then and there she feels Lonnie's hand in her own. The two of them are now staring at one another. Xi looks at their held hands and lets go as she stands up. "Love, that is a term loosely thrown out by a child who knows nothing of what I have been through, there is no love…only a goal and in the end it shall be achieved. We should head in." Xi stalks off trying to be rid of this feeling…she would do what needed to be done…no matter the cost. She was an obstacle that needed to remove…nothing more.

* * *

Lonnie was bleeding from many cuts now…her arm was numb and she was sure she had some cracked ribs. Still she refused to kill her. Perhaps this made her weak, who knew; all she did know for certain was how she felt looking back on all those times the two had lived under one roof. Yes she had been traumatized with hair being cut and you would think after all those attempts on her life…still…she was trained to do it…not like she had any choice.

Looking over at her Xi was also pretty beaten up and she was resting on her sword stuck in the ground. "There is only one horse…and two of us…I think that makes this situation just that clearer-."

"You know, what I said back then…is still how I feel. I love you like a sister…Xi…you can try and push me away and this may sound ridiculous…truth is I've never told anyone this. I always thought of it like our secret…something that kept us together. Whatever reasons you have…some part of you could never kill me, not fully, not in the heart where it matters. Killing is what you do…but…it is not because you get a thrill out of it…no, I think it is because you are always trying to impress him…but at the end of the day what matters most is what you think-."

"Shut up! I'm sick of hearing this…" Lonnie was surprised to see that Xi was crying now, whether from her wounds or something else she could not place. And yet…much like her laughter she could see there was someone inside there.

"I'm sorry I left…true you wanted to kill me, but, if I had stayed…I could have saved you." Lonnie sniffs a bit and clutches at her chest as it is hard to breathe. It was like a part of her was dying. Was it really too late? And why now of all times was she reacting this way…all these emotions, just why now?

"Let us get this done with…I'm through revisiting the past. I will do my father proud by killing you…and dealing a blow to Mulan as well. With this turn of the blade…your life ends." Xi races at her then, her footsteps heavy as blood hits the ground.

Lonnie also charges as her own blood hits the ground. Her blade is held outright and her heart beats slowly. Each step was agonizing and in that final moment their last clash ends with blood covering the ground.

* * *

"I love you Jay…some part of me always has…I just didn't think I was your type. I am sorry now for taking my time. I am glad you came with me here…please…don't wait long on finding another…" Lonnie's words echoed in her head in that moment.

"Father…with this turn of the blade…she will be done with. Truth is though…sharper than any blade has been your neglect as a father all these years. I truly wished you had been there to raise me…maybe put off threatening China to really see my blossom. And…Lonnie…your words, they ring truth to them…for you see…I love you too…sister…and this is what makes this that much harder. I see in your eyes that hope and courage from a good upbringing…and some part of me was always jealous…I truly wished to be the daughter Fa Mulan and Li Shang over my father…I have never admitted it aloud, and, I may not get that chance again…funny how these things turn out…and…we could have been great friends I think too…if we lived in different lives. Guess there is no time for that now huh?"

And in that moment a sharp thud is heard as the blade makes its mark, but, which sword makes that contact?

 **Authors note:** The earlier chapters were lighter but as we draw near the end it is clear the losses and the weight are turning darker. Just whose blade went where…and in those final moments you were hearing there unspoken thoughts. And here is the kicker…you will not find out immediately next chapter…but instead we go to the Emperor as Shan Yu goes in for the advancement of his troops. Again I could never see this being made into a Disney Channel movie, still, I am glad to get this out there. Sorry to torture you guys. And I imagine you seeing Xi in a new light too, to feel for the villain, tugs at the heart chords I imagine.


	17. Chapter 17 Facing the past

CH.17: Facing the past

Jay could not believe his predicament…captured by the enemy and about to meet the Emperor for the first time…under the most arduous of circumstances. He knew from what Lonnie had spoken of him that he was the most brilliant and smart man she had ever met and he held certain wisdom and he had seen much of China's development over the years. He sounded like an extraordinary man and he felt helpless to prevent what would happen once Shan Yu reaches him.

"Shan Yu…where is Lonnie taking my daughter?" Mulan demands. They are nearing the Palace and Jay tenses a bit…somehow knowing deep down…but afraid to say it aloud.

"They were just going to catch up is all…a lot of history is shared between these girls. Do not worry…you will find out soon enough." Way to be coy Shan Yu, Jay thought, but Mulan is smart enough to realize when she is being led around.

"No, even you wouldn't be so cruel…to pit our daughters against each other…no father would do that." Mulan shakes her head and all the while he can see her mentally processing this as the tears roll down. "Don't you love Xifeng?"

"She was a weapon sharpened for one purpose…love is a weakness that will only dull her senses and weaken that tip that will do my bidding. She will kill Lonnie…like she failed to do so many years ago."

Realization hits Mulan and she sits upright. "So, I was wrong, Xifeng was not killing my daughter because she wanted to…but because she was only out proving herself to you. That is low Shan Yu…even for you-."

"We have kids so they will carry on our will…is that not correct? I am merely preparing Xifeng for the day I do pass, but, till then I want to have her mentally aware and sharp to the happenings of this world. Love will only weaken you and I have learned that keeping one's distance makes the heart fonder. Xifeng does not need my love…she is working to someday take over what I leave her."

Jay glowers at the man and wants to do something. So he leans back and closing his eyes he braces himself for the impact as he lands on the rough ground and rolls a bit. Getting to his feet he tries to find the direction that Lonnie and Xifeng rode off to and tries to get some distance.

"Wrong move boy…now you will live to regret it." Shan Yu seemed so far away but Jay did not care, so what, let him do his worse. He then hears the twang sound of an arrow released from the bow and suddenly something sharp explodes in his shoulder sending him flying forward and crashing to the ground.

"Argh…what gives…" He tries to push himself up but he finds a foot pressing him back into the ground so his face is in the dirt. There is a sharp pain throbbing in his shoulder…no doubt from where the arrow penetrated bone and skin.

"Next time you try a stunt like that…the arrow will go closer to your heart so you will bleed to death. Lonnie's fate is sealed so you might as well deal with that. Xifeng is the clear victor…so…you might have chosen the wrong girl to fall in love with."

Jay glowers at him but the weight on his back does not let up. His thoughts go to Lonnie and he refuses to believe she will lose. Still…if push came to shove…would Lonnie be able to…kill? Xifeng could kill, that he did not question, but Lonnie was the daughter of Fa Mulan…a woman who had never killed anyone really.

"We have wasted enough time here…and as added punishment you must bear that arrow as a reminder of your foolishness." He grabs him by his hair and he tries to fight him off but he receives a hard hand to his face and he tastes blood as he goes flying to the ground again.

"Shan Yu! Please…leave him be…he is just a kid!" Mulan calls out. Shan Yu looks at him and he tries to push himself up.

"He is no ordinary kid…there is fight in him, resilience, if let untested it will surely become a huge pain. Still…killing him now would prove useless and time consuming. Heng, go and pick him up and put him back where he belongs…we have to hurry." Shan Yu heads off and Heng goes to help him up and take him back to the horse. Jay holds the place where the arrow impacted and he fights the shivers threatening to claim him.

* * *

Hong could not believe they were even doing this. And yet…getting to help out their newfound friends seemed like a venture worth taking. He headed out alongside his friends Wenquian, Zhenzhen, Mushu, and Cri-Kee. It was a rather long and arduous journey filled with running and resting. He did not believe such a journey would make him crave home so much. However he also could not live with himself if he let his friends go on this journey without him.

"Are we there yet?" Zhenzhen inquires. She was doing well to keep up with them but she was starting to break out in sweat.

"I told you for the last time…not yet…and no Cri-Kee there is no water around, see any blue, that is the sky…and no it is not coming down anytime soon. C'mon we all need to pick up our pace if we are going to get to the Emperor."

"Yes, of course, no time like the present." Wenquian was probably the fittest of the three and she had energy to burn. She moved to the lead position and was already jogging.

"Now that girl have a fire in her…why can't you two be more like that? I know, we all move at our own pace in life…but in this case if we move any slower and Shan Yu will be at the Palace and we'll be left on the outside." Mushu tries to rally them to the cause and it works…somewhat.

They begin to jog and thinking of their fathers who had given them so much stories of their bravery and honor…it was enough to get them going. Hong could only begin to wonder how his father would react on knowing they saved China just him. He wondered though if he would need to wear a dress as well, not that he would blink too much at it. Hong had known he was a bit different than most guys when he started wearing his mother's clothes. His parents never made him feel awkward or that he should feel ashamed of what he did. For that he was always grateful and even his friends whom he had been raised to play with given the friendship going on between their parents…they never gave him a bad time.

The path they had taken since leaving the village was rather bumpy and a few times they had to find another way to move around the obstacles…even if it ate away at their time. Zhenzhen had a bit more trouble than most yet she bounced and rolled through spaces with enough room for her to perform. Zhenzhen was the soft spirt of their group…she enlightened them and even prepared food from her garden. Her grace and words inspired them and she would braid his hair while recounting tales of her favorite bug, the butterfly.

Wenquian was tough on the outside but he knew she could be sensitive at times. She taught him how to use a sword, taught him to be comfortable in his own skin…even taught him that being different and judged was just a person projecting their insecurity out there. There was so much to her…beauty and intelligence and some kick butt vibes. So far though she had been judged far worse than he was in terms of whom one loved. China was not exactly most welcoming of this sort of thing so Wenquian often got hurt by girls who clearly were not swinging that way. Evie was just another girl, though in her defense she was oblivious to Wenquian's approach.

"Keep it up you three…oh…and Wenquian…hey you listening to me girl?" Hong looks over and notices Wenquian is humming pleasantly to herself. He knew that she was not listening and he tries not to laugh.

"She is in her own world now…a rather mysterious place, full of blades and females clad in armor. I prefer my own filled with butterflies and my garden which has grown to beanstalk proportions." Zhenzhen comments as she holds her hands in front of her.

"What are you talking about? Hong can you make sense of any of this?" Mushu inquires. Hong had two options, one was snap them all out of it…or…

"This world is just one of many…in this one I am Hong, but, in another I am Hong Master of dresses and the art of the sword…untouchable and desired." He joins his friends and soon they burst out laughing.

"Kids…I'm stuck with kids! Do you see this- what I am dealing with…?" He yells up at the sky and Hong only smiles. They mean well…and they do not mean to make his life hard. If anything Mushu being there with them gave them courage to push on. And so they did…knowing that what lie ahead would be their greatest battle yet…and…they may not come back from it too.

* * *

Ben really had no idea where he was going. To be honest he had never been to China till today and that left him with unfamiliarity with this region. He felt rather bad about this too given he had been to Camelot and other places in the Kingdom. Lonnie had told him a little about China but it didn't do well to prepare him for this. He knew though that as King of Auradon it was his duty to bring back Jay and Lonnie. Of course he did not regret bringing along Evie and Mal…and Carlos, Jane was the factor he had to worry about. She was the daughter of the Headmistress of Auradon Prep which made the stakes that much higher.

All of them had to come back…which made his decision to go this way gnawing at the back of his brain and he stops as he feels fingers lace with his.

"Hey you, penny for your thoughts?" Ben looks over noticing Mal's green eyes fixed on his and he blushes a bit.

"Am I that obvious? And show me the penny and maybe I will share my thoughts." Ben teases her and he loves the way her lips curl in a challenging sort of way.

"Is that how you want to play this? I can always change your hair pink, oh please…I may not have my book but spells for hair are so easy." Mal grins and Ben touches his hair not sure he would look good with pink hair.

"Fine, just, fine…look, I am not sure this is the right way. There is it out…so much for me making my mark as King…just horrible at directions." Ben watches Mal move in front of him and as she tilts his head up he can see her leaning in and resting her head against his chest.

"I hear the heart of a King, one who is risking his life to bring back two; a brash and former thief and Captain of R.O.A.R. and daughter of China's truest hero, and that speaks volumes to me. If this is the wrong way we will just double our effort in getting back on path…you do not need to worry, we got your back. And…I'm always in your corner."

Ben hugs her to him and he kisses the top of her head. "How did I get so lucky to have a girlfriend like you?"

"I worked my magic over on you…all kidding aside though…you got lucky…because both of us fell under each other's spell…in fact long before either of us met. We dreamt of each other…remember?"

Ben did recall dreaming of a purple haired girl from long ago…and…he had heard Mal describe someone like him in her dream. The two of them had been connected then and somehow that carried over to their first meeting when he had been dazed looking at her…even with Audrey there.

"So Ben…how much further?" Evie inquires. Ben looks over and then looks down at Mal who gives him an encouraging nod.

"It is just over that hill." They had been traveling for a bit and as Ben leaves Mal there he trudges up a bit. And sure enough…they had gone in the wrong direction. "Uh guys…I think we might have made a wrong turn."

"Is that…no way…it is the Emperor's Palace!" Jane calls out as she stands there clapping her hands. "Lonnie has told me all about it…wow…it looks more glorious than her stories."

"If I remember correctly this is where Lonnie's parents beat Shan Yu and saved China. Wait what is that?" Carlos mentions and sure enough there are fast moving objects down below.

"Let the distance close up…reveal to us what is sought." Mal says and sure enough they all have the vision to see the objects up close like they were right there.

"This is a bit…close…but hey isn't that-?" Evie's voice brings their attention to the woman and it is clear then that was Mulan. There was Shang nearby…not looking too good. And there in the back…no way-.

"Jay!" Evie, Mal, and Carlos all said at once. Ben could see the pale color of his face and notes the arrow in him. Who would do such a thing?

He got his answer as he looked to the front using Mal's spell…a bit woozy given the suddenness of it but it still helped magnify the threat. Shan Yu was front and center and they were now at the steps. This did not bode well.

"We need to move…fast." Ben made his way to the ledge but Mal stops him. "Mal…we can't just stand by and do nothing-."

"I know that, but, we need to work this situation carefully or your presence may start a conflict Auradon cannot afford. We will save everyone…but not without a plan." Mal had changed so much and he couldn't be more in love with her if he tried. Here she was being the rational one and he was about to run into a situation that needed a tact of sort.

"Alright, so, what do you got?" He looks at her and she exchanges looks with Carlos and Evie. It was clear the former children of the Isle of the Lost were cooking up something grand.

* * *

Shan Yu dismounts from his horse and stands there before the Palace steps. So much had changed since the last time he was here. "Emperor…you old fool…show yourself."

"Shan Yu do you honestly expect the Emperor to answer to you?" Mulan shoots at him but he ignores her as he stretches out his arms.

"I know you are there…if you do not show yourself I will kill one of your heroes…and trust me it won't be pretty." Shan Yu's threat had the intended effect for walking out with a cane was an elderly man who almost seemed on his death bed.

"Shan Yu…I've been expecting you. I see you shot the messenger…so typical. Tell me…what was your plan exactly…cause if memory serves last time you came here you were flying off on a-."

"That is enough…there is no need to recount the past…not when that past is long dead, as you will be." Shan Yu makes a motion and Heng gets down and pulls Mulan off her horse and holds a blade to her neck.

The Emperor makes no moves but leans upon his cane with a frown on his features. "You would stoop so low…as to spill the blood of someone who has saved China and made so many sacrifices, do you know no boundaries?"

"Boundaries, please, I break boundaries…now what is it going to be?" Shan Yu waits and suddenly a whistle of something heading his way has him bringing his sword up deflecting the arrow.

"You will find soon enough that trying to take what is not yours…is never the solution. Good luck getting out of this one Shan Yu, if you do…we will talk again." He walks off and Shan Yu yells after him.

Sure enough they are surrounded and Shan Yu nods his head to his men who dismount as well. Shang is dropped down and Mulan tries to go to him but Shan Yu reaches for her and pulls her up. Jay was falling off the horse with no help and Shan Yu walks past him. If he dies it is not on his conscience.

"Kill them all…oh and kill Shang too…he is of no use to me anymore. When my daughter shows up send her my way." Shan Yu drags Mulan along with him and as the Emperor's men charge at them he parries and stabs at them not even breaking a sweat. Mulan struggles against his hold but he just laughs and continues on up the steps. Soon he would have his revenge…and no one from that day would be left alive.

 **Authors note:** So many lives in peril…and in the next chapter we go back to that conclusion that left you on the edge of your seat…or throwing your hands up in exasperation. Whoever survives though will be joining this battle which will have most everyone here as we continue to draw closer to the end.


	18. Chapter 18 Invitation of death

**Authors note:** We are drawing near the end so things may wind up a bit hectic so bear with me as things are finalized. I also apologize for the length of time these later chapters are taking. I should also apologize for those frustrated with being left waiting for answers as this chapter will no doubt shock and leave many of you reeling from it all. Questions are more likely to emerge from this chapter than answers, but, jumping into it from chapter 16 we find out who lives…and who dies.

CH.18: Invitation of death

The turn of the blade…the impact that would determine who won in this game of death. The invitation of death itself lulled and Lonnie was certain it was her time. Still…given the force and speed for which they each held their swords at the ready it was clear neither of them would make it out of this alive. Lonnie looked back in regret in not telling Jay how she felt…even coming to China to spend more time with her parents as they did so much to keep China safe. She shed a single tear and when she opened her eyes she found there was no blade in her.

"Huh…what the-?" Lonnie looks down at the pool of blood below and as her eyes trail up she sees that Xifeng had pulled her sword back…leaving her own sword embedded inside of Xi.

"Heh…looks like you had it in you…all along…" Xi leans against the blade as blood drips from her mouth and her sword drops to the ground with a clang.

"N-No, no no…this can't…we were supposed…why?!" Lonnie felt more tears run down her face and it still hurt to breathe given the pain inflicted in their fight.

"I took control of my life…for once, funny, never thought myself weak. Still…a lot of what you and your mother have said…it finally got through. Shan Yu was not the best father growing up…and…even when he wasn't around his influence hung over me making me kill, making me seek acceptance from him…when deep down I realized that it would never be."

"We can still get away from this…you can tell him yourself…just don't-." Lonnie had never seen death up close…she was protected from it for so long. Her legs wobbled till she was falling down and Xi fell with her resting on her knees.

"Death is natural…it is part of our existence, to live and die…and I've done both. True…I am scared, and, for someone who has fought so hard to live…you would think I'd be ready to go. Lonnie…you need to go to him, stop my father before he tears China apart. You have to-."

"I am not leaving you! I love you Xi, and I forgive you, just don't give up on me." Lonnie attempts to remove the blade but it is being stubborn and the more she pulls the more Xi cringes as blood continues to leave her.

"All these years while you were preppy and living it up in Auradon…how much was I in your thoughts?" Xi takes hold of the sword and as she moves the blade she lets out an intake of breath but continues to remove it…the blade seeming to respond to her.

"Well…sometimes I thought of you…but…" Lonnie hated this; she hated coming clean after all this time. Still…the reason she was sent to Auradon was to have a future outside of fighting…that and to protect her from Xifeng. She did her studies, made friends; even fell for the bad boy. What did Xi have but only a mission to build an army and to destroy her for her father's sake?

"You had your life to live…while I lived mine. Promise me you live your life the way you want, not how anyone else wants you to live…but take it…under your control. Goodnight sister." Xifeng then removes the blade and as her face pales she struggles to hold onto that last breath before she falls.

Lonnie holds her in her arms and cries for her. True she had tortured her and made a mess of her childhood, even when reunited the two of them were enemies…still…she would always remember that part of Xifeng she had revealed to her…a part of her that lay dormant and what could have been. Holding her in her arms she does not care about the blood ruining her outfit. She does not know how long she is like that before she makes a burial for her…placing her bloodied sword down marking her grave.

"Shan Yu will play for this…you have my word Xi." Lonnie picks up the sword that Xi had refused to use on her and looking for the horse she clambers up it clutching at her chest. She was not in the best fighting form but she urges the horse on hoping to join the fray before it gets out of hand.

* * *

Jay was struggling to get up and the more he tugged on the arrow the more his senses became inflamed. "Darn it…hey Shang…got any plans?"

Shang who is in about the same shape looks around them at the group of men who fought for Shan Yu were being closed in by the Emperor's men but they also had their sights on them.

"We need to go after Mulan…however…given our current circumstance we fight and hope someone slips up so we can get through." Shang is leaning against the horse and Jay could tell a lot of the torture that went on with him drained him of that soldier spirit he heard Lonnie tell him about.

"Right…shouldn't be too hard…let's do it then." Jay forgets the pain and straightens up leaving the arrow in for now. The first guy to come towards him he brings his body back avoiding the slice of air where the sword sings. He then side steps the next attack and kicks him sending him down. Looking down he spots the weapon and goes to get it. Picking it up he tosses it to Shang.

"Thanks, now, see about getting yourself one too…it us against them, and there are a whole lot of them." Shang points out as he parries under the intense blows from one of Shan Yu's men.

Jay struggles to keep up opting not for a weapon as he dodges each attack and refuses to harm them. Jay had been in plenty of fist fights back on the Isle of the Lost and while he could use a blade and beat the best of them…he could never draw blood. However when he found someone grabbing the arrow and pinning him to the wall…he found his own blood caking his outfit.

"Go ahead and squirm…no one is coming to get you!" Jay wanted to attest to it but right now he was right.

"Is that the best you got? I've dealt with worse." Jay couldn't really recall a time to be honest but he hoped it would get the guy messed up.

"Hey, is that how you treat all guys with an arrow?" Jay recognizes the voice and Wenquian rushes in. She manages to dodge his outright attack and that is when Hong comes in landing a few kicks. The guy is not deterred any as he attacks them both at once. Jay is amazed at how the two of them work in sync…till Hong gets kicked to the ground. Wenquian attempts to defend him but she gets hit across the face and lands near him.

"You have hurt my friends; it is a shame, if we put aside our violent tendencies we can get along so much better." Jay looks over to see Zhenzhen holding her fans and bowing her head with a sad shake. Her words struck true as he looks around noting the violence that is happening. China should be united and it was being torn apart by Shan Yu who wished to cause havoc and avenge a loss he suffered so long ago. It was the same with Maleficent and even Uma. Why was it so hard to put the past behind and to work together to find a better way?

"You guys just keep coming…fine…I can take you all on." The man charges at Zhenzhen but she merely moves with the fan dodging the attack and looking none the worn down. The man goes again and she tucks her body in and lets her foot out kicking him in the back. His fury grew on his face as it changed multiple colors and he picked up a sword.

"Hey now-." Jay tried to stop it but Zhenzhen holds up a hand stilling his attempt to stop him. Zhenzhen once again moves and Jay notes how light she is on her feet. The guy is infuriated and each move of his sword is as an extension of himself. The blade never seems to touch her though as she lands attack after attack finally rendering his sword arm unable to lift and he falls from exhaustion.

"The Emperor…where is he?" Zhenzhen asks as she pushes the guy's head down as he tries to lift it up.

"I don't know, but, Shan Yu is on his way to see him…with Mulan. We have to…ugh…" Jay falls down to one knee as the arrow continues to weaken him.

"This does not bode well…so…Hong and I will go after Mulan and Shan Yu. Zhenzhen, do what you can for Jay." The three friends seem to exchange looks…it was hard what was being said in that moment but they nod their heads in understanding and go their separate ways.

"Care filling me in on what just happened?" Jay inquired. He watches her reach into her bag and she is silent for a bit as she finds the right stuff and then begins applying it around the place where the arrow had entered. He hissed a bit at the pain but she seems to reassure him without saying anything.

Gripping the arrow she makes a finger gesture for him to look her way. Jay does all he can to not scream as the fighting ensues in the distance. Shang apparently was holding his own, but the enemy was numerous. Even now the call to arms in the distance brought the Emperor's men to the foray as more of Shan Yu's forces arrive; this was no doubt a contingency plan if he was not heard from.

"I wish to grow up and work in medicinal healing. I work in my garden growing vegetables and healing herbs in order to help those ailing or sick. I do dislike violence…regardless how you see me as I dance before the enemy. Wenquian and Hong…they are trained for this…I on the other hand find it distasteful and yearn for a time of peace. You and your friends…you come from a life of villainy, but, you have managed to change your stars and forge ahead with new dreams. Originally the three of us dreamt of fighting like our fathers and working to change the world…but…as we have grown up those dreams have changed and while Hong wishes to make a difference and Wenquian to find a girl who will accept her for her…I long for peace and to heal all I can. Now hold still."

Jay feels the arrow slowly slipping out of him and whatever the herb is…it is working. Before he knows it the arrow is out of him and the herb manages to stop some of the blooding. She quickly works to bandage him up and while the point where the arrow hit still hurt…it wasn't as bad. Zhenzhen sits there in silence and Jay runs out of things to say…he just hopes his friends are safe back in Auradon.

* * *

"Mal, hey, Mal…easy there…" Ben tries to hold onto the back of her neck as he can see down below. Shan Yu clearly had gathered quite a force to reckon with as the Emperor's men were finding themselves outnumbered.

"Mal…time to let them taste flame…just…to spook them though." Evie manages as she holds onto Ben from behind. Carlos and Jane were behind Evie and they were also watching as the fighting went on.

"I do hate violence…this is what my mother wished to prevent me from seeing. I thought the world outside would be more magical…how wrong I was." Ben felt bad for Jane, and yet, he also felt good because she was seeing the grand scope of things and how there was evil…but…there was also a way to see the path to peace. His job took him all over the place settling disputes…and…maybe he could bridge that gap between the Emperor's men and Shan Yu's men.

Mal lets out a few flames sending the men scattering about. Mal seems to be enjoying herself as she swoops in low causing a few men to drop down. "Mal…we are just scaring them…truth is I'm scared."

Mal seems to consider his words and she pulls up into the sky with a mournful wail or roar given she was a dragon. Ben runs his hands along her scale comforting her some and this seems to help. He hadn't meant he was scared like that…of her…cause even in dragon form she was still beautiful. Looking out he can spot Jay with what appeared to be Zhenzhen…though it appeared Lonnie wasn't around. And there was Shang…but where was Mulan?

"I think we should find somewhere to land…assess the situation," Carlos speaks up and Ben realizes he is right. They can only do so much up here…besides…

"Mal look out!" Jane calls out but it is too late as an arrow finds Mal's dragon body and pierces her as she lets out a roar and suddenly she begins to fall. Ben tries to hold on tight but he is thrown from her back and begins to fall…all he can see is his girlfriend with an arrow in her as she also begins to fall. Jane and Carlos are staying on a bit longer but they are also thrown, no doubt Mal wishes them not to be crushed.

"Mal!" Ben calls out to her and his hand reaches up…but…it is no use. His heart aches then and he has nothing to comfort his fall back to the ground and he closes his eyes.

* * *

Hong and Wenquian had gone off in search of Mulan and they needn't gone too far because an arrow lands before them. Hong holds out his sword and Wenquian also has one, though, she was more close combat than with a cold steel resting in her hands.

"I see you were fool enough to follow me. If memory serves those three buffoons found themselves some women who could deal with their lack of heroics and settled down." Shan Yu stood with Mulan before him…his blade against her throat.

"Let her go…why do you even need her anyway?" Hong wonders why Shan Yu didn't have anyone here with him…it seemed so…quiet.

"The Emperor has his own personal bodyguards situated in the royal chambers…so…I need an invitation and she is my ticket in. You two however…prove to be an obstacle I can do without. So…much as I would like to get rid of you myself…I have other means of disposing of pests who are wannabe in the department of heroes."

Hong had no idea what he was talking about. All his life he was wishing to rise above his father…make his mark on the world. He had been ridiculed for wearing dresses and so far had no luck in finding a guy…but…that was fine, because, this moment in time would be remembered. He was not about to back down because some bully deemed it necessary to demean what his and his friend's parents had done back in the day. Shan Yu was blight on China…and he needed to go.

* * *

Wenquian can hear a shuffle of feet and bringing her sword up she manages to block an attack that would have got her cheek if she were not more wary of her surroundings. Glowering at the guy she lands a right hook to the face sending him down. "Hong get back…leave this to me."

"You kidding…and miss out on all the fun?" Hong is against her back as the enemy surround them. Their blades parry with the clang of steel and they manage to keep the enemy at bay. Wenquian wished for no harm to come to Hong and yet she couldn't count herself luckier that he had her back.

"I see your father's taught you well…though…I wonder if they taught you that amidst confusion there is always a fatal blow waiting to happen. Now if you excuse me destiny awaits." Shan Yu drags Mulan with him and Wenquian manages to dim the herd down as several of the men lay on the ground cut but not dead…Wenquian wasn't one to take a life.

"Blast…he is getting away!" Wenquian sees something coming at Hong and pulls him aside and feels a blade pierce her side. She lets out a cry of pain and holding her side she manages to use one hand to ward off the strong assaults. Stabbing the man through the shoulder she shoves him aside and is breathing hard.

"Wenquian…why did you do that?" Hong goes to her but she holds out a hand to stop him. The cut was deep and blood was seeping through her outfit.

"Shoot…and I liked this outfit too. Look, you go after Mulan…go…I'll take care of the rest." She looks at the remaining men but it is clear they do not want to mess with her. Suddenly it looks like something has their attention as the sound of…was that a dragon could be heard? They hurried off leaving them there.

"I'm not leaving you…c'mon…I got you." He goes to her when she notices no…she hears something coming towards her. It was coming fast and she turns her body and in that moment she embraces death and her eyes go wide as she screams.

 **Authors note:** So many variables, so many uncertainties. An invitation of death is left wide open and in the next chapter all will be resolved…mostly. So stay tuned as the finale continues. And do not worry Lonnie is on her way to make for a fitting clash of sorts.


	19. Chapter 19 Discord and resolution

CH.19: Discord and resolution

Jane could see that she and Carlos were falling and that Mal was hurtling down at a tremendous force of speed. Ben was escaping her sight and she felt so helpless in this situation. Her heart was racing and she could hear the fighting continuing down below…so much death and hurt…there had to be more to this than that? Could she let this continue on…how did she manage to stop it? Closing her eyes she sought a peaceful center, time seemed to slow down and in that moment she found she was in a rather spacious room of sorts…and there stood her mother.

"Mother?!" Jane felt her cheeks turn bright red as she realized she had disobeyed her and yet there was no judgement on her features.

"Jane, it is time you tap into that magic that is inside you. I realize that much of the magic that was in Auradon was sealed away from use…but…you are my daughter and you have an untapped potential waiting to happen. You need to believe…listen to your heart and channel the chant I taught you when you were little. We will talk of your punishment for disobeying me when you return, but, for now there is some good you can do."

Jane wanted to know what that was but the room around her was starting to shrink. "Mother, please, I need to know, what are the words?"

"You will know them…trust in yourself my baby girl. Now go…you got this." Fairy Godmother suddenly vanishes in a blue light and she opens her eyes realizing she was still falling with Carlos.

"Carlos…hold onto my hand." She can see him questioning this but he reaches over holding her hand. Jane smiles at him and he smiles back and settling into her center she reaches for those words that she had not remembered…till now:

"Bibbity bobbity

Give me a sign

Bibbity wobbily

Now is the time

Bippity boppity

Center on the rhyme

Simmity symmertrical

Limit the time

Slow down the crawl

Create the flow

Now embrace the fall!"

Carlos was yelling and in a bright light she was holding a wand, no, it was her mother's wand. How did it appear? Whatever had transpired, well, she was holding the wand and it shot out a magical field defying gravity as their descent all but stopped right before the impact of the ground. Jane held the wand outward and as she looks down she can see many of Shan Yu's men and the Emperor's men gawking at the sight.

"Oh dear, well, does anyone want a taste of magic?" Jane held out her wand but Carlos pulled her back.

"I don't think Fairy Godmother would like you threatening anyone Jane. That was amazing though…and look…you have wings." Jane tries to look behind her but she winds up looking silly like a dog chasing its tail. Carolos begins to laugh and she wishes to scold him but she also winds up laughing.

"I will take your word for it. That took a lot of magic though…and while it was for a good cause let us hope it does not hinder our return. Where is Mal and Ben?" The two of them begin to look and that is when Carlos spots Jay and the two hug.

"Hey man…you look like-." Jane shoots Carlos a look and he blushes a bit and holds back from saying what he was about to say.

"Yeah, I know, I feel like it too. Glad to see you guys safe." Jay then socks Carlos in the arm and he lets out a yelp of surprise and holds his arm.

"Dude…what was that for?' Carlos looks at him and Jane is also, wondering what all this was about.

"You told them…didn't you? I wasn't wishing for anyone else involved…but…seems that can't be helped now. Hey Jane." He waves at her and she waves back. She felt sorry for having involved herself in all this, but, she was also glad she came because it tested her before her mother…maybe she knew she had gone or was going to and she wanted to test her character, it would very well be her mother's intent.

"He has you there…apologize to him." Jane shoots Carlos a look and he goes to hold out his fist for the two of them to bump.

"So where are Ben and Mal anyway?" Jay inquires and the three of them go into search mode. They manage to avoid a few of the fights but those they couldn't avoid Jay managed to handle a few guys with moves he clearly learned from the Isle of the Lost while Carlos was squirrely and agile dodging attacks and sending out a fist…though after looked a bit sore about that as unlike Jay he was a gamer or did a lot of typing so his fists weren't used to such…vulgar antics.

Jane spots them and hurries fast. And that is when she spots Evie. She had completely forgotten about her and she notices her and her heart stops.

* * *

Ben blinked his eyes a bit…uncertain where he was…or even if he was still alive. The fall had been great and he shuddered thinking he was leaving Auradon with no royal blood left. True his parents had given up their titles in exchange for more observatory roles, but, the last thing he wished was for them to go back to that life…a life they had done far more than any in the royal line.

"Ugh…my head…where am I?" Ben looks around and notices that he was in something purple. Sitting up he realizes that he was prevented from falling from…oh no, Mal! He gets to his feet and finds her breathing hard…in dragon form still. How was this even possible? Shouldn't she have reverted back to her normal self…what sort of trickery was this?

"Ben…thank goodness you are alright. Oh no, Mal, no no…this can't be happening." Ben takes a step back realizing that their friendship went further than his love for Mal. The two of them had history…the two of them having been part of the same Island where evil and villainy ruled. Sometimes he was jealous that he and Mal weren't that close…but again…he also was truly grateful that Mal had a friend like Evie.

Ben fights back the tears as he sees her labored breathing…her dragon form still holding up. "Mal, you have to change back…come on…you can do it!" Ben couldn't believe it…this was not happening, he would not believe it.

"Mal, I can't lose you…not like this. You are my best friend…we've been through so much together. We were supposed to grow old together…I would style your purple hair so the grey wouldn't stand out much…remember? Pull out of this…you are the daughter of Maleficent, you are the girlfriend of Ben here…don't you go into that bright light…not without me!"

Ben could hear murmurs and he looks over to see Carlos and Jane hurrying over. They had similar looks of shock on their faces and Carlos fell to his knees. Ben took notice of the wand that Jane was holding and he was filled with questions…but…none would come. Instead he walks over to Mal and places a hand on her face. She looks at him with that green eye and she nudges him away.

"I'm not going anywhere Mal, dragon or not, you have me till the end." He leans down kissing softly on the nose and she makes an attempt to get up but the arrow weakened her and she settled down.

"Uh…guys…we got company!" Carlos's voice brings them to the now and Ben notices Shan Yu's people approaching. Shang hurries over and they could see his clothing torn and he seemed to barely stand, and yet, there was a resolute determination that made his stance that much prouder.

"King Ben…sorry to meet under such circumstances. I wish to thank you for what you have done for Lonnie in Auradon. Get out of here…I will try and buy you some time-."

Ben looked around and felt that this was where he was supposed to be…as King…if he left now he would never forgive himself.

"Shang, you have done well, but now it is my turn. Protect my friends…and Mal if you can. Buy me sometime." Ben walks past him and Mal lets out a roar of protest but he continues on knowing what danger awaits him…and yet…as King he was taking a stand against violence. Too much had been done already, now was the time to push forward with a new peace.

"Get out of the way kid…we have nothing against you…just the dragon." Ben could see the weapons and even a few bows aimed at him. To say he wasn't scared of death would be a lie, he was truly scared, but he also knew there was courage for standing up to a mob like this.

"You are Shan Yu's men…are you not? You were chosen, no, selected for the purpose of breeding chaos and disharmony among the villages so that Shan Yu grows in power and uses his influence to build an even bigger army. Many of you were farmers, former soldiers, you had discontent over the way things were run in China and saw fit to rise up and take what is not yours…all because Shan Yu led you on. Has he held true to the promises he has made you?"

Ben looks from each face making sure that he pays attention to their expressions so they know he is speaking to all of them and even those individually. He had taken many classes in Auradon and private ones from his parents as they prepared him for being King. When he gave speeches and spoke to his subjects he made sure to addresses each one with eye contact. Even now as he did this his lessons paid off and the men began to stir uncomfortably.

"I am King Ben…many of you do not know me. I am sorry that I have not come to China till now…seeing how the situation is here. If I tell you that I will talk to the Emperor for you…make your claims known, maybe set up an audience with him…would you lay down your arms? You must know though your actions will be held against you and there will be consequences, however, I am sure the Emperor will look at this moment with promise and you may serve a limited time. It does not have to be like this, there is always another way…please…let us work together to right this situation and show Shan Yu that your lives mean something."

Ben waits a beat…and…standing before their weapons and behind him Shang protecting his friends and love who was fatally wounded…it was probably the biggest moment in his career as King. He did wish to make a difference and if he reached them…there was hope. One of the men steps forward and Ben does his best not to back away…that would only make the other men start and the odds would not be good in their favor.

"How can we trust you on your word?" The man was much older and judging from the callouses on his hand and all and his clothing he imagined him to be a farmer…or someone who had once served the Emperor…it was clear unlike the rest he was the one to step forward.

"Hey you hear who he is right?" Ben does a double take till he notices the red dragon on his shoulder. This was Mushu…wasn't it?

"Yeah, we heard, but that don't mean anything out here. A King is a King, so what, these days the Emperor is busy-."

"Look, I speak for Ben, he is an alright King…I take that back he is a great King. The kid has character and charisma and he is dating a dragon to boot. You need to give the kid a chance…if he leads you wrong…well…I'm sure you can-."

"Mushu…you are not helping…" Shang shoots the dragon a look and Ben does his best not to laugh.

"Oh alright, forget that last part…look, all this violence has been going on long enough. We have to see to fixing China instead of letting things continue the way they are. King Ben will get an audience, the question is, will you be able to stop fighting long enough to believe in him and lay down your arms?"

Ben looks again at the audience before him and one by one the weapons drop. Ben is relieved to see this happen…and…also relieved in part that Mushu was there to act as council and strengthen his words. However someday he was hoping he would be able to handle such a situation on his own. For now though he would take all the help he could get and hurrying over to Mal he notices Zhenzhen examining the arrow.

"This is different from May…in fact the arrow is dangerously close to vital organs. Pulling on the arrow will prove impossible without causing any permanent damage." Zhenzhen spoke calmly though he wondered how she knew this. He had no knowledge of dragon anatomy only that Mal was in a lot of pain.

"Isn't there anything that can be done for her?" Ben looks around pleading for help. Mal seems to be weaker and he gives her a hug burying his face against hers.

* * *

Jane stands there feeling like she had managed to save them…but…Mal was in terrible danger. Looking at the wand in her hand she wonders…could magic heal a dragon? Had her mother ever done this? There were stories of what magic could do…but…sometimes it was done with a risk or cost of sort. No matter the risk or cost though…she couldn't let Mal die, not when she could do something, anything really; it was on her now.

"Carlos…whatever happens…I have no regrets." She pulls him up and gives him a kiss. Carlos kisses her back and she pulls back fighting back a tear.

"Magic of old

Magic of light

Hear my plea

On this very night

I seek your wisdom

I seek your power

Heal this dragon

Restore her life

Remove this arrow

Throw it afar

Seal the wound

With all of your might

I implore thee please

Do it right

Leave no trace

Of this blight

Turn this dragon

Back to Mal!"

A bright blinding light envelops Mal and Jane cries out in pain as the wings that were once on her back were torn free and surround the arrow that is lodged inside of Mal. Mal lets out a fire breathing roar and a blinding light envelops the area.

Jane feels pain and light and she cannot open her eyes. There was something wrong with her…and her head lolls to the side.

* * *

Wenquian lets out a scream as she feels that this arrow was coming for her…but instead it had lodged itself into Hong. The shooter happened to be Heng who lets out a loud shout of triumph and slowly proceeds over to them. Wenquian holds Hong in her arms as she manages to catch his falling body and nurses him a bit, her words though are trembling as she does not know what to say.

"Hey, Hong, this isn't bad…really…this is really just a dream is all…yeah you can wear some of my clothing when you get up…" Wenquian rocks him a bit and she can see his smile and her tears fall onto his face. He reaches up as he brushes aside some of her tears.

"I-I would like that. Sorry…I can't really see right now. I…hope you are alright. I know you wanted that arrow…but…you have so much to offer…can't let that stop now. I hope…I hope that I served China well…tell Zhenzhen…she will make a fine healer…"

"No, no…please don't go…your Prince Charming is still out there…" Wenquian begins to bawl holding onto her friend. The two of them got each other…it was them against the world with Zhenzhen…this was not right.

"And then there was one!" Heng was standing before her but she could not lift her head. If she died…she would be with Hong. His life was taken from her, his body lay still…what good did it do to fight?

"Smile for the arrow!" An arrow sailed through the air striking Heng in the back and sending him flailing forward before hitting the ground. He struggles to get up but the impact he had smooshed his face to the ground.

"Lonnie…is that you?" Wenquian looks over spotting her. She no longer had feelings for her, which in this case made her presence easier on her.

"I am here…barely…" Lonnie slides from her horse and walks over. Wenquian notes the way she walks and it is like a weight is on her.

"Heng killed Hong…as he was protecting me. Your mother…she was taken by Shan Yu to see the Emperor. If you hurry you can still catch him." She clutches at Hong and strokes his cheek.

"I am sorry for your loss. I too have lost someone today. Shan Yu will not get away with this, I swear. If the others show…do not tell them about me…I wish to tell them myself." Lonnie places a hand on her shoulder and soon she is away. Wenquian looks after her and then down at Hong. She hoped that he was the last to die today.

* * *

Mulan was dragged away by Shan Yu as they advanced up the stairs. She struggled and tried to make it difficult on him but he beat her and she knew that any more fight and he would do harm to her…harm that would leave her broken. All he needed was her presence…didn't matter how she looked. Her thoughts went to Lonnie and Xifeng…and if anything happened to Lonnie…she would not forgive Xifeng. Guilt washed over though after she had realized that Xifeng was just an innocent girl controlled by a want for compassion and love from a tyrant and cruel figure like Shan Yu.

The guards stood at attention…no doubt anticipating Shan Yu getting this far. They looked to her and recognized her and did their best to move in on them. Shan Yu held the blade against her throat and she knew this was her cue, whether she wanted it or not.

"Let Shan Yu in to see the Emperor…it is the only way. Do not worry…it will all work out." She did not add that Shan Yu would fail.

"You heard her, move, or she gets it." Mulan held her head high…not wishing for the men to see her give in to this man.

"Alright, move aside…but we will be watching you." The man on the right growled but Shan Yu just laughs it off taking her inside the room. They walk for a bit till they reach the royal chambers where the elderly Emperor is seated. Standing to the right is a rather stunning brunette that could only be his daughter. Her alarm was evident as she places a hand on the Emperor's.

"Shan Yu…I maybe old but my vision has yet to fail me. I know why you have come…and I do not fear you. I also will not bow down and give you that which you seek. You are cruel and unprincipled and with your reign China will surely suffer-."

Mulan feels her body thrown to the ground and there is just enough force to send her rolling till she come stop. She tries to get up but Shan Yu beats her to it and pushes her back down. Her body is roughed up and she still hadn't quite healed from Xifeng torturing her.

"I believe you have misunderstood where you stand old man. This woman once saved China, twice or so…maybe more…and she is beloved by all. If you do not leave that throne she will surely die and it will be on your hands."

Mulan is helpless to get him off her and she looks to the Emperor. "Do not do it…this man is set on killing me no matter what…he wishes to exact revenge on the two of us." Mulan can see the Emperor torn and yet even his daughter seems against this. Mulan wondered when he had her…but that would be insensitive to ask.

"If you let her go…I will agree to your terms. For the people of China…they will need her in the coming days." He was slowly lifting himself up and just when all hope was lost-.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Emperor." Mulan feels Shan Yu get off Mulan and as she rolls away and looks over her eyes sparkle with hope. Standing there beaten but still standing Lonnie holds a sword out, not hers, but it was held with no hesitancy. "Hey mom…sorry I'm late."

 **Authors note:** A lot happened this chapter and going forward with what I hope is the last chapter next up…we have the mother daughter duo against Shan Yu in what promises to be an exciting fight. For China's future…these two will lay down their lives. And what happened to Jane after casting that spell? And what of Mal?


	20. Chapter 20 Honor in swords

CH.20: Honor in swords

Lonnie didn't think there would be much time for talking as she made her entrance. Her mother was free and Shan Yu was staring at her with hate. His eyes lock with the swords he holds and he suddenly lets out a bellow that is hard to really determine where it was coming from. He never cared for Lonnie…if he did he would not have had her ruin her life so that he could rid of an enemy. He charges at her and crushes her to the wall catching her off guard.

"You killed my daughter…why…she should have been the one to live not you!" He howls in pain at her and she tosses the sword to her mother who catches it with a deft hand and she charges at Shan Yu.

"Xifeng had the chance to kill me…instead she spared my life. We spoke our peace in the end…and…she told me to take care of you." Lonnie watches her mother spring at Shan Yu but he catches her with his fist enclosed around her throat.

"You miserable women…you plaque my waking hours and you take away my precious gift to the world…to render it asunder and bring new beginnings when I am gone. I shall make you suffer like you never have before!"

Lonnie watches him throw her mother and she is helpless watching her roll along the ground. As he turns to her she spits at him then knees him in the groin sending him away from her. Hurrying to her mother she helps her up and the Emperor tosses a sword to her which she catches uncertainly.

"Shan Yu maybe a monster, but, he is a grieving one so you should be wary of him. Do not discount a slip up for it maybe intentional. Good luck." Lonnie watches as the Emperor is led out of the room by his daughter. Lonnie wondered if she was his granddaughter per chance…it seemed more plausible to her at least.

"Shan Yu…the Emperor is gone…it is just us now." Lonnie calls out to him. Watching him get up he looks around and then catches a guard as he tries to stab him and he throws him afar while removing him of his sword.

"I will kill both of you…and all the while I am doing this you will be losing your friends as they give their lives outside." Shan Yu glowers at them and charges. Lonnie goes in first parrying under the intense blows he makes, each time he moves forward she is thrown around by how strong he is.

"Lonnie!" Mulan rushes into the fray and Shan Yu is able to deflect the blow she has sending Mulan back and then manages to take both of them on…at once? Could it be that Shan Yu was one of the greatest swordsmen out there…no, she refused to believe it.

"I am not breaking out in a sweat…you two will have to do much better than that." He counters an attack Lonnie makes and she receives a boot to her stomach sending her reeling down. Mulan manages to hold up her guard but Shan Yu is bearing down on her.

"Blast…he is too strong…have to find a way to even the odds." She got up holding her stomach and she leans on her sword for support. Mulan's parries are growing tired and even if her mom was in peak shape she'd still have a challenge against a well-rested and vengeful Shan Yu.

"Do not worry about me Lonnie…just get yourself out of here. Go to your dad…I will be fine." Lonnie can see her mother straining under each attack and Lonnie hurries over before she has an idea.

"Hey Shan Yu…your daughter was having doubts about you." Lonnie could see his vein twitch and he forgets Mulan as he thrashes over at her. Lonnie rolls along the ground feeling the hot wind of the blade pass over her back. Getting to her feet she does her best to fight the knots in her stomach.

"You lie! Xifeng believed in me…believed in my cause…she was going to kill you for me!" He swings his open fist at her catching her in the face and she is sent flying to the ground letting out a grunt. Picking herself up she is kicked in the chest and she is sent a bit off the ground and her breath is taken from her.

"She is right…Xifeng…she was never going to be like you." Mulan calls out. Lonnie smiled as her mother caught on to her plan. Everything up to this moment was built on Xifeng…that she would be at her father's side. Now she was gone…which still pained her…but perhaps her death could help them beat her father.

"Shut up! Xifeng was going to rule…by my side…she was going to be…the one who saved China from itself." He charges at Mulan and she dodges a few times till she is sliced and sent to the floor again.

"Are you talking about your daughter or yourself? I only see a mad man built on domination and anyone below you will be fed crackers of praise. Do you know why the Emperor rules the way he does…it is because he always acknowledges those beneath him…he believes in the people, believes in their cause…you couldn't even accept your daughter!"

Lonnie was now glowering at him…it was because of him that Xifeng had been in this predicament. She and Xi…they could have been real sisters; they could have lived together and gone to Auradon together…instead of this whole mess of a situation. Lonnie sees him swing at her and she is ready for him this time. She made sure not to lower her guard any remembering what the Emperor said. The two are fighting and Lonnie is nearing the wall. Pushing against him in what appears a dead lock she manages to free herself and using the wall she runs up then catapults herself over him and lands behind him.

Shan Yu spins around but Lonnie has already made a few slices against his back and lower leg causing him to grit his teeth. Throwing her sword a good distance away from her she back springs as he swings at empty air. Her sword wound up lodged in the ground and she plucks it up as she is forced back.

"I know you feel like you need to continue on this path…but…you aren't getting any younger there Shan Yu. You have no one left alive to carry on this mad lunacy…give it up." Mulan calls out with a strong voice as she gets back up. Lonnie can see her mother's determination in her features.

"You both…will…die…" Shan Yu goes at them with renewed vigor, his strength doubled and it took both her and her mother plenty of stamina…and even that was beginning to drop. The two of them had been through the wringer with their bodies beaten and tortured and after a bit even the strongest and competent warrior would begin to feel the weight of the sword. Lonnie had never fought this long so she questioned how much longer she could keep this up. Sweat causing her clothing to stick to her and she feels her sword taken from her hand again.

Mulan was dodging and parrying and she managed to get a few slices to Shan Yu. The battle appeared to go on much longer than anticipated but one thing Lonnie noticed…he was getting shorter on breath. Whether it was the loss of his daughter finally playing an emotional toll or something more internal, no one could say. Lonnie picks up her sword and as she charges Mulan is the one to hold her back.

"Mother…he is weak…we can take him-." Lonnie knew that the Emperor told her to be wary, but, this felt different.

"Lonnie, look at him, is this how you would wish to take him…at his weakest? Say what you will about Shan Yu but he is a warrior and deserves to die like one with his dignity intact. When you reach a certain age…you will find there are some battles you can fight with all your might but it won't help." Lonnie was breathing hard and she watches her mother walk over and place Xifeng's sword before him.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Shan Yu is on his knees and he can barely lift up his head now. His body was cut up by many of their attacks and a thin line of blood came from his mouth.

"If we kill you now…it will accomplish nothing. You deserve to be the one to end it. What happened to your daughter…I am truly sorry. You were a worthy enemy Shan Yu…so go now…be with her." Mulan walks away and Lonnie watched him…not really sure she could trust him.

Mulan pulls her arm then and Lonnie was about to protest but in the end she turns with her. The two of them leave the room and that is when they hear Shan Yu's warrior cry and Lonnie wishes to turn around but her mother once again stops her.

"No one should see this…leave him be." Lonnie nods her head in trusting her mother's words and with that Shan Yu was no more.

* * *

Jay found himself standing in the Emperor's throne room and kneeling as the Emperor's granddaughter placed something around his neck and then the others gathered there. He had thought much like everyone she was the daughter of the Emperor…and turns out the Emperor had led everyone on as she was the spitting image of her mother…who had passed away sometime ago.

"Jay…think I have a shot with her?" Jay looks over to see Wenquian there. She looked better given losing one of her best friends. The day after all of the fighting they had buried Hong and a few of the Emperor's men who died in the conflict.

"Go for it, but, maybe you should wait a bit till you do. I'm not sure how girls approach other girls on this but given your new position I am sure you will have time to…talk." Jay had heard that Wenquian would be the new bodyguard for the Emperor's Granddaughter, an honor given to her after she had fought valiantly to save Fa Mulan but also in keeping her village safe.

"Right, gotcha. So you are going home then?" Wenquian is looking at the woman the entire time and Jay notices her flustered look before she moves on.

"Yep…after things are settled here we'll be heading back to Auradon. I imagine I will be facing some sort of punishment for coming here…even good intentions aside." Jay looks down the line and sees Ben, Carlos, and Zhenzhen who seemed rather quiet. He had heard she would be leaving to visit the villages and offer her assistance as Royal healer.

"It is a shame you will go…but I understand. Have you seen Lonnie?" She asks the question just as the Emperor makes his presence known.

"Thank you all for being here…I do apologize for keeping you a day after your victory but given the injuries sustained it would prove unwise to make such a trip in your condition. You have all served with conviction and honor and China will always remember your services. King Ben, you have spoken with a rather uneasy bunch of soldiers and villagers and I have taken what you said into account. I will meet with a representative from that group and hear out their demands…assured however they will serve time for their crimes committed against all of China.

"Jane is healing nicely after Zhenzhen has tended to her. However…I am afraid much of what is wrong with her is magical and I am afraid we have no expertise with that. I have informed Fairy Godmother and she will tend to Jane personally. Mal is resting but under the conditions she was turned back to human she will be facing a long road to recovery…so be patient with her. Lonnie and Fa Mulan…you may come out now."

Jay's eyes are turned upward as he spots Lonnie walking out with her mother. Everyone is clapping and he rises up but everyone seems to crowd forward wishing to talk to the two women who had faced Shan Yu and won. He had heard that Shan Yu had was suffering heart problems and no doubt the strain on his heart near the end was about his daughter…perhaps guilt over the way he treated her, hard to say. He had taken his own life with honor and even though he was a villain…he was a mighty warrior who fought as all warriors did.

"Lonnie…hey Lonnie!" Jay calls out to her but it is clear she can't hear him. The Emperor holds out a hand and the commotion ceases.

"The portal is opening…go now…and come back someday when things are stable." Jay calls out again but she can't hear him. Ben, Carlos, and him eventually are led out. Jane and Mal would be joining them the following day after they had rested a bit more.

Jay reaches the portal and that is when he sees her. Happiness wells over his features and he hurries over to her and the two of them hug. "I thought I had lost you."

"It is fine, I am fine now. I have to say something…I won't be going back with you." Lonnie tells him and he pulls back with a nervous laugh.

"Y-You are kidding right? You aren't kidding? Lonnie…you are needed back at Auradon, R.O.A.R. needs its Captain, I need you-."

"I need you too, but, I also know my mother needs help what with dad still healing. I will come back, someday, but not right now. Please understand…if I could…"

"I understand, I don't want to, but being in Auradon has matured me some. Will you contact me still though?" He holds her hands in his and he tries not to cry.

"You know it, now go, before you are stuck here too." She lets him go and the two of them share lingering looks before the portal envelops the three and they are gone.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"I cannot believe you would do something so reckless. Do you not know that healing a dragon is forbidden magic?" Jane stands there as she had returned the day after Carlos and the others had left. She was fatigued and yet she stood at attention knowing that she deserved this.

"I had forgotten mother…I knew I had to do something to save Mal…she was going to die otherwise." Jane said this with as much passion as she could.

"You had your wings…I thought you were more level headed than that, plus, you transformed her back to human…such magic is strong and holds grave consequences. Those wings you had…were blue because they were pure and innocent…such dark magic stole them from you to remove the arrow and seal up the wound…and now there is barely any magic left in you."

Jane knew this much and she also knew that in order to use the magic wand of her mother one needed to channel their own energy, magic into it. Having casted only two spells it had nearly cost her the life she had.

"I am very disappointed in you…which makes this next part harder. You will be taking extra magical classes till you are fully capable of restoring the magic you lost. Cheerleading practice will be put on hold…and any extracurricular activity will only be afforded when your studies are complete. I will not have you putting your life at risk again…understood?"

"What about dating Carlos…is that also forbidden?" Jane found her voice and her mother lets out a sigh before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Carlos is facing his own punishment, but, I would not forbid you of that. You two look cute together and you will need his support in the coming days. Count yourself lucky you have someone like him, anyone else and I would be extra worried."

Jane smiles a bit. Even if she had wound up in trouble and all the fact that she counted Carlos as trust worthy and not trouble was a big step in the right direction for her mother. Jane hugs her mother than heads off to join Carlos who waited outside. He had already received his punishment, but, given how Carlos loved school Fairy Godmother had to give him extra chores.

"How did it go?" Carlos leans in kissing her lips and she giggles a bit nestling against him as they walk down the hall linked arm in arm.

"Oh, just extra magic classes…no cheerleading for a bit, but I will manage. How are you?" She rests her head against his shoulder and lets out a content sigh.

"Oh, just chores, however given the fact I used to clean my mom's closet of furs and her car…I'm prepared for this. I also have to work in the kitchen…guess it was time I learned how to cook. You know you had me worried when you wouldn't wake up."

Jane gives his arm a squeeze as they continue to walk. "Trust me…it was not any easier on me. However I am glad that you were the first face I saw when I woke. I promise no more dramatics…next time there is a trip I will stay back…and mostly cause mother has forbidden travel outside of Auradon."

Carlos laughs a bit and kisses her head as they leave for their classes.

* * *

Mal struggled to sit up and she felt a hand easing her back down. She wished to fight it but when she opened her eyes she saw Ben standing there. "Ben…why is it so bright?"

"Your eyes just need time adjusting. Somehow the transformation from dragon to human took a toll on your body. You've been healing since Jane saved your life…but…you are alive and that is what counts."

Mal seemed to recall Jane's words reaching her through a veil of darkness. She gives Ben's hand a squeeze and leans up as she kisses him softly on the lips, he leans down a bit so she doesn't have to strain herself any.

"I love you Ben…and…I don't want to ever be away from you again. I felt you on my back as a dragon…and yet…my very instinct was to push you away." Mal feels sore all over and she can see the flecks of dragon scales slowly disappearing from her body…it took a lot out of her but the last one disappearing settled inside of her. She wondered if this was the last time she could even transform into a dragon. It was the one ability she had gained from her mother that often had her scared.

"I know Mal, but, here we are now. I have talked it over with the Headmistress and your studies will be put on hold till you feel better. Here is the thing…after all that has happened I have a very important question to ask you. Will you move in to the castle…with me?"

Mal gawked a bit not sure she heard this correctly. He wanted her to move in with him? "Isn't that against some rule to have a fellow student move in with the King?"

"I don't think so, and besides that…you are my girlfriend and someday down the road you may use that title of yours more. Still…if it is too soon we do not need to rush it. I just know that I don't want you out of my sight…ok that came out wrong…how about I don't want to be apart from you either."

"I will have to talk it over with Evie…but…count me in." Mal was done with holding back…lingering on feelings of insecurity or losing a part of her. Ben was her life…he meant the world to her and she brings him down on top of her as they kiss. The two of them laugh a bit and Ben lies with her and she just smiles. Glad that things had worked out for the better for once.

* * *

Jay had taken over as Captain for R.O.A.R. while Lonnie was gone. It had already been a few days and her absence still weighed on his mind. Mushu sent regular communications updating him on the situation in China. Seems Wenquian and the Emperor's Granddaughter were now dating…which was good news given the two had been locking intense eyes before. Zhenzhen was still single but she had a friend who now traveled with her to each village.

Lonnie was kept busy helping her mother and Shang had made a full recovery. Jay was practicing with the sword when he heard the door clang open. "Practice is over for the day…come back tomorrow."

"Is that any way to speak to the Captain of the team?" Jay looks over then and does a double take as he sees Lonnie.

"I don't know is this just a visit or were you planning on taking back the position by force?" Jay says in a teasing tone.

"You know I can take you. Look, sorry how things went down before…I was only looking out for my family and for China, a home I have been absent from for some time. Turns out though my parents talked it over with the Emperor and will be staying in Auradon for a bit. I can continue my education for long as I want…and be with the one I love."

"Love huh?" Jay walks over to her closing the distance. "Is that your way of saying you love me?" Jay stands inches from her now and she looks up at him.

"You know what my mother's sword was called? It was called 'Sword of love' and the entire time I had it…I carried that message with me. I fought, protected, and gave my all for love…love of China, love of my family, love of my friends…and love for the boy standing before me."

"Come here you." Jay pulls her to him and the two share a very long passionate embrace as their lips seek contact with one another. The kiss goes on like this for a bit till Evie and Doug show up.

"Hey you two…are you coming or what?" Evie kisses Doug's cheek and the two walk off. Jay and Evie share a look and follow the two out. It felt good to be loved…and to have that love returned.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I hope I managed to conclude everything in a bow. I know having a bit more Mushu couldn't have done any harm but I wanted to focus on the respected romances. How many of you thought I'd end it with Jay and Lonnie being apart? Good thing for the Epilogue. Anyway that does it for me, I realize this has been a long journey and I thank you all for being a part of it. I hope you all take care and I hope this story didn't leave you too wounded or left worn for tear.


End file.
